No Rock to Cling to
by Lady-Prince Pyro
Summary: After the final battle, Utena was forgotten by all. She faced the swords of human hatred alone and triumphed...but at a cost. Utena has become jaded and a rougher individual, and ends up joining a punkrock band. But her music is reaching out...
1. Prologue

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note:** I've read quite a lot of fanfiction in my years of life…some good…some bad…some weirder than I can ever describe. But I have always had a big imagination, so this time I decided to let it run wild. After an all night Red Bull, sushi, and movie binge with a couple of people from the POA staff, we got to discussing anime. Utena came up, and of course that led to talk of the final battle. What would have happened if Utena wasn't the princely, gallant person everyone usually depicts her as being? What if Anthy and the others later find her, but find something totally unexpected? So you can guess the sort of scenarios that came from that…this little piece of fiction is one of those scenarios…

**No Rock to Cling To: How it Started**

She remembered at the time that she still had days before her next paycheck. The job she had taken on, as a clerk in the clothing store near the college she attended, just wasn't cutting it lately. And now with most of her money going towards dorm fees and tuition, Utena Tenjou was in a rut. She had contemplated on taking on a second job, but her studies these days were hard enough as it was. She had no illusions about the impossibility of adding more to her plate.

Even now she could recall that dreary November day. It was cold and damp, the kind that crept in through the gaps of your jacket and slid icy fingers down your neck. The marbled sky wasn't helping her mood, which was already ruined by the grumbling of her stomach. Maybe it was pride, or a sense of rebellion, but Utena refused to give in and beg a loan off of her dorm mate. The pink haired college student would just have to tighten her belt and skip a meal or two…at least until her next paycheck. Hell, she thought, it'd be good for her figure.

She was already of a somewhat slender build. Pale skinned and with the muscle tone and outward grace of an athlete, she was already getting a few looks from some of the guys in her class. But with her icy blue eyes and cold demeanor, she quickly put them in their place. Utena simply had neither time nor patience to deal with the hassles that came from relationships. She could really care less about the phone numbers and party invitations she had been racking up. Although they seemed to be coming less frequently lately…word of her antisocial attitude had gotten around campus.

So it was that with a slightly annoyed mindset, made worse by the weather, Utena made her way down a side street in the direction of home. It kept her well away from the main strip with all of its torturous scents of fried, grilled, and sugar coated delights. It was still daylight out, but the road she was traveling was passing along a secluded trash littered section of the park, that ran parallel to where she was now. An area that had a rough reputation of late. So it wasn't surprising that Utena was feeling more alert than usual. Her hooded eyes, shaded by the bangs of her short pink hair, cautiously kept glancing about.

That was when she first heard it…the faint pickings of a guitar. It came faint and echoing (past the worn parked cars and dilapidated buildings) in this run-down part of town. As she continued walking, it grew louder in volume to where she was able to make out a tune from the jumble of notes. A man was sitting on the back of a park bench with one booted foot propped up on the other as he balanced himself with a guitar in his lap. He had a large green mohawk and several piercings in his eyebrow, nose, ear, and lip. There was a tattoo of some random punk or metal band on his arm, which was left bare in the tee shirt he was wearing. The shirt itself was a contrasting faded black to the black jeans he wore stuffed in the knee-high boots. Altogether, a disturbing character.

Utena hoped to continue by him without being stopped, but she had only gone two feet in the other direction when a decidedly British-accented male voice broke out behind her, "Hey chickie! Hold up a minute!"….wonderful…

The light pink curls of hair that fell just past her ear tickled slightly as she turned, her face neutral. This guy was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. Her voice came out cool, "Yeah?"

The man hurried up to her, stopping just a few feet away from her. Ducking his head apologetically, he asked, "Say, do ya know what time it is?" Just great. He was probably going to try and mug her or something. Not that she couldn't handle it or anything. It was just the annoyance of having to deal with it all together. Flicking out her wrist from within the sleeve of her dark green winter coat, the face of the watch flashed in the dim light of day. "It's a quarter of six."

The man gave a heavy sigh and threw up his hands. "Just great…the gang was supposed to meet me here to play a few sets and they never showed up! And after they called me out here and all…"

Utena raised a shapely eyebrow in disbelief. It sounded like an unlikely story. Why didn't this guy just hurry up and leave already? Her voice came out as incredulous, "Are you certain you were supposed to meet them here?" She gestured about them making sure to keep the distance between them. The crumbling buildings around them and the graffiti littered bench made his story seem off.

"Yeah", he said with a nod, "The park bench on the corner of Elm Road and Dithers Street." Utena sighed with a wave of dismissal, "You're not on Elm Road. This is Dithers and Walker. Elm Road is parallel to this one, clear on the other side of the park." This guy was either clueless or a bad liar. But either way, she didn't have time for this. As she was about to walk away, the guy stopped her progress with a self-mocking laugh, "Oh man! No wonder! Hey thanks for the help, chickie! I'd have been waiting here all night otherwise."

That statement struck a chord within Utena's being for some reason. Her face lost a little of its coldness as she asked, "All night…but why? If they weren't coming to meet you, why would you waste your time sitting out here in the cold?" The mohawked man gave a lighthearted chuckle and stood, "Naw, it wouldn't have been all night. My friends would have found me eventually. They would definitely have come looking for me if I hadn't shown up after awhile."

Utena looked up at him perplexed. His comment made something within her feel hollow and aching. Why did that sort of stupid behavior appeal to her? Wasn't it naïve? Had she ever been like that? "Are you so sure your 'friends' would have come looking for you? Are they really that loyal?" Utena's voice had taken on a harder edge that was sure to rub the other guy wrong. The pierced stranger however surprised her by not getting upset at all. He simply smiled in confusion as he walked closer.

"Of course. Why would they abandon me? All I'd ha to do was be patient and have faith…don't you have friends like that?"

That turnabout question caught the girl in an awkward and disquieting hesitation. But before she could think of what to say, the man appeared beside her and gave her a friendly slap on the back. As he began steering her down the street he gave another guffawing chuckle, "Hey come on, chickie! I'll buy you a burger down at the fast food place on the next block. My way of saying thanks for helping me out."

Utena was startled by the carefree attitude and offer, and despite her protestations they ended up going there anyway. As they picked up the food from the attendant, the mohawk man getting more than a few stares from those around them, he introduced himself as Jared Summers. He was a musician from a local punk-rock group called Crysanthium Ecstasy. Utena had merely smirked at the name, which caused Jared to exclaim, "Hey! Got you to smile! Yeah, lame name, I know…but we aren't too bad! You should stop by our hangout sometime. We usually plug in at the 'Horse and Saddle'."

And that was the turning point in the mundane life of college student Utena Tenjou.

To Be Continued


	2. Ripple Effect

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**No Rock to Cling To: Ripple Effect**

Utena Tenjou, lead singer and guitarist of Crysanthium Ecstasy was currently flopped on the old beat up couch in the back stage prep area, relaxing after her band's latest performance. The other members of the band were scattered about the room on other chairs, sofas, and bean bag chairs, all of who were sweating and flushed. Outside, the sounds of the still wildly cheering crowd could be heard, and it made Utena fill with pleasure and pride. The pink haired band member glanced about her with a half cocked grin at the other five people in the room. They too grinned and nodded back, even shy Violet, but no one spoke. There was no need for words.

The group lounged in the afterglow, soaking up the air conditioning and the praise from just down and across the hallway. Finally though, one of the drummers stood and called out cheerfully, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go and bust out those six packs we brought. Who all wants a beer?"

"Yeah I'll take one, Lance." Eric, the female bass player called from the sofa arm on which she perched. Lance gave her a nod and put a gentle arm around black clad Violet, who was hunched in a heavily duct taped bean bag chair.

"Hey, you want one Violet?"

She gave a wordless shake of her head, and the taller man gave her a reassuring smile. Utena just raised her hand slightly to say she wanted one. Jared didn't even bother. Everyone knew the man liked his celebratory alcohol. Mason gave a nod and with that Lance left to go fill their orders.

Eric stretched her arms over her head as Mason planted a kiss on her cheek. "Shit! We kicked ass tonight! That's gotta be our best concert ever!" There were noises of agreement about the room. "And man, I've never heard you sound so good Ten. I swear, every time you go on stage you get even better…it's damn eerie…" Eric shook her head in wonder.

Utena, or "Ten" as she was known on stage gave a chuckle and a wave, "I couldn't have done as well as I did without Violet's keyboard playing. I nearly forgot my next line on the third set, and it was a good thing she was playing the melody."

Violet blushed under the praise and looked down at the floor. Lance came back in, juggling several open bottles and began doling them out. Mason chuckled as he took his, but Eric just pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose in contempt. "Idiot…why didn't you just bring the whole six pack crate…For all I know you could've slipped a date rape drug in here…"

Lance gave a burst of laughter, and Mason wrapped his tanned arms around his girlfriend. "I wouldn't have let him." He kissed her neck still smiling. Eric's frown turned into a lopsided grin, but she still had her eyebrow raised as she pushed the drummer away. "Whatever…you'd have taken advantage of the situation.

"Probably."

Eric laughed as he began tickling her under her ribs, arching his eyebrows. Jared rolled his eyes. "Get a damn room you two…bloody hell, it's enough to have to listen to you two duckies flirt all the time. I don't want to have the visual as well." Jared ducked as Eric's sneaker nearly caught his head. "Now now, see here chickie…violence only begets more violence! And besides, you nearly messed up my hair…it took me hours to get that perfect shade of blue you know…"

Lance rolled his eyes in response. At that moment Brian Summers, Jared's father and the group's manager, walked in holding a stack of papers rolled tightly in his fist. His normally calm demeanor and tidy state of dress was flustered and askew with excitement. Mr. Summers ran a hand through his balding brown hair as he shook the rolled up document at them, broadly grinning. "You lot aren't going to believe this!"

This got everyone's attention, and youthful bodies began sitting up in rapt attention. Even Violet looked up attentively instead of at the floor, huddled away nervously. Mr. Summers never barged in on them usually, preferring not to delve to deeply in his son's and his friends affairs. Preferring to help from the sidelines and just watch quietly. Seeing him here was unusual.

"There was a recording company representative sitting in the pub tonight, a bloke who's a scout for Pelican Records. Says he thinks you guys are a major hit, and that his company wants to take you all on! I did some research on the company and it's stats…it's big…seriously big…and it's completely legit, if you can believe that. They've been heading several big namers and singers and bands across the country. And they want you horrible bunch to come in and record some cd. _And_...they're willing to pay BIG. I don't think I've seen so many zeros before without having a contract attached to it first…"

Mason nearly tumbled the girl that was sitting dazed in his lap. But Jared did leap to his feet as did Utena.

"Pops, are you serious?!"

The older man gave a nod. "No lie…they're hard on to get your band to sign a contract on with them. They believe you could be the next big hit. There's been a meeting set up for you tomorrow so you can come in, visit the facilities, and talk more in depth. I'd like to go with you to make sure it all runs smoothly and what-not…that is if you don't mind an old man's advice on things…"

Violet clapped her hands together in excitement, smiling broadly as Jared leaped across the room to hug his happy father, tears in both of their eyes. Utena gave a crow of triumph, and Mason and Lance both joined in, raising their bottles high. Eric just grinned and couldn't seem to stop, but was quickly taken into a huge bear embrace by Jared as he rounded the room shaking everyone's hands. The celebration lasted far into the night, with the band being sought out by the owner of the 'Horse and Saddle' who set out a round of drinks to the entire bar on the house. Violet, who was only eighteen and under the drinking age was given a shirley temple, but as Utena and the rest of the gang had no such legal issues, everyone was quickly and merrily sloshed. So it's no wonder that the next day they all nearly overslept past their set appointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenjou Utena was feeling foggy headed and slightly ill as she nursed a strong coffee the next early afternoon in Mr. Summer's office. The plan was for the gang to meet there and car pool in his van to Pelican Records, a very impressive building from afar. Violet had been the first to arrive, shy with Jared and his father being left alone with them. Jared for his part was quite used to heavy drinking and looked practically chipper sitting there with a huge grin on his face. It only served to blacken the pink haired guitarist's mood as she choked down a handful of aspirin for breakfast. The others eventually showed up, all in various states of hangover recovery, and the young adults piled into their manager's van with dark complaints at the too brightly shining sun.

Placing a pair of smoky dark wrap-around sunglasses over her eyes, and leaning her head back on the seat, in between Mason and Lance, she tried to ease the pounding in her head as they drove in relative silence. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes to find Violet watching her, her expression guarded. Raising an eyebrow and sitting up, Utena leaned through the press of male bodies to hit the radio and flipped on an oldies rock station. Jared, in the passenger seat, grinned and began mouthing the words to his band mates in the back, twisting his face comically as he serenaded them. His father reached around and whapped him on the back of his mohawk.

"Damn it Jared! Turn around and put your ruddy seat belt on, or I'll hit the damn breaks you knuckle head!! You kids these days…liable to go flying out the dash and breaking your face on the pavement!"

Jared growled and rubbed the back of his head, flipping his old man the bird. His father retaliated by swerving the car quickly in the lane, and was rewarded by a loud thunk as his son's head hit the passenger window.

"Damn it Pops, you're gonna get us bloody killed!!" But he ended up putting the seat belt back on anyway. His friends chuckled at the exchange, but their nervousness was evident from their carefully neutral expressions. Even Utena, who was pretty well known for not really giving a damn about things one way or the other, was quiet in anticipation for the meeting to come. Would they really take them on? Was this their chance for fame and fortune?

After an agonizing fifteen minute drive, where Brian Summers broke every speed record just to make it in time, they pulled into the parking lot of the enormous high-rise building with it's flashing silver emblem. After parking in the visitor's section, they walked in the front door, looking very out of place with the designer suits and top of the line fashion walking in and out. Lance and Mason self conciously kept tugging their shirts down and checking their hair in the glass reflections as they waited

The rag tag group, who's attire ranged from black biker pants and chains, to a brightly colored mix-matched ensemble, to black long sleeved button coat and dark leggings, stood in front of the desk whose secretary looked at them expectantly. She was neatly dressed in a jacket and skirt, with a small gold pin on her lapel.

"May I help you?"

Mr. Summers, as smartly dressed as always, came to the front of the group and cleared his throat, "We have an appointment with Mr. Dimiccio." The secretary scanned her computer screen and smiled, "Ah yes, we have you right here. Please follow the hall to the right, and have a seat in the lounge area. He will be with you shortly."

Mason gave a flirty little wave and was promptly punched in the arm by Eric as the group followed the secretary's directions and made their way over. They sat right outside a set of frosted glass doors with stylized pelicans on them. A small gold plate to the side of the doors read Dimiccio, Richard : Executive Producer.

Some time later, the doors opened, and a middle aged man in a romani suit and glasses came out shaking another man's hand. The glasses man left, and the one remaining could only be Richard Dimiccio. He motioned to the group with a smile, and headed back inside the office, "Come on in everyone. I'm glad you came." He set them down in posh but fashionable red cushioned chairs in front of his spacious desk, then took a seat himself. He wore an open necked blue dress shirt and black slacks, his light colored hair swept back and neat. He seemed a bit young at first, but his gestures hinted at cunning and intelligence. He wasted no time in proposing.

"I'm sure you're surprised to be here, it's certainly a bit far from the bar you have been playing at up until now. But quite frankly our scout was surprised at the amount of raw talent and ability you demonstrated, and after listening to a small copied portion of your music I was inclined to agree. We here at Pelican Records are always keeping an eye out for new upcoming talent, so we frequently take on several no-name bands and eventually raise them up to chart status."

He leaned forward, an intense look on his face, "But I have to say…listening to a recording of you all…I think you could be big. You're music is fresh, the lyrics are cutting edge, and you seem to have a fairly diverse group. You aren't cliché. And with a little polish and a few recordings made, I think we might have the next Steel Razors. Lance gave a low whistle, the Steel Razors were a mega watt band that was currently touring the country with sold out shows wherever they went. They were on the news and in magazines everywhere. Even Eric found it hard to remain sullen and skeptical, dreams of grandeur were beginning to set in for all of them.

Seeing his audience captivated, he turned to Jared's father, and began outlining his ideas and the contract he planned to settle with Crysanthium Exctasy. Utena found it hard to follow all of the in depth discussion, but Mr. Summers looked pleased with the outcome, when the shook hands and Mr. Dimiccio turned to address the group as a whole.

"That's that then…simply look over these documents, and sign where it's appropriate, and we'll give you a tour of our studios. I'd like to start recording you all as soon as possible. Which one of you is Ten?"

Utena looked up from her musings and looked the man in the eye. He gave her a smile and an appreciative nod. "Yes…with your voice and your band's outstanding playing, I see great things for you all." Utena said nothing, simply brushing a hand through her short spiked pink hair.

The next few months seemed to fly past in a blur, as the band signed on with Pelican records and began the process of recording and releasing their records. And just as Mr. Dimiccio predicted, they were an instant success. Crysanthium Exctasy soon found itself blazing up the charts with their number one single _Hold Up_. Their first cd sold out with record sales, and it was quickly being eaten up over the internet by foreign listeners. Concerts were scheduled and played through, each with a bigger turn out than the last, and merchandise became available. As their popularity and fame grew, so did their wallets. Eric was able to finally pay off her parents mortgage and buy them a decent home, moving out to live with Mason. Utena payed off her student loans and was able to set out money for a condo, while Violet bought her very own car.

Their second cd came out two months after their first one, entitled Caged Discovery. Several boys began sporting Jared's mohawk, and fan mail started pouring in. Eventually, under the supervision of Pelican Records, their music was released overseas to Germany and Japan.

And it was there in Japan, while driving about in her sleek white sports car, that a dark skinned beauty turned on her radio to suddenly have a hauntingly familiar voice croon in her ear.

_And when you're glancin' at reflections, tradin' glasses for contacts,_

_Following the crowd for your redemption, goin' down a path you can't travel back:_

_Hold up!!_

The violet haired woman hit her breaks as she almost rear-ended the car in front of her. Pulling off to the side, she stared entranced ahead as the sounds of the one she had been searching for, rolled across her ears like smooth velvet.

"I've found you at last…"

To Be Continued


	3. Encounter

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**No Rock to Cling To: Encounter**

It was another sold out show. One of their last few before they moved onto the next city. The band had been belting out music all night, giving it everything they had. So it was really no surprise that Utena wasn't the only one sweating under the harsh blinding lights of the stage. No one in Crysanthium Ecstasy was able to make out individual features in the cheering throbbing mass of bodies before and around them, but they could feel the energy of the crowd and hear the somewhat off-key locals who sang along with them.

Jared struck a sharp resounding cord, and their fans roared in approval. His and Utena's voices blended into the final lines of the song, his deeper masculine voice complimenting her slightly higher and smoother one nicely.

"_Leave me to my swinging…just leave me to my swinging…just leave me…just swing!"_

At the final slam of the twin sets of drums and the last quick jerk of the various strings, the entire group simultaneously collapsed away from their instruments. The crowd was in a frenzy. Suddenly the burly guys in security shirts had their hands full trying to keep the more zealous from climbing up the bars to reach the raised stage. The pink haired woman swiped her hand across her forehead, her pink curls damp around her ears. Declarations from members of the crowd barely reached her ears as she picked up the mike from it's stand. The slightly husky sound of her voice already had immediate effect and the seething mob calmed. The concert hall fell silent as she addressed them with her infamous half-cocked smile.

"I can't thank you all enough for comin' out tonight. You made it happen!" Cheers erupted and she waited until they finally quieted again. "And for being such a kick-ass crowd—", she was cut off again by mayhem and gave a chuckle that electronically rippled across the crowd through the massive speakers situated around them. "—we're going to play one last song for you before we end this." The noise that followed made the floor tremble. Utena situated the mic back in its stand and swung her guitar around on its strap. Looking back at the grinning faces behind her, she called "You all ready?"

Eric gave a nod with a thumbs up and the others acknowledged. Mason called back jokingly, "Think you can stay standing long enough for this last bit?" Jared laughed away from the mike, even as Mason began clicking his drum sticks together over his head, "She'd better…I'd hate to see what they'd do to her if she didn't…"

Utena casually flipped them off and turned back around counting in her head. Once Eric had played the first four measures, she and Jared exploded into the microphones…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, the band walked behind stage. Some moved with limps from having leaped, stomped, and crashed about during the last show. All were sporting a more costly wardrobe than when they had first signed their contracts months ago, although most had stuck with their tastes. As one they headed for the lounge that had been prepared for them, knowing their instruments would be well taken care of by the staff.

Eric held Mason's hand loosely, and little Violet was being cuddled by Jared (who had easily picked up the smaller gothic girl). She gave a rare happy smile as the brotherly gesture swung her to and fro. The corner of the lead singer's lips tugged into a soft smile at the sight. She ran a hair through her soggy pink curls tiredly. She squeezed her eyes shut as a pain flashed through her brain like fire. Her head was buzzing...had been buzzing a lot lately... She ignored it.

As they entered the lounge, where they had been scheduled to meet with those who had backstage passes, camera bulbs flashed to life and left spots in the pink haired woman's eyes. She kept her smirk plastered on her face due to increasing practice. As the flashes slowed and her eyes adjusted to the room, she could make out the shapes of six various young people. All who seemed about to burst in their excitement. Utena chuckled inward darkly. She still couldn't fathom why their fans could be so obsessed with them. To her, they were still the same measly band playing at shifty bars. But to their fans they were idols.

Lance and Mason were flashing their million watt smiles as two punk dressed girls clamored over to them with hearts practically in their eyes. Jared had slung an arm around one scrawny beaming kid and was taking a picture. Eric was in the middle of chatting with a guy who was obviously trying to pick her up. And Violet was shyly standing to the side, having received a cola from a gentlemanly fellow. She was handed an autograph book, which she obliged by signing with her ornate signature.

Tenjou was so caught up with watching the others that she was suddenly surprised when the kid Jared had been with, along the two girls, suddenly rounded on her.

"Oh wow, it's such an honor to meet you!"

"Ten, I absolutely love your voice! I have all you guys' cds!"

"Can I get a picture and an autograph?"

"Omigosh you're even hotter in real life!"

"Wow, is that a new tattoo?! It's awesome!"

Utena tried to keep from stepping back nervously as she gave a small nod and a murmured word of thanks. A handmade tablet was shoved eagerly into her hands. No sooner had she finished signing that one that she found herself the object of a double embrace between the two girls. A sudden flash blinded her world. Two more came over for autographs and then she was in the midst of a group shot with her fellow band members. Her head buzzed harder, and her eyes narrowed in discomfort. Her tense body started as she felt a large warm hand on her shoulder. But she quickly relaxed as she recognized it as Jared's. With him there as an anchor, she managed to steady her reeling mind. Once the picture was taken, she walked away towards the refreshment table, a headache beginning to stab between her eyes.

"Would you like a towel?"

The blue eyed singer was leaning tiredly on the table's edge, her brow still slick with sweat from the concert. Without looking over her shoulder she gratefully accepted a small white hand towel. Mopping her brow and turning around she gave a plastered-on smile.

"Thanks, I really—", her words died in her throat. Before her stood a dark skinned beauty with long trailing violet hair. She was dressed in a business woman's silk blouse top and slacks, gracefully poised on high heels. Her good looks were enough to hit anyone like a truck, but it was the dark cold chill that ran down her spine that stopped Utena cold. With that chill came a dark anger that broiled deeply, somewhere in her stomach. Her jaw clenched.

Jared came up beside her and gave her a discreet nudge. Giving herself a mental shake, Utena forced a smile back on her face and continued, "I really appreciate it." She was certain the sudden awkwardness had to be plain to everyone in the room. 'The hell was wrong with her? Pull it together!' was the look that came from Lance.

The dark woman smiled, "Hello Utena." Jared immediately looked up and gave a suspicious frown as he turned to his friend. Utena's fake smile had faded into what appeared to him to be cold confusion.

"I go by the name 'Ten'. 'Utena' is not a name I use."

The woman's warm smile never wavered, "But your name was Utena Tenjou once…don't you recall?"

Utena began to frown as well. "Sorry…it's just 'Ten'…now who might you be?"

The woman gave a bow and switched to Japanese, which only the pink haired girl was able to understand. "I am Himemiya, Anthy. And I've known you since before you became 'Ten'. But it seems as though you haven't remembered yet."

Utena's smile returned, but her eyes had gone as cold as winter skies. She replied in Japanese as well, astounding Jared who looked completely lost with the exchange. "Nope, you must be mistaken. Or you're just another one of these idiots who write and email us about being old friends and acquaintances. I don't know you."

That feeling that hadtingled down her back and across her skin remained, strengthened, but she doggedly refused to let it show. Something else was coming to the forefront of her senses: The scent of roses was perfuming the air. It was a scent Utena despised more than anything else. The woman allowed a glimpse of frustration and impatience to mar her features, but then the smile was back in place quick enough. The so-called Anthy Himemiya bowed and presented her a vase of a dozen white roses along with a business card.

"Well then, will you not at least accept this then, Ms. Ten?"

Utena warily took the vase and card, reading it quickly. It stated boldly: Anthy Himemiya- West Shore Catering and Floral Services. The woman opposite her smiled, and it lit up her face like that of a divine goddess. Utena suddenly felt the urge to take the vase and smash into that pretty little head. But Jared on the other hand was blushing slightly, and looked like he had been hit between the eyes by a sledge hammer.

"Perhaps we'll be in touch, who knows…maybe you'll have need of my services someday…even if it's just to talk." Anthy switched back to English with this last statement and Jared grinned at Utena lecherously. The woman in question however merely shook her head, her voice coming out strangely through her clenched teeth. "I highly doubt that." And with that said, she spun on her booted heel and headed for the door. There were noises of disappointment behind her, but her new manager and a couple of security guards stepped in to begin ushering people out.

Back in her dressing room, Utena glared at the vase of flowers in her hands. She moved to toss them in the trash bin, but stopped and placed them on Violet's table instead. The girl would appreciate them more anyway. She did however tear the business card in two and threw the pieces away as she took a seat in her chair. A moment later, her chattering band mates came in, situating themselves about the room.

Jared came in last, making cow eyes at her reflection in the mirror. 'Ten' groaned, already knowing what was to come.

"Woo woo! Wow Ten, a total lady killer, eh? So is that the way you swing then? She sure was hot enough."

Eric raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, "What chick was this?" Jared grinned mischievously, "The knock-out indian broad. The only one who didn't look like a total groupie."

Mason gave a burst of laughter, "Woah ho! Some girl checkin' you out, huh?" Utena gave a huff of annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Can it already."

But Mason only grinned wider, "And here I thought you were a man-eater." He made a lewd geature with his face and hands as Eric shoved him off the chair he was sitting, "That's so gross you pig."

Utena smirked at the two men and batted her eyes, growing quite tired of being the butt of their jokes, "Well now, I'd like to consider myself an 'equal opportunist'…" She made a kissing motion at Jared, "…Just not with either of you."

Jared gave a mock cry of pain, "Ouch chickie, that hurt! Careful with that acid tongue of yours, you'll bring a man on his knees." Then he grinned devilishly, "Which may not be so bad." The others groaned at this lame comeback, except for Violet who was blushing. His gaze became serious however as he locked eyes with her reflection's, since her back was turned to the group. "But still…it's weird how she knew your real name…nobody should, 'cause we never use it for anything…you know her or somethin'? Sounded like she spoke chinese or whatever it is you speak…"

"Japanese…" Utena remarked absently, her face one full of brooding. She frowned and shook her head, "I don't know her."

The room was quiet a moment, until Lance broke it abruptly, "Could she have, ya know…known you from before?" The room became tense as Utena said nothing. Eric unable to stand it anymore leaned over and punched him hard in the arm, " Ass! Don't bring that up. It doesn't matter she's got damn amnesia—" she broke off her statement, looking embarrassed. "S-sorry…"

Lance shrugged, "What? I was just sayin'…I mean like, maybe she could help or something. Get you into contact with some people. I dunno." Utena stood and gave an amiable shrug. "It doesn't matter. No worries… I don't care about the past anymore. 'The future is now', right?" She picked up a pack of cigarettes and gave a small wave. "I'm going out back for a smoke. I'll catch up with you guys back at the hotel later."

The gang gave a nod, and Violet went to collect her roses, "Is it okay? I can have these?"

The pale woman gave a smile and tossled her hair, "Yeah. I'm allergic to roses."

After closing the door behind her, she gave a nod to one of the security guards standing by the back door. He assured her the area was cleared of people. She pushed the bar and stepped out into the cool night, leaning against the side of the building tiredly. Her form was shadowed from view for a moment until a tiny click was heard and a small flare of light lit up her chin and cheeks in its glow. The light went out, but the glowing end of her cigarette was still visible. Rings of spicy clove smoke drifted upwards as she breathed and then exhaled. She closed her eyes, just concentrating on the taste of the slender tube in her mouth. It would be quite a while before she would show back up at the hotel. Her head was buzzing again...

To Be Continued


	4. That Unusual Sound

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**No Rock to Cling To: That Unusual Sound**

The throbbing bass and the colored strobe lights that flashed upon the mass of bodies pulsating on the dance floor were things that were a customary sight at the Crimson Dream nightclub. The array of elegant booths that lined the walls of the club, and the tables on the second story of the place, were jammed with enthusiastic youths and classy night life. Outside the ornate double doors a massive bouncer had his arms crossed at a trailing line of people, all who waited patiently for the chance to experience the club's exotic sensations.

Inside, large silk tapestries extended from a massive centerpiece iron work chandelier on the ceiling, to come ghosting down the walls like some sort of tent. Scantily clad waitresses dress in black tuxedo bathing suits and bow ties, were serving drinks. A well stocked and modern looking bar was nestled against the back wall. Steel ladders twined upward to form gilded cages where exotic dancers gyrated and entertained. The flashing colored lights shined upon a dj's booth on a dais in front of the vast dance floor. Behind it was a young woman with a cap pulled low over her eyes and loose baseball shirt. Spinning off techno and throbbing dance mixes that sent the mass of bodies moving below, she glanced up and gave a small nod to where the club owner watched her patiently in the back.

The man in question was an elegant red head, as elegant as everything else in his sphere of influence, who was at the moment somewhat occupied with three ladies on each arm. Within his booth, he smiled and charmed his way among the six cooing and giggling women, who all looked as if they were wanting to taste more than the fancy alcoholic drinks they held. He gave a nod in return to the young woman who worked on her task to keep the club hopping and vibrant. It would seem she would do well here…her music selection had been quite adequate so far. The matter of her choice of dress was of course was something that needed to be discussed. But all in all, Touga Kiryuu was quite pleased with how well his chain of clubs had been taking off. It gave him a chance to explore his inner creativity through an avenue much to his tastes.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the nuzzling embrace of the girl who called herself 'Angel', and just listened. The music merged into the next song, and suddenly the club slowed as it came on. The bass had slowed into a steady, strong pulsation and the faint sound of a drum keeping beat could be heard. It sounded as though a piano were playing, but what had unexpectedly caught the attention of the dancers and drinkers was the rolling velvet voice of a woman who began singing.

_I can hear it in the rustling curtains_

_The sound that only shadows have_

_I'm thinking of you baby_

_Can you feel me, maybe?_

A man shuddered on the dance floor, his eyes closed and his face held in rapt wonderment. That sultry voice seemed to slip across the crowd, making them sigh in pleasure. Then as they seemed to individually regain their senses, they began moving in slow time to the beat, couples appeared and wrapped arms about each other. Foreheads leaned against shoulders and chests, as men and women began slowly swaying in rhythm.

Touga's eyes held confusion. What _was_ this song? This...this...purely _sensual_ piece that had captivated his nightclub? He could almost feel the sexual tension soaking the room. He had never heard anything like it! He closed his eyes again and just listened, his recent acquisitions had stilled too, snuggling along his arms and the swell of his chest. Something so hauntingly familiar yet completely alien…it tugged at his mind like nothing ever had before. Timeless…that was what it was…

He leaned down to brush lips across the forehead of the blonde, but paused in mid-motion as he looked at her closely. Her eyes were unfocused, and they darted ever so slightly…moving as if they were seeing a vision before them. Odd. What was…

He looked at his other women, and found they too had that same slack gaze…as if they were dreaming with their eyes open. It disconcerted him for some reason he couldn't put his finger on. All around him, it was the same. If he had to put a word to it, he'd have to say they were bespelled. But…by the strange woman's voice alone? She was good, yes…but other than that… He didn't see what the strange draw was.

In the back of Kiryuu's mind, a warning was buzzing. Something was not right…He used his hand to turn one of his 'friends' to look him in the eye, and spoke to her seductively but firmly. "My dear…is something the matter?" _What is happening to you? _She seemed to be pulling herself from far away to answer him, a dreamy look on her face, "It's so beautiful…this song…it makes me think of rose-colored bed sheets…" Touga smile widened and he was about to remark a bit on this particular phrasing, when the woman in his right arm sighed contentedly and chimed in, "Yes…and white castles…"

He stopped in surprise. _Castles_?…why on earth… There was nothing even close to such a thing in the lyrics of the song. What on earth made her come up with that odd image? That worried alarm in the back of his mind was beginning to buzz again more anxiously. He turned his head and made to listen more closely to the song again. _Was_ there mention of castles? Maybe he had missed it.

_Let me pour out my thoughts_

_One last lullaby…_

_The moonlight hidden by the gale_

_A creaking boat without a sail_

_Softly and coolly I whisper_

_Calling back to me_

Can you hear me baby?

_I can nearly touch you, maybe…_

There was no mention of castles or bed sheets or any such thing…the song itself reminded him of the old clubs in the detective movies with the woman in the red dress singing as everyone sipped martinis. In fact, he had given one of his clubs that exact feel. But it wasn't the words that struck him, it was the woman's tone and purring coil in her words. If he closed his eyes and rested his head back, he could almost picture velvet being rubbed along inside his skull. He shuddered as goosebumps ran up his arms and a warm tingle ran down his spine. It was an enjoyable voice. So why was it he suddenly didn't want to listen anymore?…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last couple had just departed, and Touga had sent his beauties away, pleading lightly that he had business to conduct and he wouldn't wish to bore them. But honestly he simply didn't want to deal with their presence at the moment. He was beginning to feel ill at ease within his own club. Touga was now standing behind his office desk, located in a private room on the second floor of the club. Before him stood the young woman who had just been taken on to be in charge of the club's music. Her ball cap was pushed up and her brown eyes were visible as they steadily waited to hear what her new employer had to say.

"Ah yes, Mari Hozumi…I felt that you were quite exceptional in your performance tonight. Remarkable indeed, I would be glad to hire you on to work full time. Of course I'm afraid we must have some manner of dress code, in order to carry on with the theme of the club. I hope you understand…"

Mari gave a smile and a nod of acceptance. "Of course, sir."

Touga smiled warmly his red silk mane falling gently around his face as he moved to come around the desk to hand her a small stack of papers. "These further explain what your hours would be, your weekly pay, and what all would be required of you. It also lists the benefits that come with your position. I'm pleased to have you aboard." He extended a hand and she took it without hesitation to grasp it in a handshake.

He smiled again, "I hope that you will be able to start next week on Thursday. As you can see, for my club's atmosphere I require a competent person to handle the music. Will that be alright with you?"

Mari gave a surprised grin, "A-ah yes! That's be fantastic—err I mean, yes sir."

Touga gave a chuckle that seemed to dance in the space between them. "Don't be concerned with formalities…I'm certain you will do just fine. Thank you again." Mari gave a bow and made to leave when his voice halted her.

"Ah, Hozumi-san…what was that one song you played…the slow one with the woman singing?"

Mari looked back, instant recognition on her face, "Oh that one…I'm sorry if it wasn't to your tastes Kiryuu-san…it just happens to be a favorite of mine. I really like the singer. It's called 'Imagination'."

Touga's eyebrow gracefully lifted, "I must say, it was quite extraordinary…and who is the artist?"

Mari's eyes seemed to go unfocused as she replied, "Her name is Ten…she's the lead singer of a group called Crysanthium Ecstasy…such a lovely voice too… I absolutely adore her!" Shaking her head a bit she came back to herself, looking embarassed. Bowing again, Mari took her leave.

Touga sat down behind his desk contemplatively. Ten…an odd stage name to be sure…just what sort of group was Crysanthium Ecstasy anyway? It didn't sound like the sort of music he would normally be interested in…

He checked the time and realized it was quite late. He'd need to head back to his apartment and get some sleep if he was to meet with Saionji tomorrow morning. The two of them were supposed to have tea and catch up on old times, but if he knew his childhood friend he'd most likely get roped into a match with the dojo leader. He smiled in anticipation of the thought. Standing and moving to the door, Touga began to make his way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had slowly become the dark hours of the next morning as he dried his hair from his shower and listened to the messages on his voice mail, he frowned as he kept thinking over the oddness of his club that night. Something was niggling him stubbornly…and it probably wouldn't let him sleep until he sated his curiosity. Moving over into the den, where his desk and computer were set up in one corner, he sat down in the hardwood black chair, and flicked on the monitor.

It shouldn't be too hard to see what this Ten woman looked like…in his own mind he pictured a classic beauty with an aristocratic flair to her grace. Typing into the search engine on the internet browser, Touga pushed his hair back over his shoulder as he waited momentarily. With moments, several hundred sites popped up onto his screen, shrines and information places on this musical group…but most of them revolved around 'Ten'.

Clicking on one name among the lists, he waited as the page loaded onto the screen…and stared in absolute shock. A face looked back at him, frozen in time…eyes like the clearest skies, but they held disdain and cool rejection for whatever they were staring back at. Rose-tinted pink hair had been cut short and gelled into spikes, and there were several ear piercings to mar that perfect pale skin. She wore a torn sleeveless black shirt with a random band name in red letters smeared across its front. All in all, a rough and uncivilized looking character…but that face…god that face was so damn familiar! He had seen this face before, and he knew in his bones that she had not looked like this before.

There was a stabbing sensation behind his eyes…as if something in his mind was breaking and cracking apart, but he paid it no heed. He just stared at the face of this woman, whom he distantly realized was standing in the middle of a group of people…her bandmates he assumed. But it was to her that all eyes turned. It was she that drew the gazes…even her dress and hair style couldn't take away from the breath-taking beauty she possessed. Poised with a dangerous edge…who _was_ this girl?

He suddenly felt dizzy, and didn't know why. Something was suddenly wrong with him…what…what was…

He stumbled back and fell over onto his back, taking the chair down with him. The chair leg had accidentally looped underneath the power cord, and with an angry zzzzzt the screen blipped out to black. He held his head, trying to regain his composure and senses, but couldn't seem to make anything work right. Holding onto the desk edge like a life line, he managed to drag himself to his feet, but ended up knocking papers off and send them flying like startled white birds.

Have to…get to…the phone…

He took a sudden lurch forward, and like a drunk man, used the back of the couch to try and keep him upright as he made his way back toward the phone and its answering machine. A crash and a splash of water across his bare feet told him he had shattered the vase of flowers as his hands fumbled for the phone. He managed to grab a hold of the entire cradle and phone, when he pitched forward unexpectedly. His eyes rolled up into his head even before he hit the ground, crumpling awkwardly and without the grace he normally exhibited. Collapsed, with his wrist and arm tangled up in the phone cord, one arm flung outward Touga Kiryuu passed out…

...and dreamed…

To Be Continued


	5. Reunions and Interviews

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

No Rock to Cling To: Reunions and Interviews

Saionji Kyouichi had just finished scrubbing the polished wood of his practice hall, a private sanctuary he enjoyed retreating to early in the morning. It was at that time in the crisp air of morning, when the sun had barely begun to shine with warm orange rays over the surface of the horizon, that he felt the most at peace and connected with his inner spirit. It was always quiet, none of his students breaking the atmosphere with their movements or clacking bokkens. Serene…fluid…that was the way mornings should be.

Ever since graduation, the green haired man had begun traveling and competing…gaining respect and admiration as a master of the Japanese sword. With age, his famous black temper had cooled and honed into a man's unbreakable will and fortitude. He began to mature both in body, mind, and spirit. And as he grew in skill and knowledge, he began receiving requests for lectures and demonstrations all across his native land. With the money and success of his teachings, Saionji at the age of 23 opened his own dojo and began teaching men and women his art. Now, a year after it opened, it held a prestigious name and rank among the kendo community, despite his youth.

Putting up his bucket and cloth, he padded on bare feet to the tea house he had built on his property. An outdoor area that overlooked the landscape of his estate, it was the second most beloved place in his home. The green haired man had just finished whisking the tea when his ears detected the sound of someone approaching. Looking up, he smiled a rare warm grin, and moved over to clasp the oncoming man on the back.

"Touga! I see you managed to make it on time today…almost odd seeing you out of bed so early in the morning…" His violet eyes twinkling as he gave a smirk. The red haired man in the tailored Italian suit merely gave an indulging smile, and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Ah, Saionji…as pleasant as ever…I see you had no trouble with the early hour…but then you always were one to favor such dull past times…"

The green haired man gave a dark scowl of annoyance…but within a few moments, his scowl melted as he gave a deep belly chuckle. As Saionji clapped him on the back again and took his place on one side of the low cherry wood table, Touga's eyes softened slightly. His old friend had changed quite a great deal since their time in high school…he remembered a darker and more withdrawn version, than this older and more peaceful Saionji that kneeled before him. It made his inner troubles fade a bit.

The two man sat across from each other, each with a steaming tea cup in their hands. Both seemed more aged and powerful compared to their past youthful selves. Saionji had cut his hair to a more manageable shoulder length, and now seemed to favor wearing it constantly tied back behind his ears. It gave him a more rugged look that fit well with the goatee he now sported. Touga's hair had grown even longer, and flowed loose and fine down to his waist like a cape. His pale skin was still perfection, and his slim build made him seem princely compared to the muscular warrior dressed in traditional garb. Quite a pair they were.

Sipping their tea silently a moment, enjoying the sun rise, the two friends let things sit calmly and at ease between them. Saionji surprisingly was the first to break the silence.

"Tell me Touga…do you think I would make a good…erm…husband?"

An elegant eyebrow arched, and Touga's amused voice commented lightly, "Are you proposing to me? I should think you could at least gone and said something a little more romantic…"

Saionji gave a light scowl, "Who would want to marry a playboy like you? Be honest now, I'm being serious…do you think I…I'd be alright…for a woman…to marry?"

Touga was keenly interested now and leaned forward on his elbows, forgetting for a moment what he needed to speak about with his friend. "Oh ho…so I think it is safe to assume you intend to propose to that Shinohara girl after all?" He was rewarded with a light blush across the green haired man's cheeks, who tried to mask it by sipping from his cup again. Touga sat back and gave a chuckle of triumph, some of his old behavior returning to him. "Ahhh…so you are. Well, as your closest and oldest of friends, I think I can safely say you would make a fine mate for her. You're dependable and steadfast…you can provide for her easily…you have always been the more faithful of us two…and I can tell by that ridiculous expression on your face that you are head over heels for her. Satisfied?"

Saionji scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know you think it silly of me…but I always seem to lose my composure around her. Wakaba is a very sweet and beautiful woman…I'd like to spend my life with her at my side. But…it's so damn hard to say the right things! I always end up fumbling like a rock-headed idiot…degrading in the extreme!" He huffed as he set his tea down. But an odd smile came across his features. "I suppose she is the only one who has ever really thrown me off balance…I can't believe she would waste her time on a fool like me."

The talk quieted for a bit, before Saionji looked up with a solemn and more serious expression on his face. "Now tell me…what the hell happened to you. You look like shit." The abrupt language and hard unflinching look in the kendoist's eyes reminded him strongly of his school days, and Touga found it difficult to keep from losing his relaxed posture. He knew for a fact he looked perfect as he always did…he had checked his appearance in the mirror three times before he had left. Saionji was the only one who would have been able to pick up on his discomfort. Somewhat unnerving really. It was Touga's turn to scowl.

"I don't know what you mean…" Saionji merely held up a hand and cut him off. "Don't lie to me…I've known you longer than anyone. For the sake of our friendship, please don't feed me bull shit."

Touga blinked and then sighed. Leaning close, his gaze catching his friends like a steel snare, he grew deadly serious. All pretense of seduction and joking gone. "What do you recall of Ohtori Academy…?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utena Tenjou, the singer known only as 'Ten', was walking briskly down the halls of the back corridors of studio 54. She had a frown on her face, and black storm clouds seemed to be trailing after her. A thing her band mates had been noticing was beginning to happen more and more. True, she had always been somewhat reserved and sullen at times…introspective a bit. But this? This seemed somewhat alien to them.

Utena had always managed to keep a smile and a cheerful disposition, if only a sarcastic one. But Jared and the others were starting to become concerned. She was eating less and always seemed tired. She was gone for hours on end, and the punk rocker swore she came back stoned sometimes. He had kept an eye out to see if she had track marks on her arms or if she started wearing long sleeves, but thankfully it hadn't become an issue yet.

And poor Violet…she had had a 'secret' crush on the other woman ever since Utena had saved her from some bullies picking on her behind her school. But now she could barely get two words out of her, let alone a glance or a smile. Jared glowered down at his bright yellow tie and cut up dress shirt held together by outrageous red suspenders. At least Violet could get through to her sometimes…they needed to have a serious talk as a band as soon as they got a free minute. Things were starting to get a little tense.

The band waited patiently in a little side area as they watched a small t.v. monitor. The hostess of the show announced their names, and ushered by the bouncers, the group trooped out to wild squeals and cheers from a televised audience. Instantly without a word, smiles went up and everyone clicked into their interview mood. Greeting the hostess, who had enough bright red lipstick to act as a traffic signal, the band all took seats in plush couches that created a cozy semi circle. Cozy…right…along with the jam packed audience and dozens of moving and zooming cameras broadcasting this show out to thousands of viewers. Utena hated talk shows…

In fact, it was even more uncomfortable because this was a foreign audience. The group had arrived in Japan to continue their world tour, and had met with a frenzied mob of fans. But Utena was the only one of them fluent in Japanese, so they had to rely on a translator. The woman hosting this particular show would be speaking to them all in English and subtitles would be put out for the audience and viewers. Violet was among many nervous others.

"Welcome all of you from Crysanthium Exctasy! We're so pleased to have you here as our guests on Makiko Terebi!"Her Japanese accent was thick, making it somewhat of a struggle for the Americans to keep up with. Lance and Mason flashed winning smiles as Violet ducked her head. Eric spoke up somewhat rudely and lazily from the couch she reclined on. "It's our pleasure. Thanks for havin' us…"

The woman turned her attention onto Jared and Utena, who shared one couch and immediately that warm smile became just the slightest bit predatory as she began launching into a introductory speech about their 'incredible accomplishments' and their 'widely growing fan base' all around the world. And then of course came the questions. They never really varied very much…and the producers always had to submit the list of questions to their manager before hand, so there was never a real need to guess on what to say. But of course the band made a good show of it.

The questions began to move away from the rest of the band, and focus more on Utena herself. She caught Lance's smile becoming slightly strained out of the corner of her eye, as she answered simply and casually what was asked of her. Eric scowled once, and looked away as questions of the band name and how she came to be such a wonderful influence cropped up. Utena knew she would have to smooth things over later without the two of them, who had seemed angry and jealous recently. She was thinking tiredly of what angle she would use, when a question suddenly snapped her full attention to the energetic black haired Japanese woman.

"So tell us, Ten…you're fans have been said to have started giving you the nickname 'Prince'. What are your thoughts on this?" Utena's smile was held on by sheer force of will, as annoyance began to set in from deep in her gut. She managed a laugh and a fluttering hand gesture, as if to dismiss the notion.

"I am not a Prince…can't you see that I'm a girl? I think it is somewhat silly."

The woman was persistent however, not sensing the territory she had stumbled into, "Oh come now…many young girls and several boys have begun saying you're like a Prince of Music, that you seem to transcend those old fashioned boundaries."

The pink haired woman tried counting in her head, a feel of anger beginning to steep into her posture. Lance noticed it and looked at her strangely. She needed to keep cool…she was being watched by everyone after all. Still smiling (if a bit strained ), "I really don't like that name…there are no such things as Princes after all. I'm just a musician hoping to share my thoughts with others in a more mainstream sort of way. Girls can't be Princes. Why don't we try talking about Violet's new solo—" She was cut off by the woman.

"But really now, several people—" Utena's eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned a raptor gaze on the woman, all pretense of pleasantry gone. With a flick of a finger, she switched off the hidden microphone at her back, and leaned forward. The woman's breath caught in sudden fear as those ice blue eyes caught her own. A harsh grating snarl of Japanese came from those cupid bow lips. "Look you little fool…you are treading thin ice. Unless you'd like me to embarrass you on national television by punching my fist through your fragile skull, I would suggest you shut off that word vomit spewing from your ignorant mouth and get back to the questions on the list. Otherwise I'm afraid you and I are going to have to get very personal indeed…"

The woman's eyes widened in terror, forgetting she was being watched by many. Giving a quick nod, Utena sat back and switched on her microphone, a sly and seductive smile once more painted on her lips. "Now then, about Violet's new solo…"

The woman fluttered her hands like a bird and quickly jumped tracks onto this new escape route. The rest of the aired show went as scheduled, with a few more questions, a humorous obstacle course quiz show game starring the male members of the band, and a live mini concert featuring some of the new songs on their debuting album.

It wasn't until much later, as Makiko Yakuyaza was alone in her dressing room that she broke down into a fevered fit of shaking and crying. That woman's eyes…those frozen robin's egg blue eyes…they had gone silver while she gazed into them….

To Be Continued


	6. Something Amiss

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**No Rock to Cling To: Something Amiss**

Anthy Himemiya, the dark skinned beauty who was the owner of a very celebrated catering and floral business, sat back in her easy chair in front of the television set. She looked somewhat rumpled, a startling contrast from the flawlessness she presented for her clients. Her mind was whirling.

_I know what I saw…what the camera picked up. But…how can this be? It's simply not possible…_

But it had to be, although what it could signify, she wasn't quite sure. Idly she ran a hand over her shoulder as if expecting a small furry companion to be sitting there. But that was right…he had long since left her side. Anthy tiredly leaned forward, her head in her hand, her blouse loosely unbuttoned. Her tailored suit jacket had been tossed carelessly onto the floor, next to a stack of papers and articles she had clipped out of magazines and newspapers. A stack of cds were next to the stereo system she had installed. All with her face on them.

Anthy closed emerald eyes and leaned back again, soft lips dropping the name in a sigh. "Utena…how is it that you're so close…yet feel so far away from me? Why won't you remember?"

She clicked off the t.v. set, where Utena and her band had been guests on some talk show. It had been so achingly wonderful to see that pink hair sway with her movements…that slender athletic form capturing the audience with her gestures and grace behind the mic…and those clear blue sky eyes…

She sat up again, her eyes narrowed as a frown marred her expression. Those eyes had changed during the show. There had been some sort of sound difficulty, but there was no halt of video footage. Her eyes had changed from blue to silver…and it wasn't a trick of the light. Her mind ran over several possibilities as to the reason. It would take more observation. Perhaps it was the power of Dios she had obtained at that fateful final duel…and now even with her memory suppressed, it was beginning to leak out in ways that showed. That made her frown all the more. It could be dangerous if she didn't control such raw power…the mere implications…

And that led to more frustration…why wouldn't she at least talk to her? And she kept returning all of the flower arrangements Anthy sent to her. It was as if Utena hated her…and that thought was unbearable.

She stood as she heard the tea kettle whistle from the stove. Standing up, in stockinged feet and loose black slacks, she moved across the plush carpet to where her tea was waiting. Then she felt a niggling in the back of her mind. Stopping she lifted her head. There…something had…changed…she could feel it. Like a cord in a tapestry snapping…or tiny bolt in a complex lock sliding away and free…

She moved to where her playing cards were stacked on one table…the same ones she and her prince had played with when they were in school…back before her disappearance and the memory spell that had spiraled out across the campus. She supposed it was for the best…better for all involved that no one recalled their savior…the one who sacrificed everything just to change things a little bit…

That little bit had been Anthy's freedom from her brother's control…and the chains of hate and guilt that had been weighing her down for as long as she could remember. Maybe that wasn't the massive world-altering revolution everyone had pictured…but it was an important one…one that rippled its effects across that isolated school campus…

Without the Rose Bride…the games could not continue, although Akio had tried. Without her backing, the duels had ceased…the imprisoned spirits within the campus itself had finally graduated, and Akio's entire power base and intricate plans had crumbled.

And so Anthy had gone out looking for her prince…her special fair skinned protector, to show her just what she had managed to become once the egg's shell had broken. But to no avail. She searched…using every ability she had…had hired private detectives…traveled Japan…nothing. The smiling girl in the picture had vanished without a trace.

Oh…but look…the tea was getting cold. She had been standing dazed in recollection.

Focus Anthy…Focus…

She sat down at the dining room table, far too large for just one person, and picked up the deck of cards. Taking a sip of the herbal brew, and shuffling the cards in her left hand, the dark skinned business woman began laying out face down cards in a strange intricate pattern…much like a fortune teller with tarot cards.

She turned up the last card, the 2 of spades and frowned. Her eyes went blank with a different sort of vision…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saionji Kyouichi, still dressed in a crumpled kendo uniform sat up groggily from atop his mattress. He groaned and place a hand to his head. Looking over to his right where the fiery maned Touga sat perched in a chair watching him, he growled.

"What the hell was that? I feel like I was hit by a truck…"

Touga gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "It will pass…at least it did with me. So how are you…can you…remember?" That last bit came out uncertainly. Saionji stared off into open space, a faraway look in his violet eyes.

"…yes…I remember everything." He was quiet for a moment…his saffron hair having come loose from it's ponytail to flow about his shoulders like a curtain to hide his expression. He sat up, a scowl on his face. "The duels…that girl….Himemiya…how could we have forgotten all of that? The trip with World's End is something I should not have so easily forgotten I would think." He rubbed his arms as if he were suddenly cold.

Touga gave that luxuriant shrug of his, "I don't know…but I imagine it has something to do with the final duel." Saionji gave a nod, and scratched the back of his head as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. Thankfully Wakaba hadn't gotten home yet. He would have been hard pressed to explain why exactly he had collapsed.

He looked at Touga and gestured at the printed picture he had brought with him, from off the internet. "I have to say though…a big 180 from the girl we used to know. I wonder what made Tenjou-san change?"

Touga's gaze darkened. "We never did find out what happened at that final duel. Who knows? Maybe the power altered her…or maybe she too has forgotten everything. I just don't know…"

Saionji stood, and stretched out his arms to work the kinks out of his back. "So what do you want to do…now that we remember who we are…who we _were_…what do you want to do about it?"

Saionji knew him too well.

Touga stood, "I want to see her again. Meet her face to face. If only to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy jerked out of the journey her power had allowed her mind to travel and pushed the cards away messily. She frowned again, ignoring her tea and began to pace, a habit she had picked up from Utena. The memory spell was breaking? She had felt the nooses upon two of the old student council members fray and then snap. Was this due to the prince being in the public eye so much? Seen and loved by many, as it should be? Or was it…due to something else. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Like a knot of dread in the pit of her stomach, twisting and coiling like a sleeping snake.

Snakes…Akio?

No, she was dead certain. He was out of the picture. In fact, he was even aging at the normal human rate again. The one time she had gone back to visit him, looking for clues, she had saw strands of gray in that lavender hair…oh-so-carefully hidden from the eyes of many, but nothing could be hidden from _her_ eyes. The crows feet at the corners of his eyes were yet another sign.

So what was it then? This threat that hung in the air…

Only one way to find out. She needed to speak with Utena alone. Get her away from her band and those hounding fans. Get her to talk…if only she could jog her _memory_…

Anthy moved to the phone, glancing at the clock, and began making a series of calls.

Never underestimate a witch with a goal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lamp crashed into the wall. The coffee table had been flung across the room and now lay upside down. Jared himself looked like pure fury incarnate standing there breathing hard, his mohawk hanging like a limp track of curled hair once he had washed out the stiff glue.

"I can't believe you! What's with you?!"

Utena sat calmly on the couch, after hearing an extensive tirade from the other man. She wished she had a beer or…

"I find stacks of empty bottles in your room, bags of weed, I mean what the hell!?"

…or maybe a cigarette…

"And I let it all go…I figure what's your business is your business…"

…the headache was building in her mind again…it hurt…she needed to make it stop somehow…

"But you've gone too far this time…way too far! You can't just go around threatening talk show hosts like it's no big deal…and I would have even forgiven you that. Maybe you where having a mood swing or something. At least you had the bloody sense to turn off your mic."

…maybe what she needed was a new way to relieve the pain…maybe what she needed was…

"But I find you shooting up too?! Track marks! You've been hiding track marks where we can't see them! What is your malfunction?! Why won't you talk to us anymore?"

Jared, finally spent, collapsed onto the couch beside her, but she continued to stare straight ahead like a doll. He buried his face in his hands as he spoke, "Ten…Utena…despite what the tabloids say, we're your friends. Why won't you tell us what's happening to you? You're so angry all the time…you're slipping away from us, and I don't know what to do….What if the company finds out about this? What if they drop you? What if the media catches wind? I don't want to see you hurt…please…please…just tell me what's going on…is it that girl? The one that sends you flowers and shit? Bloody hell, I'll get rid of her myself. If that's what it takes I'll screen your mail or whatever….but please…I…"

He was suddenly cut off as Utena turned to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. She brought her face to his, just shy of actually touching.

"Do you really want to know?"

Jared found he couldn't move. Like being caught in headlights…he barely managed to get a trembling whisper past his lips, "..ah…yes…"

Utena placed her slender fingers upon his cheek. "Then let me show you…"

….It was morning. It was early. And Utena was not pleased to have to be out of bed so early to go to some meeting about an upcoming photo shoot. And after that, they had some kind of interview scheduled at a café. But they hadn't mentioned who it was for. Most likely some magazine or something. Who cared? She had far more important things to do…but then again, all of these tedious projects were means to an end she supposed…

She moved through the lobby of Pelican Records, the one stationed in Japan, and made her way to the board room. Opening the door and stepping inside, it was suddenly firmly shut behind her. Whirling around, her muscles tense, she found herself staring up into the eyes of a tall man with hair like seaweed. He was dressed in a business suit, but her eyes flicked to his hands at the calluses. This wasn't just a suit.

Another man, in a sleek looking three-piece that looked like it had stepped out of a G.Q. magazine, was reclined in one of the chairs. Warning bells were going off in her head, especially at that self assured smirk on the red head's lips.

"What's going on here?" Her voice came out steady and cold, with the slightest tinge of edge to it. Like a sword that had been lifted slightly out of the scabbard.

The man raised hands to metaphorically show he was unarmed. "We wished to speak with you, Utena. I hope you don't mind, I promise you this will not take long…"

The green haired man moved to take a seat next to the red haired man, sitting perfectly straight in his chair, as if he were used to sitting that way for hours on end Tenjou was liking this less and less.

"Look you…my name is Ten. And yes I do mind…especially when I was called down here for business and find it was some hoax."

The man stood and gave a bow. "Please…I see you do not recall us. Then for the sake of introduction, my name is Touga Kiryuu. This is Saionji Kyouichi. We once went to the same school as you." Utena snorted and walked over onto to other side of the table from them, plopping down into a chair and thunking a boot onto the polish mahogany.

"Great…another one. You two going to start sending me roses also? Look, I'm really getting tired of this…people popping out of the wood work to say they 'went to school with me'. Even if they somehow did, why should I care?" Her mood was quickly turning black.

The two men across from her turned to look at each other, an unreadable glance. Then the man, the one who apparently was doing all the talking, seem to suddenly switch tracks. "Ah…I see then. Forgive me for bringing up a touchy subject." His winning smile was locked back into place, like a million watt bulb shining from those perfect neat teeth. Utena was getting that headache again. Firmly she held it back.

The man stood again, and his looked turned a touch more serious. "But there was another more business related reason we are here. We had planned to offer your manager a photo shoot opportunity with _Cultivated Elegance_ magazine." Judging from the quick glance of confusion from Kyouichi, there was no 'we' involved with the planning. Utena was highly suspicious but couldn't quite get herself to turn away and leave the room. A firm voice inside of her was reminding her how widely popular and widespread C.E. publications were. They only took the cream of the crop to have an article about in their columns. And a photo shoot? Forget it. Average models had no chance. Even Utena, who cared little about such things had heard stories of famous actors and aristocracy getting turned away. To be offered such a chance to publicize their band would be a great opportunity.

Unless…

Utena looked across at the Kiryuu character with a frown. "And just who exactly is this offer being made to?" Touga gave a reassuring smile, "You and your band mates of course. We would not think of excluding any one of you."

Utena crossed her arms. Her interest was taken, despite her ingrained distrust of the playboy sitting across from her. He made her think of a gigolo.

"I see…I'm certain our manager would be most appreciative of such a fantastic opportunity. I can assure you we would be honored." Her face said otherwise. Then her eyes zeroed in on Saionji, holding his gaze as she asked her next question of both of them, "And do the two of you work for the magazine?"

A flinch in those purple eyes. Touga answered with a mild shrug, "Not precisely. But we are very close friends with the owner."

The owner?

Utena gave a nod. "I see. Well then, I'm certain you'll want to discuss all the lovely details with my manager. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm late for my…"

The sound of the door opening made all three heads turn to see the male secretary from the front desk escorting a woman into the room. The four people stared at each other with varying degrees between shock, anger, and confusion.

It was Anthy Himemiya standing there. Utena was instantly on her feet along with Touga and Saionji who both looked like they had seen a ghost. Anthy for her part looked surprised to see them.

Jabbing a finger at Anthy, Utena violently exploded, "YOU! Listen here you damn stalker, I swear to all that is unholy, you had better not be the one I was set up to meet."

Anthy shook herself and looked back at the hot glare on Utena's face. Touga's smile had disappeared at the black vehemence emanating from the pink haired woman. Such hatred…at _Himemiya_? It was uncanny!

"You were late, so I came to see if –"

"No! I don't even want to hear it. Stay away from me you freak! You disgust me! Stay out of my life! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Her voice became a harsh animalistic roar of fury, and the other three people blanched. Her eyes shone hot white silver. Papers that had been neatly stacked on the meeting table began to fly about the room as if carried by a wind. Except that they were indoors. Then one by one, the fluttering sheets of white snapped apart, cut by an invisible blade. And just as suddenly as it had happened, it was gone. The papers scattered onto the floor and chairs. Shoving her way violently past, Utena knocked Anthy into the paneled wall, and slammed the door behind her as she exited.

Saionji was already around the table, to grab her firmly about the shoulders, concern evident on his face, "Anthy…Anthy are you alright? I…it's really you!" Silent tears coursed their way down her bronzed cheeks. Touga came over and placed a hand on her as well. "Anthy…tell us…what is going on?"

The long haired woman managed to gather herself and looked up into the matured faces of two men she knew so well. Choking back a sob of anguish, Anthy clung to their jackets. "Utena…she…she's in trouble…"

To Be Continued


	7. The Movement of Pawns

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**No Rock to Cling To: The Movement of Pawns**

To say she was upset and outraged was an understatement. She was livid, but she had far too much pride and cool control to show how badly she wanted to throttle him. Not because of his request or the fact that it was short notice. Not because he had gone behind her back and arranged such a thing, oh no...those she might have forgiven for the sake of a favor. It was that damn arrogant self-assured smirk he still had plastered across his lips. Juri Arisugawa slammed a manicured fist on the polished cherry wood desk, her glowing orange curls bouncing violently.

"How dare you Touga! How _dare_ you go behind my back and include my company in your plan! My business is not subject to your arrogant whims!" The woman gave a panther's snarl of anger and annoyance.

Saionji hid a smile of glee behind his hand as he watched Arisugawa unbraid Touga in front of them. He remembered her well from the time they had served on the council together back at Ohtori. But seeing her there, still gorgeous and still with the biggest balls he had ever seen on a woman...filled him with a quiet reassurance. Arisugawa hadn't changed....she had grown and expanded in several aspects, but she was still Juri...

Juri who had openly debunked him at council meetings and didn't give a damn about the duels...Juri who had been captain of the fencing team but had never let her prestige stop her from lending a hand to a student now and then...Juri who was known as the Beautiful Panther on campus, and always stuck to her responsibilities...

...Juri who had once lent a sword to Tenjou the day she re-dueled Touga for the Rose Bride, and won...

Which of course was why they were trying to enlist her help. Saionji himself had never really spoken to the pink haired underclassmen except to hurl insults or threats. And Juri herself hadn't interacted all that much with her either...and least not until the end. But she was a part of it all, and if what Anthy had told them was true, they were going to need all the help they could get.

Juri for her part wasn't really angry so much that Touga had wanted her help...she might have even considered going along with his plan to getting Tenjou over here to see if they could jog her memory. She didn't exactly agree that she might be memorable enough to the girl to refresh her memory of her past. But she was willing to try...she certainly owed Tenjou that much.

No, what drove her up the wall was the arrogance Touga had shown in thinking he could just snap his fingers and everyone would be more than happy to blindly go along with his plans. Who needed to be polite? Who needed to _consult_ with the damn owner of the company? He was Touga Kiryuu, master playboy and egomaniac! She ground her teeth as he tried to placate her with empty flattery and false statements and intentions.

All the while Himemiya was sitting there looking prim and graceful in her office chair. But Juri was still somewhat floored to see her, even now. She was beautiful, yes...still as youthful and exotic as ever. But that wasn't what made Juri want to cock her head in question. It was her eyes...

For as long as she could remember...or at least now that her memory had been returned to her, Anthy had always had the deadest eyes she had ever seen. Like a doll's eyes, with a doll's perfect beatific expression. But now that was all changed. Her eyes had life in them...filled with a drive and a passion that reminded her sharply of Utena. But she wasn't the same as that kind hearted busy-body...who felt it her business to coach an older student on a relationship she was naive of. No...unlike the Prince, the Witch had a cunning and a hardness to her eyes that said she had seen it all, and it didn't impress her.

But if what they were telling her was true, maybe that was no longer the case. According to Kiryuu and Kyouichi's narrations, that rose-tinted girl she remembered smiling and laughing as she stretched in front of the window...she was gone.

And they were looking to get her back.

Juri sighed and sat back in her chair. Himemiya had restored her memories...memories she hadn't even known she had forgotten, with no effort at all it seemed. Just a hand on her temple and suddenly she remembered. No pain, no sleepiness, no ill effects. Ha, too bad the boys hadn't gotten such a good deal. But now that she remembered, she couldn't just forget how much she owed that girl...and how badly she wanted to see her, if only one more time.

"Alright.." she said, holding up a hand to halt the red maned pretty boy. Touga leaned back in his chair, waiting patiently and gracefully. "If I understand what you want to do...you want me to hold a photo shoot for this punk rock band...in my elegant women's magazine...a bunch of teeny boppers...and do what, talk to Tenjou? See if I can get her to remember?

Anthy stepped in and shook her head, "No...I think that tactic has already been tried too many times with...ill effects." Touga sat up straighter slightly, his brow furrowed as he gave a nod of agreement.

"I think it would be best if you can just observe her...see if you can get her to let slip some sort of clue on how to reverse this condition. We three will be watching from elsewhere...I don't think it would be a good idea if she were to see us so soon...after our last, ah, _encounter_."

Juri leaned slightly forward, "Just observe? And you think she'll drop a clue do you? Sounds like a rather vague plan. Losing our touch, are we?" Her lip curled slightly in a smirk. Touga returned the smirk and casually replied, "Well I didn't think it my place to tell the owner of C.E. publications how to go about her business."

Juri gave an amused chuckled and settled once more in her chair, reaching for the phone as she did so. The tension that had been in the room earlier had melted into companionship. Even Anthy was smiling and looking a bit relieved. "So you will help us then?"

Juri knew she wasn't just asking about this little photo shoot. All or nothing as they say.

"Yes...you have my word...I will do all in my power to help you. For now, let me make a few phone calls...you didn't exactly leave me with much time...and I suppose I'm right in guessing you want me to get this arranged as soon as possible if she's...getting worse?"

Anthy's head bowed, her curtain of rich violet hair sweeping in around face. "...Please..."

Juri gave a nod and then began speaking to several people on the phone, her voice clipped and professional, but never losing it's politeness. While she was busy, Touga turned his body in his chair to face both of his companions and spoke in a low voice. Wouldn't do to upset Arisugawa again.

"I know of another person who may have more of an affect on Tenjou, Saionji...someone who was the closest to her out of all of us...besides you of course, Himemiya."

Anthy waved the assurance away, "You mean that girl who would always hang around her....Wakaba?"

Saionji paled and whipped his head around forcefully. His voice came out as little more than a squeezed harsh whisper, "No....no...No Touga! I don't want her to get involved! Do you understand me?"

Anthy turned to look at Saionji quizzically, but Touga was more than pleased to answer her unspoken question, "Oh...Saionji is soon to ask the lovely Shinohara-san to marry him! Isn't that simply lovely?"

The exotic woman looked surprised and pleased, "Oh my! Congratulations, Saionji...I wasn't aware you two were together."

The green haired man gave a scowl, a blush on his cheeks. This made Touga grin all the wider, but Saionji's dark look wiped it clean. "I don't want her involved in this...I don't want to get her caught up in all of what is happening here...she remembers mostly good things about school and our lives here now. What if she hates me? What if she leaves and never comes back? I couldn't deal with that. And I couldn't deal with her getting hurt, if Utena is leaking power everywhere like Himemiya-san is thinking."

He turned away, his face cold and harsh. Even after all these years, Touga observed, his friend still had a hard time now and then keeping his heart off his sleeve. He placed a consoling hand on his old friend's shoulder. "I understand..." he glanced at the orange curled Juri, who was still busy on the phone. "...I do. But think about it this way: Utena and Wakaba were friends long before we met either of them...what must it be like to suddenly forget your closest friend and protector ever existed? It must bother her on some level to not be able to recall her face...and it would be worse for her than for us." Touga didn't understand at that point in time just how right he was.

Saionji gave a heavy sigh, but a nod of acceptance. Himemiya who had been quiet all this time leaned forward a bit and brushed back a strand of hair past her smooth cheek. "If you...do decide to talk to her about what is going on...you have my word that I will not allow harm to come to her if I can stop it. And if she would want to forget again...well...I can do that too."

Saionji gave a small sad smile, and nodded his thanks. He would think on it. The red haired man who sat beside him however noted how carefully Anthy had worded that particular promise. My my...still quite the cunning little enchantress...they never really had understood how well she had pulled the strings that puppeted them. Now he got another glimpse of that powerful mind behind those lovely green eyes.

Juri finished her calls and stood from her desk. "All right, everything is in place. Two days from now we'll have the group come in for an interview in _Cultivated Elegance's _story on Modern Youth and the Influences of Music. I have personally undertaken the job of photographer for the photos that will be used in the article my staff is quickly writing up. That will give me ample time to see just how bad this situation has gotten. I'll go from there. Is there anything else then?"

Anthy stood along with her two 'bodyguards' and gave a bow and smile full of gratitude. "No, that's all. Thank you Arisugawa-san...I really appreciate what you're doing for us."

Juri gave a wave of dismissal and a smile of her own. "It's my pleasure. Well if we're all done here, I've got to be getting home. I promised I'd be back early for dinner."

It was then that Touga caught the glint of gold on her ring finger. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Himemiya was thinking much the same thing but wrote it off as being used to seeing a ring of a different sort on that slender, noble, finger. Saionji unbeknownst to his companions had picked up on it from the moment he had come into the room. Ah, but then one tended to be more observant of those who were once your rivals.

The trio left the office, and Arisugawa left soon after them, her step not quite as light as it usually was, and no tune hummed under her breath. But then...fresh memories of broken idols and swords torn from one's chest tended to dampen the mood _just_ a bit...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the while, trouble was brewing elsewhere.

"Dude! What's the deal with these new songs lately? I mean...yeah, they're good and all-"

"Do you have a problem playing them?"

"No...but I mean, they're not our style...ya know? I mean when we first started this band, we played a couple oddballs but we mainly stuck to our guns and played punk and rock sets...that's what got us here in the first place after all."

"Sure, if you say so."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Why don't you tell me, Eric?" Utena's voice became a dangerous purr. The rest of the bandmates stood around the room uncomfortably, except Jared who was standing just a little behind Ten somewhat like a bodyguard. His face was one of blank adoration, like a man who had seen divinity and still carried a piece of it with him. But hearing his two closest companions at each other's throats seemed to bring him back to the present. Placing a calming hand on both women's shoulders, he tried to soothe the tension.

"Now now...I think the direction we're moving isn't a bad one, in fact--"

Eric heatedly jerked his hand off and rounded on him, Mason moving up behind her, and Lance going over to comfort Violet who looked worried and withdrawn.

"What are you, her little_ bitch_?! Ever since you went to go check on her, you two have been all buddy-buddy... did she fu--"

"Hey come on now, Eric...that's enough." Mason pleaded. But Utena merely smirked and crossed her arms, "Why ask that...are you _jealous_ Eric?" Mason had to hold his girlfriend back to keep her from taking a step forward. She looked mad enough to start spitting. "YOU!!WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN HERE AND RUN THINGS, HUH?!"

Utena walked away in the middle of her tirade, the heated words rolling off her back indifferently. She moved over to Violet, as if the others weren't there. "Hey Violet, didn't you get an offer today to play with that famous pianist?"

Nervous and unsure at the sudden change in topic, Violet answered in that quiet stammer of hers. "A-ah..yes....y-yes they said that Mr. Miki Kaoru wanted to play a duet together...for a radio presentation in a couple days."

Utena gave her a warm smile, and Violet relaxed at the kindness and good humor in those robin's egg eyes. "Oh yeah? He's pretty famous I hear...when are you scheduled to do that? I 'd love to hear you two play together."

Violet found herself blushing slightly under that gaze, narrowed on her. Smiling a little, she related what the managers had told her. Utena gave a nod as she thought it over, and asked, "Will you be able to make it to the photo shoot and interview? You know that C.E. thing is scheduled that same day...I would hate for you to miss it." Violet shook her head, brushing a strand of short straight hair out of her eyes. She was smiling fully now, "Oh no...it's alright. Mr. Kaoru said he would have his car drive me and Mr. Yoshuhaku over to the C.E. building after we were done. We'll be there on time."

The pink haired older woman smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'm glad." In the background, Eric scoffed and angrily stomped out, "Hitting on defenseless little girls now, are we? Stupid slut..."

Eric suddenly found herself looking up at the ceiling, dazed. The room was full of a stunned silence, and when she found the ringing in her ears had stopped, Eric looked up to see Jared standing over her, with a black scowl on his face. "Going a bit too far there...I won't have you talking about Ten that way..."

Mason moved over, fist raised and a look of anger plastered on his own face, but Lance was magically there, keeping the two apart. "HEY! Okay guys, cool it! Jared, that was sooo not cool, bro...you don't hit a girl man, and you DON'T hit your friends. I don't care WHAT the reason. And Mason, you're not helping here. Now I think everyone here needs to cool off and take a walk."

"Excellent idea...bastards...I am so out of here..." Eric was tearfully helped up by Mason and the two stormed out, but as she was leaving she turned back to glare at her once friend and now enemy. "Don't think that this is over...I'll deal with _you_ later."

Violet grew worried again at the small sly smile she saw creep on her idol's lips.

To Be Continued


	8. Truth is a Many Fanged Serpent

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**No Rock to Cling To: Truth is a Many Fanged Serpent**

"Alright, you're all the group Chrysanthemum Ecstasy? Please follow me...a representative will be with you shortly." There was a blazing good-natured smile, a bow of respect, and a cheerful arm sweep as the woman ushered the quiet group of young people into a posh lounge setting. If her cheerfulness was grating on any of the solemn people's nerves, it didn't show. No one else spoke a word, so Utena gave her a warm smile, "Thank you very much for your assistance."

Within moments they were greeted by a host of interviewers and people from the magazine, and ushered into private rooms to speak their piece before they were photographed. With varying degrees of enthusiasm and charisma. An hour or so passed, lunch was served graciously, and the group reformed at the site of the shoot. Deep in the bowels of the sleek company building, Juri Arisugawa waited, her blouse sleeves pushed up and her camera around her neck.

Despite her somewhat casual business attire, and her curled mane sweeping loose down her back and shoulders, she looked every inch the professional. When introductions were out of the way, a lot of bowing and scraping from the Japanese managers, Juri set to work setting the stage. With a subtle glance, her eyes narrowed at a see-through panel in the wall to the side. It was there Touga and Anthy waited, to see what they could covertly learn. Where they waited for Juri's verdict.

Juri's full attention returned to the group. They were short one. That girl...the younger one who played the keyboard...it would seem she hadn't yet arrived from her session with Miki. Juri had been surprised somewhat to learn this. She hadn't known Miki was playing a duet with one of these...these _punk-rockers_...Then again, it had been some time since they had spoken...a week and a half to be precise...she would have to invite the Kaoru siblings to dinner sometime. Shiori would be glad to see them again she was sure. That brought a slight smile to her lips.

She would play it by ear for now, and take the individual shots, leaving the group ones until the girl arrived. Miki was quite punctual after all. The owner of _Cultivated Elegance_ finished placing one of the young gentlemen on the stool, and set to snapping photos while arranging his body...he had a mohawk of all things! Shaking off her distaste, she posed him and continued on. Best to save Tenjou till last.

Of course...with her skills...that didn't seem to last nearly long enough. The orange curled woman had been careful...oh so careful not to glance too much in her direction. Not to look up and gaze at the thing that had given even Kiryuu himself pause. Hadn't wanted to see the utter transformation. But when she finally came over to grasp a hold of that perfect pale skin...she halted.

My god but things had changed...the piercings...the short cropped hair...the leather and black...and was that a _tattoo_? Where was that cheerful and naive girl who had shone with a purity and grace? Those eyes...soulless and dead...it was chilling. But even as she gazed thoughtfully on that curve in the jaw, and that slender build...she still couldn't get past how damn striking she was. Despite the drastic change in wardrobe and apparently music taste...nothing could hide that dignified air that was all Tenjou. It really was her...

Memories of moonlit chats and fountains flooded her mind. And with difficulty she kept her features smooth. This wasn't Tenjou...not at the moment anyway. She shook her concentration back to the task, and was about to open her mouth to get the pink haired woman to stand under the lights and against the backdrop, when it hit her. A slithering chill that creeped up her spine. Her senses were suddenly on high alert, her hackles raised. The panther was once more on the prowl as Arisugawa mentally sniffed the air. Something was off here...

She stepped back, so as to take the group of band members completely in her view. The managers had left at some point. She stared at the silently waiting men and women, Utena looking at her curiously with an uncertain smirk on her lips. "Something wrong?"

_Yes..._her mind said_...yes, what's wrong is YOU...but something else, more so..._

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right with this picture. She wanted to shrug it off and get back to what she was doing...and that feeling disturbed her all the more. She wanted to ignore it...badly...and that was _not_ something Juri did. Something was afoot here.

But she was startled out of an answer when the door behind her suddenly banged open. Like a hurricane, a brown haired form suddenly swooped in and ran across the space separating them all. Shocked, Juri distantly registered Saionji hurriedly chasing after the woman.

Wait...was that...._Wakaba Shinohara_? Seems she had finally decided to trade in that ridiculous bouncy ponytail and was now wearing a very clean cut shoulder-length style. What on earth...how did she clear security? Kyouichi looked flustered and worried.

The girl shoved a couple of bodies out of her way and all but tackled the shocked pink haired woman. "Utena-sama!! Utena!! How could you?!"

The woman looked utterly baffled, "What are you--"

The brown haired girl was sobbing, hitting her tiny fists against the taller woman. "You _know_ what! You made us forget! You made us _all_ forget! Everything from back then! From Ohtori! W-why?! You were my best and only friend...and I didn't even remember your face!"

Utena Tenjou for her part had gotten a funny look on her face. Juri was still feeling it...that tension in the air...the feeling of wrongness. She moved slightly to get into a better position.

"The dreams!! I-I started having them...right after I heard your songs! When they came on the radio...and on t.v....and then I remembered _everything_!" She clung to the taller woman like a drowning man. The pink haired woman stood immobile and blank. From another side door, Anthy and Touga rushed to join the stricken Saionji. Juri wanted to slap her forehead in disbelief. Looked as though the gloves were being taken off early.

"Saionji, what is going--"

"I don't know! I had came home and she was crying and murmuring to herself about dreams....about black roses and castles and elevators...I tried to calm her down but--"

Utena's expression took on a look that could have frozen water. "Well well...if it isn't the trouble makers...looking to play more games are we?" Juri was taken aback by the hatred in that face. It twisted a beautiful angelic facade into something dark and evil. It wasn't natural...Juri's shoulders tensed for battle...

Anthy looked over, pleadingly at her once Champion and closest friend. "Please! Utena! Why won't you remember?! Why won't you remember your promise...we promised to drink tea together again in ten years! I've been looking all over and--"

"...eight..."

"--no matter what I did I....w...what did you just say?"

The most cruel and seductive smile Juri had ever seen outside the Chairman suddenly spread across Tenjou's lips. It chilled every duelist's bones when they saw it. Wakaba had stopped crying and took several steps back. The leather bedecked woman began slowly pacing forward, her movements graceful and swirling with an alien energy.

"I said...eight...it hasn't been ten years yet...it's only been eight. A bit early for our 'appointment', aren't we?"

Anthy was floored, her violet eyes wide with incomprehension. "W-what? How did you remember that? Do you...?"

Utena gave a laugh, a gorgeous rippling sound that rubbed like velvet on the ears of all in the room. Her band mates stood unmoving, expressionless. That throaty voice matched the dancing light of amusement in those robin's egg eyes. "Of course I remember...I remember _everything_."

It was Touga who broke the dead silence of that answer, "So you mean to say...you--"

"Lied? Yes. _Obviously_."

Juri's eyebrow arched, and Utena swung her attention onto her. "Oh little Arisugawa...do we find that really so hard to believe? You're not a very good actor by the way...I knew you recognized me from the moment our eyes met. You've softened quite a bit...all of you have."

Her next words were like acid, "...Pathetic."

When Utena moved to touch Anthy's cheek, Saionji strode forward with Wakaba safely behind him. Casually Utena lightly backhanded him, sending him skidding across the floor. Touga reached into his jacket and pulled out a black handgun, aiming it at that coy smile, only to be tackled by two of the men standing there like dolls. The pony-tailed girl moved over and disarmed him easily. It was over before Juri could react. What was going _on_?!

"What is going on?" Utena asked, seemingly reading the company owner's mind. "Why...a new little game is beginning...that's what is going on." She grasped Anthy's cheeks in one hand, catching the swinging fist in the other hand. She held the struggling Himemiya as easily as one held a child.

"Let her go, Utena!"

Utena snarled like a beast, and snapped her head to glare at Wakaba who was crouched over her lover protectively. "MY NAME IS NOT UTENA! UTENA IS LONG SINCE DEAD! MY NAME IS TEN!!" Wakaba winced at that stinging reply. A harsh cry of pain sounded, and Utena reared back holding her hand. Blood dripped down the corner of a dark-skinned mouth. Defiantly Anthy glared back at her once savior, a hate and anger and power searing in her own eyes.

"No you are _not_ Utena...but I do know _what_ you are!" Utena's lips curled in a dark smile, "You are the Million Swords!!"

Several pairs of eyes were locked on the two women, each with varying degrees of emotion. Utena gave that throaty laugh again, and her eyes changed to a shining silver. The air seemed to rasp about her.

"Very good little one...ah, but then who would know better than you? We did have _such_ fun slicing into that delicate flesh again...and again...and again...for so _many_ years..."

Utena rotated her hips and sent a charging Juri down into the tiled floor with a grunt. Her smile never wavered. "Ahhh, so we are all in the know at last...you understand the implications then, do you Witch?" Ten chuckled as Anthy swore under her breath violently, "That's right...I control this Prince's body...But not just I, but nine of my siblings. Well...five now...four of us have found delightful new homes..." The formerly human members of Crysanthium Ecstasy lined up on both sides of the short haired singer, like a row of generals for a daimyo. Juri pushed herself to her feet as she gave a snarl of anger. _That's_ why they seemed off to her. A glance at Himemiya told her the situation was bad...very bad...They were about to find out just _how_ bad.

Touga moved to stand alongside the Juri, a bit behind Himemiya. He was soon joined by Saionji and his soon-to-be bride. The tension in the air crackled electrically.

His smooth calm voice broke the ice again, "So that's the meaning behind the name...it's not a shortening of Tenjou...it is the number of swords in her body. My, how poetic..." He drawled, trying to keep his fear and rage out of his voice and face. How _dare_ this thing take over the body of his Utena! His fellows seemed to carry his sentiments.

Anthy spat out her next words heatedly, "I take it Utena is still inside her own mind? You've just buried her temporarily?" The red haired man felt a flash of hope and triumph. If they could somehow get rid of the swords...

The one known as 'Ten' scowled, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. When she spoke, her words hissed and scraped "Yessss...that false Prince is here...but that does not mean she is _here_."

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

Sly now, "Oh, but we learned from the very best, Witch. I suppose you wish me to go on and on about the details of our stay here, and what our grand plans are? You'd like that wouldn't you...that you could plan and strategize how to stop us and save your precious woman. Well...I'm feeling generous today, why don't I indulge you? Ha ha haaaaa...you reek of confusion and distrust, Witch. You don't trust us?"

Himemiya scowled hotly, "Of course not! I know well your lies!"

The swords frowned darkly, eyes unreadable. "Yesss...I suppose you do. But I will speak, if only to see the look of pain enter your face." It's tone was harsh and biting. "The Prince is still deep within her mind, but she is not conscious of that which goes on around her. She is in a coffin of her own making."

"Lie."

"Fine...she is not conscious _all_ the time. She has her moments of rebellion, brief as they are. A will of iron in her core...something we swords can grudgingly respect. Ah, but we still hate her oh so much...that pompous naive fool...she can never be truly forgiven. Not after the way she hurt us. We will never let our hatred go...cannot...we embody that human trait after all. It is how we were brought into existence." A cold smile, "We were born to hurt you...because the world refused to accept your existence after your sin. You imprisoned the light...and in doing so opened Pandora's box of horrors, little Anthy."

Touga and Juri each simultaneously laid hands on Anthy's shoulders to keep her from taking a step forward. Saionji was holding Wakaba like she was going to disappear. A brittle harsh tinkling laughter rose up from the punk rockers, all who stood waiting with infinite patience. Juri was calculating which one she'd be able to take in order to get to the gun. God how she wished she had her foil right now...

Utena took another step forward, "Ahhh...but you still don't know...and don't truly feel the hopelessness of your situation little ones...Allow me to enlighten you all, while time permits. Do you think after she unleashed that disgusting power at the final battle...that all important duel named Revolution, that she walked away unscathed? Fools...she nearly died...our little puppet Akio had done a wonderful job battering at her mental defenses...and yet she still drove him back. She fended off we swords as well as we swooped in as one!"

The monologue was becoming fragmented, Ten seemed to be lost in it's own train of thought. Passionately with a sick anger, she began chewing off her disjointed words. "We were so angry! We hated her! How dare she! She ruined everything! She broke the natural order of things! Miserable whelp! Naive whore! False Prince! The Rose Bride was OURS to punish for all eternity! The Witch was to be punished for locking away the Prince of Light, a sinner of the highest order! And that fool stepped in! Freed her from us, took her place! We did not want that spindly girl...we wanted the true sinner!! And she stood in our way! Broke the connection! We HATED her!!!"

Flecks of foam were flying out of that ugly contorted face. The lesser swords standing behind her made motions of anger and frustration, grabbing their hair and faces in mockery of human characteristics.

"And we would have KILLED her a thousand times over if we could, but that bitch shattered us! We were shattered by that filthy compassion...that loathsome caring. She thought only of _you_ as she fell, Anthy Himemiya! You and these other Ohtori fools...she wanted to protect you all from us...so she broke us again and again as we fell. Falling...we fell for so long...broken hilts...torn uniform...blood raining about...sharp splinters of steel pelting the earth. It hurt...ah! Such exquisite pain never felt before! But _she_ was in pain too...we managed to cut her to ribbons as we died...she was bleeding and broken and forgotten..._as it should be_! But the Million Swords...our brethren...gone! Reduced to a weakened few...about to perish in the earth we were born from!"

Anthy's eyes widened in shock and pain. The image the sword painted was terrible...what had her poor Utena gone through? She must have been in such pain...and yet Anthy had looked for her after the battle...searched for her victor. Only to find nothing. Just crumpled rusted cars like broken teeth sticking out of the rubble...but no swords...and certainly no Utena...what then...?

The swords continued their tale. "So we decided to call a cease fire...we were soon to die, something that was completely unacceptable! The girl was weakened...hurting...wallowing in her own pain and self-pity. As she lay bleeding on the rocks, she began to _doubt_. And in that way we were able to whisper in her ears..."

The sword's voice took on a rasping throaty quality...low, as if in confidence. "We spoke to her Anthy...and we made a deal."

The violet haired woman jerked as if struck by lightning. She seemed to struggle to speak, only able to squeeze out a tiny whisper. "N-no..."

That cruel triumphant smile, "Yes. Tenjou made a deal with us, in return for allowing us the use of her body. And we have kept our end of the bargain. We made you all forget her existence...allowed you to lead normal lives...haven't hunted you like the animals you are. She was near to_ bursting _with her newfound power...but lacked _control_. We were weakened, but had the tempered existence of a millennia. And so we joined as one, and she left that shell. She disappeared into the outside world."

The sword blew her a kiss. "Oh she hated you Anthy...as time went on, and she retained her memories, she began to hate her own existence. And she began to see how you betrayed her. We communed with her...broke bread at the same table, and showed her your true nature. The manipulative, lying, cruel side of you that we know so well. And as we showed her over and over...whispered sweet promises in her ear...the wedge in her heart was hammered in a little deeper each day. She began to forget what life had been like before us...began to appreciate living with us. And now here we are...together...on the brink of a new era."

"What are you talking about?! You're lying, Utena isn't like that!!"

"Stop opening your mouth, Shinohara, or I will _sew_ it shut. A new _era_! A glorious vision about to come into existence...a new game about to begin."

Anthy took on a contemptuous look, "Enough empty words...hurry up and stop wasting my time so I can obliterate you." The sword gave her a smirking smile, and licked its lips. "Oh my...such false bravado...you have no power here. You'll be punished for you impudence in good time, I assure you. Ahh...but time is growing short...best to tell you how you are going to die. You and these pigs standing beside you..."

Touga frowned at such blatant insults, and Wakaba's wide forehead crinkled in determination, even if she wasn't exactly sure what on earth everyone was talking about.

"The game we are about to play is one with rules of course...my rules. The world is our playing board, and you are all my pawns...you and everyone who listens to my music." Ten made a broad gesture as it spoke, "Imagine...millions...soon to be _billions _of people are being captivated with our songs...with our words and voice. Like a siren We've been whispering to them across space and time...coiling about their hearts and minds...and implanting the seed." Ten gave a lewd smile, "Yesss...as they listen, it becomes like a drug...they are encouraged to listen more...to watch us...think of us...pay homage through sales and production...fantasize about our touch and our taste. A true cult in the making...fanatics already in existence. We have a following...and it grows larger every hour. We are worshiped by these fools...and they will soon live to serve us. I have to admit...Utena having met Jared two years ago was the greatest thing that could have happened. A change in luck...and the beginnings of our plans."

Ten paced away, and her sword generals fanned out to surround the group of ex-duelists.

"And when they've reached the peak...obtained a certain amount of desire and loyalty to us...then the _change_ begins. Then...a new _sword_ is born." Anthy's eyes widened as truth clicked into place.

"You're breeding swords...you're resurrecting the Million Swords...out of innocent people!!"

"Ha ha ha...innocent? Hardly...Not when I'm done with them...Simply _think_ of it! The Million swords will be reborn...only it will be the 6.4 _Billion_ Swords..."

Saionji and Touga gasped in understanding. Juri had heard enough. Suddenly darting toward one of the larger men, she twisted out of the way of his counterattack and hooked her leg around his own. With a sharp roundhouse to the head she dropped him and darted for the girl with the gun. Touga and Saionji took on two other charging Sword Generals (as they had started thinking of them) while Juri gave a right hook at the girl. Before she could raise the gun, Juri managed to twist it out of her hand, and point it at Ten. The short haired woman watched with amusement as Juri squeezed the trigger.

An eternity in a moment. As if looking through a crystal filter, Juri watched the bullet slowly leave the recoiling barrel, and fly faster and faster at Ten. And then...stop. The piece of lead hung suspended in the air, in front of the creature's heart, and then dropped harmlessly to the ground. Ten never lost her smile.

"It seems Tenjou isn't the only one to lack control. I think I will have to deal with you now." Juri felt an invisible blade slice out of thin air through her side. A gasping cry, a splatter of blood on the carpet, and she was down. Wakaba was over in an instant, trying to stop the bleeding of the very nasty slice. It ran from navel to back.

"T-ten...what are you doing?! W-what's going on here?!" A soft spoken voice cried out tearfully from the doorway. Everyone looked to see Miki and a gothic girl standing there stricken and baffled. Ten got a strange look on her face, her eye twitching oddly. The silver in her eyes seemed to flicker, and blue eyes shone for a moment. Then they were silver once more as she put her forehead in her hand. She winced in pain, as if she was suffering from a bad migraine. Touga couldn't be certain...but...Ten's hair looked....longer now...

"V-violet...a bit late for the photo shoot aren't we?"

Violet seemed scared and confused. Touga wondered how much she had seen. "W-we got delayed...and Mr. Kaoru bought me lunch..." Ten seemed to be making some sort of internal dance. "Well then, Violet. We were just discussing how we're going to postpone the photo shoot. Some issues came up. Shall we leave?"

Ten swept out of the room, with her puppets in tow. Violet cringed and followed meekly. Miki looked as though he were about to say something, but a deadly look from Ten silenced him effectively. Opening the door for her group, and waiting till the last one had left, Utena gave a slow creeping smile, her hair brushing past her ears now. "I do _so _hope you all can come to our big concert tomorrow night. It will mark the debut of a special cd we will be releasing...and our partnership with the platinum metal group, Steel Razors. I'm sure you will find it _very _entertaining...as will all of our very loyal fans..."

She blew one last kiss at the fearfully smoldering Anthy, and went out the door.

To Be Continued


	9. Internal Musings

I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you.

**No Rock to Cling To: Internal Musings**

It was dark and cold….the kind of cold that didn't burn…it didn't freeze…it just….was…It numbed the skin and muscles so you couldn't feel them anymore. Just lead weights that you didn't even bother to try and deal with. A seductive darkness that was comforting and all encompassing. It clung and was one with the numbness, sweeping away light and reason. It was both primal and civilized…a presence in the mind that has been there since the dawn of time and the beginning of one's birth. Or so it tells you…

The Prince was so terribly deep and alone in that darkness…or so she wished…

But she seemed to have frequent visitors as of late…and perhaps that was a good thing, it kept her from sleeping too deeply in the caverns of her own mind. Kept her from being swallowed by a sword when her guard was dropped. A Prince must be vigilant…

And just what makes you think you can interrupt my games?! That girl has been troublesome…I should take her and make her one of mine.

The Prince stirred and answered with sharp glint of anger and outrage at such a notion. The girl was one she had taken under her wing...one she had saved from death's needle and the razor blade. She had offered a friendship and a place of comfort to the gothic girl…had been a shoulder to cry on, had held her hair away from her face as she vomited up pills and nasty concoctions, and had stroked her shoulder in comfort and secret when the withdrawals had gotten too bad. Had licked away tears of pain and betrayal and had offered her sanctuary through music. This girl belonged to the Prince and would not be a holder for one of the swords. The fragmented Prince stubbornly refuses…and promised a fierce tormenting battle should the issue be brought up again.

Fine…she will remain free for now…but the Rose Bitch and her disgusting lap dogs will die without interference from you.

The Prince calmly reminds the scrapping hissing blades of the deal that had been struck between them.

I know the rules, False Prince…I have not forgotten the bargain struck between you and we…but you misunderstand me. They will die…but not by my hand.

Confusion now…suspicious uncertainty. The Prince silently questions.

Ah ha ha ha ha…we made no agreements to spare the duelists…just the Rose Bride. You had not the foresight to spare them completely. And there are simply SO many delicious ways events can be engineered to warrant the Rose Witch an accidental death…a push into traffic…a slip from a roof top…a mugger on the street…her death will be assured…just as soon as we steal away the power of eternity coursing in her veins. It's very tiring trying to kill someone who simply will not die…

A flash of searing anger and a bout of threats. The swords rasped in laughter.

We lied to you, stupid thing…we created lies and fed you on them until you grew bloated and fat and complacent…then we took you. And we will continue to rape this shell of a mind until we are satisfied. We WILL restore our brethren, and then we will sweep the globe. None can stand in our way!

A smirk and a casual response. The swords bristled.

The duelists are no match for such as we!

A questioning lilt and a cocked head. The Prince smiles warmly and gives a firm nod of belief and compassion.

We underestimate nothing! Those fools will fall, and the streets of these urban jungles will run red with their blood! Your Rose Knights will fail you, no matter how much conviction you place in them.

The Prince says nothing, but there is amusement and a love shining in the darkness. The swords give an acid hiss and decide to drive in their dagger.

And what makes you think they will forgive you your sins, Fallen Prince? The Rose Bride will surely hate you now…the duelists will not forgive your betrayal. And why should they!? You struck an evil deal…gave up your soul for selfish solitude…and you re-opened Pandora's box of evils to unleash upon this world! All of this is your doing…we merely act in our own natures. We are Hatred incarnate in it's many forms…but you…what excuse have YOU!?

The Prince withdraws, silent and sorrowfully. She shrinks into the darkness, with chains of guilt and shame tightly wound about her. She recededs away from the laughter and dark glee, wondering if her existence would ever end…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the world named Reality, a woman with shining emerald eyes sat woefully on a chair, a steaming cup of tea in front of her. About her three men sat uncomfortably, as they were tended to by a young woman with brown hair brushing her shoulders. She had a medical kit and was applying bandages and salve to bruises and cuts. She was uncharacteristically silent as she worked, biting her lip in concentration. Wakaba's skills as a nurse at the local hospital were suddenly in demand, and as if a switch had been thrown, the woman had switched over into clinical seriousness. She finished patching up Touga and sat down at the table with a sigh. The room was silent as a grandfather clock tock-tock-tocked. Then the silence was broken as yet another woman walked back into the room. She brushed plum hair away from her forehead as she approached the group.

"She seems to be sleeping now…that wound on her side is nearly healed completely. I…thank you for healing her Anthy…" Her eyes darted away to the floor, her expression carefully blank. Anthy sighed and put her face in her hands.

"No please…don't thank me…I….I'm so sorry for getting Arisugawa-san mixed up in this. It was my fault she got so seriously hurt. I can't apologize enough to you Shiori-san."

The other woman scowled to herself, but then sighed in acceptance. She had a steaming cup clenched in her two small hands with a tired expression on her face. "Juri…Juri is one who would not have stood by when someone needed help…" a smile tugged her lips and warmed her eyes. A gold ring glinted softly from her ring finger.

Miki gave a sad smile and placed his hand over one of hers. "Yes…I think you're right. It'll be okay."

Touga frowned and decided to break the ice that had formed between them. They needed a plan of action if they were going to somehow rescue their Prince. "So let's go over the facts everyone, shall we? This Ten thing is what's left of those swords from the final duel…and they plan to…multiply again? The band members have all been turned it looks like."

Miki chimed in, "So that's at least four of the ten swords accounted for. And it looks like tomorrow's concert is when it plans to awaken the rest." But Anthy held up a hand. "No…in order to raise the lesser swords, it would need to get the other nine out of the way and out of Utena's body. They will be placed in hosts and will activate completely, if I'm not mistaken."

Saionji scratched his goatee in thought. "So…they're not active yet?" Anthy shook her head in negative. "Hmmm…then we may have a chance. Security for such a thing would be pretty tight. It will be hard to get close to her." He glanced at Touga sideways. "But I imagine some of us would have the means to pull it off…or at least get us closer than we normally would be able to."

Touga merely smiled a secret smile, the only reaction necessary for the group to know he had his resources to get them there. Saionji gave a firm nod to himself and continued on his train of thought, "We'll bring our swords…she mentioned games, and the only games I recall ever being important were the duels. Maybe if we can corner that thing and beat it in a duel, we can distract it enough for Anthy to do…something."

The green haired man sighed and sat back gruffly in his chair. He wasn't stupid…but fore-planning and clever plans were never his forte. He was the man to get things done…the muscle in the old council. He had grown up a lot since those chaotic days, but some things never changed.

Miki gave a quiet cough, "Ah, the girl…the one who plays the piano in the band. Utena seems to be oddly protective of her. I think she isn't letting Ten turn her…but I'm not sure how long that will last. If all nine other swords need to be in new bodies for the ceremony to happen, Ten may overpower what's left of her. She seemed…scared…" His blue eyes lowered sadly. "When we played together, I could feel the passion and sadness from her music. She cares about Utena a lot, she talked about her often while we had lunch. She could maybe help us…I think she finally understands Ten isn't who it says it is. Poor Violet…"

Anthy gave a grim nod. "The girl will be in danger. If she's still free when we get there, we'll need to get her away. And I don't like involving the crowd of people who are going to be at the concert…but I have a bad feeling Ten is going to use them as a shield. We need to get down there and stop her, no matter what it takes. I'll do everything in my power! I swear it!" her hands clenched into tight fists, as the green-eyed woman's face became a fierce mask of determination. The occupants at the table all moved to place comforting hands on her, even Shiori. Anthy smiled sadly as wiped an angry tear from her eye, unable to speak. It was funny…years ago at that nightmare of a school, these were the people fighting over her, hitting her, trying to kill her, using her. All of them at one time or another had despised her…even Miki. But now, as adults and very different people, they were comforting her. Anthy…someone they had all forgotten…someone who was virtually a stranger to them now. They had open their doors and hearts, and pledged to help her free the one she loved. She put her face in her hands, as she whispered a heart-felt 'thank you'.

"W-we'll get her back Anthy. I promise…we'll free Utena from t-that monster, and everyone will be together a-again." A voice croaked from the doorway. Heads swiveled to look at a tired form leaning against the door frame. Orange curls in disarray, and bandages covering her nearly nude torso, Juri stood shakily in only her slacks and bra. The panther gave a fierce smile of encouragement as Anthy gave a nod of agreement. "Thanks for healing me…I already feel like I could take on Kyouichi or Kiryuu bare-handed." The tall woman gave a cheeky smirk and made to enter the room, only wincing slightly. Her steps were careful, but at least she wasn't limping or stumbling about like a fool.

Kiryuu gave a sly smile. "Well now, I don't mind you using your bare hands against me, but should such talk be occurring in front of your…wife?" He flipped his red hair seductively over his shoulder. Juri gave a surprised bark of laughter as she bent to share Shiori's seat. "Still an egotistical pig…comforting to know some things haven't changed."

Miki looked down at the digital wristwatch he had, and Anthy found herself fondly recalling his obsession with a stopwatch back in the days of the council. "Everyone, it's getting late. I'm sure we all have our preparations to make for tomorrow night. Where shall we meet?"

Touga leaned his head down as he thought. "Let's meet back at the front of one of my clubs, the Silk Blindfold. I wouldn't suggest you go in however…it's not to most of your tastes." He received a few suspicious frowns at that, and had to chuckle. "I'm choosing the location based on it's proximity to the concert hall Crysanthium Ecstasy will be appearing at. It's also where I'll be meeting with the person whose going to gain us entry to the little soirée. The gentleman is a frequent customer there…"

Miki gave a hesitant nod. "Alright. I believe I know of the club you're talking about." He turned red as Touga raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ah…Kozue…sometimes pops in there. She took me by once as a prank…" He turned an even brighter shade as Touga's smirk deepened.

"And how is Kozue-chan? I haven't seen either of you in quite some time. Has her private business done well?" Miki looked embarrassed as he gave a nod.

"Y-yes. She's doing very well, and she really seems to enjoy it."

The group broke up a little while later, Anthy leaving with Touga as Saionji and Wakaba hailed a taxi. The two seemed…in discomfort. No doubt Wakaba's newly resurfaced memories were going to need to be discussed between the two of them. School life back then wasn't entirely pleasant, Miki noted with a small sad frown. He wished them the best of luck. He lingered a bit and helped Shiori clean up as Juri rested on the couch after protesting greatly. The blue haired man chatted quietly and cheerfully with the plum haired woman, enjoying her company. When he had first met her, he hadn't thought very much of her. She had been petty, weak, and lacked confidence. Or so it had seemed. But over the years, he had watched in amazement as she had proven herself to be caring and capable, stubborn enough to stand up to Arisugawa when necessary. And it was obvious that despite their rocky start, the maroon eyed girl had grown to be a patient woman who truly deeply loved the older fencer. Miki was glad to have been proven wrong for once.

But after some time, he bid them goodnight as well, knowing the two most likely wanted their privacy. So walking down the dark cold streets, The slim man bundled tighter into his pale trench coat. He grabbed a cab back toward the spacious home both he and his sister currently lived. They had separated for some time…both twins feeling perhaps it was time to move on and let go of their insecurities. But a series of bad transactions and apartments had led them back to each other again. It was really more of a time share situation…one sibling staying at the house at certain times while the other worked or traveled. But it was pretty late now…so perhaps he'd see his sister tonight. He missed talking with her…it had been a week since they'd had time to have a good conversation. Only glimpses as one sailed out the door, or another tiredly stumbled into the bath.

Turning the key in the lock, he was surprised to find it open on it's own. Unlocked? What on earth…had Kozue gotten careless? No…that wasn't right…she was very cautious about getting broken into. Something wasn't right. Relying on his instincts, the fencer silently slid into the home, and crouched quietly. His eyes adjusted to the pitch blackness quickly, and moving easily on all fours, he hid behind the couch, edging his head cautiously around the living room wall.

His sister was always referring to herself as a wild animal…and truly she was wild. But unbeknownst to those who knew him, Miki could be wild as well…he just hid it better. Like a shadow, he slipped through the halls, passing rooms that were empty and undisturbed. At last, he found himself in front of Kozue's door. He rarely went there…it was _her_ room. Her place to unwind and relax…where she brought her lovers to sometimes, though less frequently as of late. There…a slight vibration on the other side of the wood. Someone was in there…someone who did not move like his sister.

If it was a lover, he would apologize to her…but he had to be certain everything was okay! Without waiting, he slipped an arm up to the wall and lifted his foil from where it rested, and flung open the door. He stopped as if he'd been turned to ice. His brain froze like his heart.

A body…on the floor…covered in blood…wearing painfully cutting ropes and bindings and nothing else. Hair…short…her color…her body…her bright red nail polish…bruises…welts…not moving…

Miki slowly lifted his head and would have gasped if he'd been able to utter a sound. Another figure was reclining on her bed, as if it owned the room. That sinister smile…those silver eyes. And that damnable pink hair!! With a guttural cry, Miki dropped to his knees in front of his sister's body, unable to bring himself to touch it. His sister…his twin…his other half!!

With an uncharacteristic roar, Miki shot to his feet and ran towards the woman who still hadn't moved, her nude form like a work of art upon the navy blue sheets. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" His blade whistled through the air, aiming right for her heart.

Faster than thought…eyes blind…couldn't see…only the agony…the hate…pink hair lifting…a smirk widening…adrenaline singing in his veins...and then…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later, Ten left the residence of the Kaoru's, a deep satisfied smile planted on her lips. Idly, she licked drops of blood from her fingers, savoring that familiar metallic taste. Amused she looked at the slip of a girl cowering in the limo waiting for her. Gently she ruffled Violet's hair, the gothic girl jerking back and away as if burned. She laid her face in her hands and sobbed silently.

Ten looked straight ahead, uncaring about a single human's need to release such pathetic emotions. What concern was it of hers? After all tonight was a night to celebrate…her swords were being drawn one by one…tomorrow night they would stand by her as her generals…a war led to conquer the world. Who needed a Revolution? And now one of the thorns that protected the Rose she so desired had been…removed. She chuckled, a thick throaty velvet sound that made the young girl hunched on the floor of the limo shivering in fear, even as her lips parted in utter lust. That maddening chuckle of pure evil…only a devil could have such a laugh! Ohhh…and how she wanted that devil to place those searing lips across hers again…

And as if reading her mind, she felt smooth fingers slip underneath her black long sleeved blouse and tighten about her. She made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan as those fingers trailed lower…searching and so painstakingly slow.

"Now little one…let us see just how delicious a trip to our next destination can be…"

Violet didn't even bother resisting anymore as a her senses exploded through the exploration and violation of hands…lips…teeth…and tongue…

To Be Continued


	10. Lost in Concerto

I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you.

**No Rock to Cling To: Lost in Concerto**

"It's been over an hour and he still isn't here." Saionji was pacing anxiously in front of the rough brick wall of the club. Gathered about him, leaning against the wall and a parked car, Anthy, Juri, Wakaba and Shiori waited for Touga to reappear. One duelist's presence was noticeably absent. "I don't like it. Miki has always been one for punctuality."

Refusing to look at him, Wakaba was staring down the street. From what Anthy had been able to gather, the two had undergone a spat the night before. And from their body language and pointed ignoring of each other, things were still tense. Shiori was quietly leaning her head against Juri's shoulder staring off into space as the man kept pacing. Finally Juri could stand it no more.

"Stop already, you're making me dizzy. I'm sure Miki is just held up or something." But truthfully she didn't feel so certain. Since the time of their youth, the blue haired young man had never lost his habit of regulating his life to time itself. Always arriving precisely on time, measuring out the minutes, flicking a glance now and then to a timepiece. It was as if he always needed to be reassured that time still moved for him, that the world never stopped rotating. Although now with their memories returned to them, perhaps his weird fetish made a little more sense. Time _never_ moved within that hellish school. It had always been a paradox of uncertainty…

But it had been an hour since Touga had went inside to confirm a certain deal with his mysterious customer, and Miki was late. Was it a cause for concern? Could something have happened? Juri tightened her fingers around Shiori's shoulder, gaining strength and calm reassurance just from having her nearby. Saionji in the mean time scowled, looking a great deal like his younger self.

"Hmph…it's been an hour already. What _is_ Touga doing in there? And just how does he intend to get us inside…"

"Why not ask me yourself, Kyouichi-san?"

Brushing his long red mane back casually over one shoulder, the ex-student council President exited the club behind them. He looked serious, as if he had just left a nasty bout of negotiation, but when his eyes alighted upon them, the look was gone like a distant dream. His face was now its usual seductive calm. Saionji huffed and crossed his arms.

"So? How did it go? Is your friend going to be able to get us in there? The concert will be starting soon…" His violet eyes lowered as he spoke. There was a heavy tension in the air. Touga clapped his shoulder warmly and gave him a confident smile.

"It…was difficult. But I was able to get us passage into the back stage area of the concert stadium. However my…client wishes to let us know that dealing with security and any obstacle after that will have to be dealt with on our own. Apparently there's another band playing, and their security can be overzealous."

Juri cocked her head to the side. "Another band?"

Touga nodded. "Yes…the Steel Razors. A metal band from America, and quite popular here in Japan. They will be playing with Crysanthium Ecstasy as a collaboration for their _Black Cord_ tour." Saionji rolled his eyes. The things kids listened to these days…

Touga looked about the group, casting for something. "Say…where is Miki? He's not here yet?" Juri and Shiori shook their heads while Wakaba bit her lip and edged closer to the rest of the group. Touga frowned seriously. "That's odd…and he knows that we are to head to the concert hall today. Could he have gone on ahead?"

Juri hesitated before speaking, "No…Miki was never one to act rashly."

Touga gave a nod, tossing his hair over his shoulders. "That's what I think as well. This does not bode well…could Ten be moving against us individually? If so, none of us are safe alone…he and his sister could have been kidnapped or worse. We've all seen what that thing is capable of."

His voice sent a shot of ice water through their collective veins. Juri was immediately pushing off of the car to head there straight away, Shiori tugging on her arm. "W-wait! You're not just going to head over there, are you? What about—"

Juri flashed the other woman an icy glare, "Of course I am! I'm not going to stand by while Kaoru and his sister could be—"

"Juri she's right."

Juri whirled onto Saionji. "Now see here, you stubborn idiot—"

"Juri."

"_What_?"

Touga stared into her aquamarine eyes quietly. "This could be part of a ploy to deter us…even separate us. A trap…I want to go to Miki as well. So _I_ will head over there while you all go on ahead."

The group all began to argue vehemently. But Touga raised his hand. "I will meet you there. It will not take me long to get the house. And in the mean time you can be scoping out the situation and planning our attack." He smiled at them, a hand in one of his jacket pockets. Anthy walked over to him.

"I do not like you going alone. Not when you will be in danger."

Touga smiled down at her tenderly. "Ah, but are you not needed _there_? It is you who must face off against Ten. It is _you_ who are in the most danger…" She sighed, her lashes fluttering shut. In that moment, she looked to him to be ages old. Tired and weary from a millennia of traveling. "Yes…you are right. But I still do not like it."

"I will go with him!" Saionji strode forward, his arms still crossed. Touga gave him a small smile and a shake of his head. "No old friend, you will be needed there also. I will go alone. Don't worry, I'll be okay." He stopped suddenly as a small finger jabbed into his chest. He looked down to see Wakaba with her hands on her hips, doing her best to stare him down.

"Listen you! There's no way you're gonna go alone! _I'm_ gonna go with you, and that's _final_!" She crossed her arms, mirroring Saionji's scowl nearly perfectly. Touga blinked in surprise.

"Ah, well, but I don't think—"

"Not 'but's Mister! With your snazzy suit and prissy looks, you'll probably break a nail or something. Geez, don't you know it takes a _woman_ to get things done? You boys are practically _helpless_!" She gave a grin and a small wave to the others, careful not to look at a green haired individual. "Now come on, I wanna get a ride in that nice limo!" She looped an arm around his and began to bodily drag him down the sidewalk. Touga looked back helplessly to her fiancée who shrugged with a small sad smile. The brown haired girl glanced back at Saionji only once before looking away.

There were small sounds of protest as the pair disappeared around the corner. Juri was chuckling despite herself. Anthy smiled warmly in amusement. Then her features schooled themselves to the business at hand.

"Let's go everyone. There's not much time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowds were already in a frenzy, cheering and screaming out in adoration as they waited for the concert's start. It was a sea of waving arms and signs, some depicting one band or another. Many had donned black shirts, spraying their hair into risqué hairstyles, smearing on vibrant make-up. Their voices were like a roar, and Ten listened to it with a dreamy smile. Soon…so many bodies…so many seedlings about to sprout forth. Truly glorious! Its restless thoughts were interrupted as a trio of musicians headed up the corridor. The pink haired singer backed away from the edge of the massive black curtains, to greet the newcomers. It was a navy blue haired woman, accompanied by two taller men.

"I'm telling you that bracelet looks ridiculous, and I refuse to go on stage with you while you're wearing it."

"Awwww, but Kiri! Come oooooon! The girls will love it!" The blond haired man flaunted a large bracelet that looked like a pink fuzzy doughnut. Very at odds with the blue and silver vinyl he wore. The woman rolled her eyes in disgust as they reached Ten. She bowed.

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to meet before. I look forward to working with you." Ten's lips curled into a smile as she bowed in return. "Yes…it shall be quite rewarding to work with such a popular band as yours."

The girl shrugged as her black haired band mate leaned down across her shoulder. "Oooo! You're cute! And you've got a great throat…_vocally_ I mean." He winked. Kiri shrugged him off and snatched up his arm.

"Well we have curtain call in five minutes. We'll leave you to your preparations. Come on you dummies." She dragged the two away along the closed curtain. They disappeared down a set of stairs that led to the mechanical stage elevator. Alone once more, Ten sent out its thoughts to its siblings. Silently, the figures of the reborn swords appeared alongside her. Their eyes were as cold and blank as steel. Ten smiled. "Well my fellows…are all the preparations complete then?"

The being that had once been known as Jared gave a humorless grin. "Yessss…" he rasped. It was a sound of rust scraping along stone. " The girrrl isss nearrrrly rrrready. Shall I fetch herrrr?" Ten nodded, and he left. Sword Eric sat down alongside Sword Mason's shoes. Mason was swaying upon his feet to music only he could hear. Quickly the Sword in Jared returned, dragging Violet by the arm. She was dressed in an elaborate gothic gown, similar in design to the one the Rose Bride used to wear. There were tear streaks running through her black eye make-up.

"W-why are you doing this?! Please stop! I-I don't want to _do_ this anymore, let m-me go Ten!" The girl sobbed as she tugged futilely at her arm. Ten smiled, "Ohhh, my poor girl…surely you must…._hate_ me now, no?" The girl sobbed harder in response. Ten frowned slightly. She moved forward towards the smaller girl, every step a boneless glide. It was like she was moving on water, instead of six-inch boots. She ran her pale hand through the space over Violet's head. She frowned a little more.

"Hmmm…still stubbornly in love, eh? That's something of a problem, you see. I need you to _hate_ me." Violet's chin was roughly jerked up so that she met those silver eyes. Utena's angelic expression morphed into a cruel parody, as she leaned in closer to her face. Violet could feel hot breath on her lips. Jerking her head out of that hand, she twisted away from her and the man's arms that still held her. The barest hint of lips tickled her ear.

"And you will hate me, Violet…oh yes…I will make you hate me…" Violet cried out in agony as teeth savagely bit into her ear. Ten reared back, chin dripping with blood. Violet screamed as she held her ear cupped in her hand. Jared shoved her to the floor, looking at her with disgust. There was a near perfect half moon of teeth marks. Eric rose to her feet and hurried over to Ten.

Ten stood backlit by the lights of the scaffolding around them, with her fellow sword licking her chin in smooth languorous strokes. Her expression never changed, even when Eric finished and wound her arms about the slim body of her leader. An overhead sign began blink urgently, alerting them it was time to go on stage.

"Let's go. I have children to bear…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy gave a start as an explosion of noise greeted them when they stepped into the main lobby of the stadium. A security guard had greeted them as they had approached the back entrance, and had led them through a maze of corridors. He had quickly left them though, pointing them in the direction of the backstage area. Music was roaring down the hall, reverberating off the walls. It was a _physical _sensation, it was so loud. Her eyes narrowed in fear.

"We need to hurry! They've already started!" The company needed no further encouragement. In a rush of sprinting heels and moving limbs, the men and women of Ohtori's graduates navigated the narrow doorways and stretching marble floors of the concert hall. The stopped up short as a pair of muscled men headed their way.

"You there! Who are you?!"

Saionji took the lead and smashed a fist into the nearest man's face. He clotheslined the other man with a solid whack of his forearm. Hustling along once more, they slowed as a voice took over the microphone.

"_For all of our wonderful fans out there…this song is for you!"_ A thunderous bout of whistles and screams abated only when guitar cords sang along the air. Anthy reached the edge of the curtained stage first. What she saw made her hesitate.

Utena was cradling a mic stand to her body like a lover. Her costume's fur cape draped about her body like a conforming glove. With her spiked pink hair and her gleaming piercings, Utena was a magnet for the eye. Dangerous…sleek…desirable. But her silver eyes slid over to the right, snatching up Anthy's own. The creature's seductive grin widened. She now had her _true_ audience at last. Rearing back her head, baring the long line of her throat, her lips parted. An unearthly croon crawled from the expanse of flesh and muscle.

"_As I'm swinging here within the sheltered gloom_

_I hear your voice_

_It's the sound of the creaking seat—"_ Her head lowered as her words became harshly whispered to her captive devotees.

"_Of the frost on the chains_

_Of the fog on my lips_

Childrens' echoes laughing at the back of my heels…"

Her eyes were closed, body rocking in time to Jared's guitar. It was silent except for the two of them. The crowd was _spellbound_. Juri reached Anthy's side, her face taking on a cold scowl. "How are we going to…"

Ten seemed to sense the presence of the rest of them gathering, as she slowly stalked backwards to come by Violet's side. The girl was hunched over her keyboard, shivering from her nearness. Utena's eyes flicked over to them again as she smirked as she placed a proprietary hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Juri let out a low growl. She was _taunting_ them! Using Violet as a hostage! It was unforgivable…she may just have to kick Tenjou's ass on _principle_.

Anthy placed a hand on her arm to calm her, as Shiori slipped her hand into the fencer's own. The orange curled woman relaxed slightly, leaning into her partner's side.

On stage, Ten was still working the crowd of teenagers and adults below, stalking along the stage with the microphone in her gloved hand.

"_The shriek of the steel…"_ her voice had lowered octaves until it had become a guttural growl. _"…Matches the shriek of my soul…"_ Bodies below her began gyrating and moving as one. Feet stomping, heads thrown back, it was a sea of energy!

"_The grit of the sand…"_ The crowd held its breath. _"..is the grit in my heart!" _hissing the last word, a platform lifted from the stage revealing the Steel Razors in all of their glory. The girl and the blonde were like demons on their guitars, and both band's drummers exploded in a frenzy of beats. The crowd had lost it. Anthy felt the hair on her neck stand on end at the electric primal emotion being pounded out by the group of young adults. It took her breath away, and for a haunting moment she _too_ felt like tossing her head back and joining in. The feeling was so strong she had to grip the wall. Why not? A voice whispered. Why not lift up your arms in praise, worshiping the gods of death and renewal? This was a celebration that was as old as the first men in their caves. Pounding on the rock walls with bare fists, to sing of the black joy in their inner hearts! This was godly and mighty, and the whole world needed to join in as one!

Anthy shook her head and focused her inner sight. Yes…there…she could see it in her mind's eye. There was a storm of silver blades boiling with the singer's voice. Each word she spoke sent another small dagger singing through the air to prick the unprotected hearts of her followers. Anthy's eyes flew open. She jerked on Juri's arm hard. The panther had been swaying to the music, her eyes going distant.

"Juri! Saionji! Do not listen to this! That thing speaks lies! Her music is the key!" Saionji blinked slowly, trying to bring his attention back to her. Why were her lips moving so slowly? All he could hear was that lovely black angel's voice…it spoke of the violence in his blood…of the joys of swordsmanship…of the dying warriors of old, noble in their bloody quests…this was right…this was holy!…this was—

A ringing slap brought him instantly back to himself. Anthy was rubbing the back of her hand. Saionji glowered at her for a minute, and then realized he had been stroking his unsheathed sword possesively. Shaking his head to clear it, he frowned.

"What the hell is going on?"

Anthy's eyes flashed dangerously. "We have to stop her! Now! She can't be allowed to sing!"

Saionji looked back to the stage, gripping his katana tighter. He scratched his goatee in thought. "Shouldn't we wait…for Touga? And doesn't she have the girl--?"

"There's no time! She's nearly completed the ritual! She's using the adoration of the crowd to fuel the spell! She nearly has all ten swords in homes!" Juri squeezed Shiori's hand and pushed her back slightly. "Wait here for us! Come on Kyouichi!" The green haired man nodded and the two of them ran out on stage.

The crowd cheered as they appeared with their drawn weapons, Juri with her foil and Saionji with his katana. Anthy appeared with a deck of cards and a rose in her hand. She began chanting under her breath as Saionji lifted his sword against the nearest black haired band member…

And was thrown back by a blue haired figure crashing into him. Saionji stared up stupidly as Miki Kaoru, clad in a black dueling uniform, stood over him sneering in disgust. Juri stopped short. Ten was paying them no attention, focusing on her wailing song.

"M-miki! W-what are you…?" Saionji coughed, trying to get the wind back in his lungs. His words strangled away when a needle sharp tip of a foil poked under his chin.

"You are not allowed to interfere, Duelist. Leave now before your blood paints the stage."

His voice was absolutely calm and certain of itself, with more than a hint of arrogance. _Very_ unlike the young Kaoru. Juri hesitated only a second before whiping her blade around towards him. The Sword inside neatly parried the move, and jabbed viciously at her torso. Her blouse split in a tiny cut over her heart. Saionji leaped up to swing a fist, but was yanked by the hair backward. More of the band had given up their instruments to join in the fray.

The crowd roared in approval.

*******

"My god…what have they done to you…" Touga knelt before the body of Kozue and had to twist his face away. Wakaba was still standing in horror of the doorway. It was awful…those ropes and all that blood… Touga hesitated only a moment before drawing his sword and carefully snapping the cruel bindings. Kozue's body slumped to the floor bonelessly. Tucking his long red hair into his suit collar, to keep it out of the way, Touga knelt with a frown. She seemed to have been dead for hours…

"Get out of the way!"

Touga was pushed back by Wakaba, who had seemed to have overcome her revulsion and shock. She moved swiftly and skillfully, checking the body's vital signs. She looked up, all trace of the normal playfulness gone. Her face was deadly serious. He mused that this must be Nurse Wakaba showing her face.

"She has a pulse, and she's breathing on her own. I need hot water, clean towels, and the first aide kit. Check the fridge for any sports drinks. She's dehydrated. We need to get her off of the floor." Touga blinked dumbly for a moment, but a swat from her hand had him on his feet and moving quickly. He scooped the girl's body carefully in his arms and deposited her gently on the clean side of the bed. Wakaba went to work as he fetched the things she needed.

Within moments, they has her cleaned up reasonably well, and had looked to her wounds. There were several ugly cuts from straining against the ropes for hours. Kozue seemed paler and more delicate than Kiryuu could ever remember seeing her. Like a broken china doll. Her body was a mess of bruises. What in god's name had Ten _done_ to her? He feared finding out, but had an awful idea…

Wakaba set to cleaning out any infections, and stitching a couple of deeper gashes where she found them. Touga was hustled out of the room as she worked. He put his hands in his pockets, bemused. Where was Miki though…was he somewhere else in the house? Perhaps he'd best investigate. He hated surprises.

Unfortunately as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, that's exactly what he got.

Waiting for him, perched up on the dining room table. With her knees up provocatively, a blond haired woman smiled at him. Touga's blood ran cold as he stared into those dead eyes.

"…Nanami…"

Nanami Kiryuu smiled at him, wearing the tattered remains of her designer suit. There was a cut on her cheek and a sword in her hand. "Hello Touga-chan…"

The voice that came from that purring throat was not her own. Touga raised his sword in front of him, backing out the doorway as she slipped down to the floor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy raised her arms in the air, summoning a ring of green swirling light about her body. The band members of Steel Razors were still doggedly trying to keep on playing atop their raised dais, but all of them were wide eyed with confusion and fear as a mass fight broke out on the stage below them. Ten was still singing, but now there was a shimmering in the air around her. Jak looked to Kiri, shaking his blond hair out of his face.

"W-what the hell is going on down there?!" He whispered urgently. Kiri looked a bit pale as she bit her lower lip and kept on viciously picking her guitar. "Don't know. But we better keep playing."

Ten crooned throatily into her mic, during the guitar interlude, then paused to block the air in front of her face as streams of energy plowed at her. Glaring at the witch, she made a throwing motion, and Anthy cried out in pain. Blood erupted from a wound to her shoulder, but she kept on making signs with her hands. She had to cast the right spell!

Juri had just delivered a fluid kick to the face of a mohawked man, sending him down hard, but now was pinned in the arms of a barrel-armed skinhead. She growled in anger, and tried to break free. He squeezed his arms, and the fencer gave a loud wheeze. The bastard was strong! She needed to…needed to…

A cry right next to her ear, and the arms fell away. Shiori stood there, holding her saber. It was now stained red. Juri took the shaking girl in her arms, holding her tightly. But they quickly separated and stood at each other's backs. Shiori handed Juri back her sword, making the panther smile. "Hmmm…remind me to bring _yours_ next time, love." Shiori grinned back at her bravely.

Saionji was battling a monkey-like girl who had leapt onto his back. She had her thighs squeezing around his neck, and a dagger in his ear. Try as he might, he couldn't bring his katana around to get at her. An evil whisper made him stiffen.

"Mmmm…scream for me baby…"

And then he did. A shrieking pain in his ear made him thrash enough to knock her off. He was still shrieking, but the world had gone silent on one side of him. He pressed his palm into the side of his head, trying to stop the redness pouring from out of his ear canal.

The crowd cheered in macabre joy.

Ten kicked the fallen swordsman out of her way and motioned to Miki. He stopped his attack on Juri and quickly trotted over to his mistress. His smile was dreamy with pride.

"Command me, Three. What do you require?"

Ten, now only Three, stood from a crouch and wailed religiously into her microphone making the hair on everyone's arms stand up with goosebumps. Her ghostly voice faded and she put the mic down to speak to him. "I need your help in preparing another one of our siblings."

"Of course." He replied, looking over to the Steel Razors. "It shall be done."

He monkey-climbed up the scaffolding, his pale hands slapping up near Alex's boot. He heaved himself over gracefully and gave the three of them a disgusted look. His voice affected one of authority.

"Ten says you're missing chords. You're blowing this performance." Jak tossed his blond hair angrily. "What was that?! The hell you say! Ya'll are the ones down there goin' off the deep end!!"

Miki shook his head and leaned out of the way as Jak pounding with more energy on his bass. Miki peered at them silently a moment, half hidden in the shadow of the side of the dais.

"There…you did it again. What's happening down below was decided by the producers as a publicity stunt. Pelican Records didn't think _your_ band could handle it. So Crysanthium Ecstasy was chosen."

Jak growled looking at him. "Your band asked US to come and play with you! You guys are just a bunch of one-hit wonders! Who do you guys think you ARE?!"

"Jak! Enough! Calm down! Now you really ARE missing notes!"

"Naw Kiri, this is bullshit! What the hell man?! This is the thanks we get?!"

"Jak….please…"

Steel Razors concentrated on playing for a few more minutes. The concert was out of control. They were feeling swept up in events that were beyond them. What was going on with Pelican Records lately, not informing them of stage performances? Kiri decided she'd have a stern talk with the guy in charge when this was all over. Jak was calming down…and then Miki spoke one last time.

"…Ten says to try a bit less pelvic thrusting on the next interlude. It'd be better to go with a forward dip…"

Jak exploded. "Ten can shove her orders up her ass!! I don't even KNOW that bitch, but NOBODY tells Jak-Boy how to perform in his concerts!!"

Kiri was desperate now, "Jak! Not the time! Calm down!!"

"He turned to her, with eyes aflame, "Fuck no! Now you too?! Stop bossing me around Kiri, I ain't yer damn son!!" He gave a roar, and then a strangled gasp. Wordlessly his bass dropped from his fingers. Before Kiri could react, another hand slapped up on the scaffolding, and Ten's shock of pink spikes came into view. Those perfect cupid bow lips were in a smooth coy smile.

"Hello Jak-boy…gives us a kiss…"

She yanked on Jak's tie, bringing him down in a deep bow. In a creak of vinyl, he was yanked hard to meet Ten's face, as her hand snaked around his neck. She kissed him then, deeply. For a second, Kiri was simply slack jawed. Then her eyes narrowed at the knot of terror that was tangling in her gut. Something was…

Jak convulsed against those soft lips, and he reared back for air. His lips parted as he looked up blindly. A rattling breath wheezed into his lungs. And then…he began to laugh.

High and grating, the Sword within Jak rang out in youthful pleasure as he stretched his arms wide. This body was now _his_! Finally!

Ten motioned for him to pick up his bass. "One last concerto before our rebirth, my brother. Let us play for these foolish mortals the sounds of the World's End.

Jak grinned toothily and picked up his bass. He turned to Kiri with that smirk, his eyes glinting bright quicksilver. She flinched in shock. His voice came low and threatening. "You heard her…play _on_ mortal…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Touga ducked another lunge, snapping his wrists to meet the charge. Damn it…his sister had never been this skilled. These Swords were an entirely new caliber…his foot…

He ducked in a clumsy dodge, and nearly slipped in his boot. There were bloody footprints tracked all over the Kaoru's carpeted hallways, from the stab wound he'd suffered straight through his right foot. His jacket was severely sliced in places, and his shoulder was aching. This was bad…he couldn't let her get through to Wakaba and Kozue!

"WAKABA!!" He yelled, trying to parry another precise strike from the thing in his Nanami's body. Their swords met in a flash of sparks. "WAKABA!! YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE!! GET KOZUE AND RUN!!" His high-pitched voice rang down the walls, greeted only by silence. Had they heard him? Had they escaped out the back?

His moment of distraction cost him. With a grunt, a pointy high-heeled toed caught him below the sternum. He crashed into the wall behind him as if he'd been kicked by an elephant. What power! How on earth were they supposed to _beat_ these things? This was madness…

He lifted his sword again as the blond chuckled and stalked toward him slowly. There was a loud resounding 'CLANG'. Then her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she dropped bonelessly to the floor. Kozue stood trembling where Nanami had once stood, holding a badly dented metal vase.

"Huh…well…I always hated this thing anyway." She tried to smirk, but had to stop because of the swelling of her lip. Touga hitched his breath, and then slowly slid down the wall.

Safe…they were safe… For now anyway.

Touga gave Kozue a warm smile. "Well my dear, it's good to see you back among the land of the living."

She did grin this time, though it clearly pained her. "Hey, I saved your pretty hide, didn't I? Still feel pretty dead though…" She winced as she touched a line of stitches up her arm. Her eyes flared in anger. "That damn bitch did this to me…I can't believe I was duped. Touga, what the hell is going on?" Her blue eyes locked firmly onto his, smoldering in rage. Touga picked himself off of the floor and came to take her by the shoulders. He draped his tattered jacket about her slim body, and carefully embraced her.

"I am glad you are safe…your brother will be delighted I think. And yes I will tell you everything, but we need to get into the car. We are meeting the others."

She looked up at him in confusion and suspicion. "Others? What others, Kiryuu?"

He smiled down at her, looking very tired. "Everyone…from the days of Ohtori."

Her eyes widened a bit then narrowed as she gave a quick nod. "Let's go then. I want to hear everything." Always direct his Kozue, Touga thought with a mental sigh. They located Wakaba wielding a golf club. There was a brief discussion before they decided to tie Nanami up using several pairs of Kozue's own handcuffs, and the garden hose. They couldn't find any metal chains. Within minutes the three were as comfortable as they could manage in the back of Touga's limo, speeding towards the concert hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't give up, do you witch?!" Hissed Eric, as a flare of green light sliced the back of her hand. "We are going to make all of you pay for eternity! Your screams will echo forever!!"

Anthy glowered at the girl, before using a large slap of power to send her careening away. Once again she tried to get a lock on Utena, but it was as if there was a veil about her. With every release of a sword, their power grew. She was in trouble…she needed to stop her voice!

The ocean of bodies swayed in time with the still pounding music of the stage, singing along as Ten led them in a chorus. Anthy hiked up her skirts, and clopped across the stage. She needed to be closer…there! She had her in sight. The dark skinned sorceress moved her hands like winding serpents working her power into thick ropes.

Ten looked up and snarled as a metaphysical collar constricted around it's throat. Ten, now actually just Two, roared in anger. Her dulcet voice cut across the stage like knives, bleeding those standing nearby. Shiori winced from where she was cradling Saionji's shivering body to hers. A line of blood ran down her cheek.

"You think to shackle me!? You are too late!" Two reached behind her and flung Violet's keyboard out of the way. It cracked in half on the cement lip of the stage. Violet cried out in terror as Two yanked her by her chin. Her long pale fingers bruising the sides of her cheeks.

"Well girl, gaze about you! I do this all for you." Violet sobbed and was thrown to the floor. "Now then…perhaps an offering? Something to make you feel like a Queen! Hmmm…how about someone you admire?" Miki stepped forward and got down on both knees before the lead Sword. He smiled back at Violet and then closed his eyes.

"Hmmm…he is a pretty thing, isn't he Violet?" Two cooed in pleasure. She held her hand out at her side. The air shimmered and seemed to condense. Suddenly a shining saber of tempered glass was resting in her palm neatly. She brought the blade slowly up, watching the gothic girl's eyes follow it. "Let's make him prettier, shall we?"

She lunged down in a vicious arc, driving the blade in home. Miki gasped, his body contorting backward painfully. The tip of the sword speared out from behind him, to drip scarlet on his pants leg. Violet shrieked, her eyes spilling over with hot tears. "NOOOO!! HOW COULD YOU?! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!! WHY DID YOU _DO_ THAT TO HIM?!"

Two grinned in triumph, pulling the sword back out. Miki smiled as the wound re-closed. In two full bounds, the Sword was standing over the fallen girl, and pulling her into her own arms. "Perfect, my dear! And now, sealed with a kiss!" Two pressed her lips hotly on the wet salty lips of the surprised girl, delivering her seed. Violet jerked in her arms, but she held onto the girl tightly. When she felt that coil of power expand and fill it's new host, she released the girl to take a step back. Everything stopped. Juri and Shiori paused in horror. Anthy was shrieking something intelligible, but her spell was slapped away like a child's plaything. Violet wore a cold smile.

"It is done…"

Ten, now only One, crowed in triumph. "Then come my siblings!! From all corners of the earth, rise up and be reborn! Lend me your strength siblings! It is time we take this world!"

The crowd was boiling over…the time was finally ripe…

FLASH!

Jak leaned back and threw his arms wide to release his power.

FLASH!

In a dusty office, surrounded by the cooling bodies of executives, Jared's father threw his hands up in offering.

FLASH! FLASH!

Eric and Mason shared a calm look as they each raised a hand.

FLASH!

Miki wiped off the cooling blood from his healed chest and grinned at the One.

FLASH! FLASH!

Jared and Utena shared a teasing kiss in front of their adoring fans, as their power mingled and expelled through their parting lips.

FLASH!

In a silent campus, in disrepair and without its students, a hunched figure below a large projector looked up as he felt his siblings call upon him. Akio Ohtori, once the most powerful man in the world, now a faded shadow in memory, raised a hand and expelled what was left of his being as the Sword in him bid him do.

Fl—

But a problem has occurred. Something is not right. No…the One muses in alarm. Something has happened to one of her brethren. Where is the Sword of _Hatred Born of Love_?! Why does she not answer the Call?!

But Sword Nanami cannot answer, nor can she add her final component. For she is not only bound physically, but a worse thing has happened. Touga, before leaving, jokingly had thrown a red rose down upon her unconscious chest. There it still lay. And the Sword could not cross the thorns. Touga had not known, but he had effectively sealed her in a way that simple metal bands could never do. For there is power in symbolism…

And the spell is damaged.

It is twisting.

It is flaring like an angry dragon that cannot spread its wings. But still it tries. It pours into the audience, cracking open the seeds of hate in their hearts. But it is not enough! Nearly a thousand new swords are born, but it is not enough! Not enough! It cannot fly out past the spells and web of mysticism that the Witch has carefully splayed all around the stadium. It doesn't have enough power, and the spell weakens.

A moment of triumph is turned to a moment of unbridled anger. The One shrieks her hatred and lunges at where the duelists lay. But they are gone. The Witch is leading them out the exit in retreat. Anger! Rage! Disbelief! The spell, so carefully cultivated and nurtured splinters apart and is gone. It cannot be re-raised. It could only have happened once.

And the Million Swords do not resurrect. They are numbered now…they are only a Thousand, and the One roars her undying oaths.

The sea of pulsating humans is now still. Not a hair twitches or moves. They are statues, unreal and alien with their silver eyes and unbreathing lungs. Their eyes are on the One.

"Do not let them escape! Find them and rip them apart!!"

The sea moves as one, pouring out of the pit, spilling into the walkways and exits. They must slice and carve! They must find the Knights and their Witch! They must kill!

But the Witch has been given a small miracle.

"Anthy, w-what? Damn it, get in quickly!!" Touga orders as the shambling group nearly falls dead at his feet. He props open the limo door and helps take Saionji by the arms. Wakaba gives a small scream and pulls him the rest of the way into the limo. Anthy and Juri climb in next, as Shiori shuts the door behind them. Touga slaps the window, and the driver squeals tires as they peel away. The mob of Swords chases after them on the horizon. But gradually they fade away as the limo roars away into the night.

Touga is holding Anthy to his body, trying to warm her skin. _My god…it feels as if her skin is made of ice!_ Anthy sits, staring unblinkingly before her in shock. Juri is holding Shiori, who is sobbing into her shoulder quietly. The window rolls down as the driver looks back at the occupants.

"Hey Touga…where the hell am I going? I need some kind of directions here." Kozue smiles back at them, her faces still a mess of bruises. Anthy jerked back into reality, out of her string of black thoughts.

"Kozue…my god…did s_he_ do this to you?"

Kozue's face darkened in answer. Anthy put her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Kaoru-san…Here…let me heal you…" Kozue cocked an eyebrow as her trademark seductive smirk etched across her features. "Why certainly…" She drawled, "I always did like it in a limo." Anthy blinked a moment, and then chuckled quietly. She shook her head as she placed hands over Saionji's bleeding head.

The poor man was mumbling incoherently, his brow slick in sweat. His rolling eyes saw nothing, but the clouded haze broke away as Anthy poured her strength and love down into the palms of her hands. She cupped his ear, and he sighed in relief. A warm buzzing sensation eased his fatigue, re-knitting tissue, resting deep into his muscles. He fell into a quiet slumber, in the arms of his beloved, who still cried into his hair. Anthy leaned back into her seat, to catch her breath.

She had expended a great deal of energy at the concert hall…it felt like she used up every ounce of power in her bones. And yet there were still so many to heal…to help…to ease…was this what Dios had once felt like? The weight of those needing him crashing onto his shoulders painfully? Being aware of their suffering, even through the blanket of weariness that threatened to engulf the senses. Anthy's head tipped low, and she blinked rapidly. She blinked again and gave her head a shake.

She was so tired…but she couldn't sleep yet…so much to plan, and now the Swords were loose, and they were being hunted…

She looked up to see Touga hugging her warmly. Juri and Shiori had each placed a hand on her knee to steady her, smiling tiredly. Anthy smiled back in mild wonder. Their love…it was too much for someone like her. She didn't deserve it. But she still treasured their friendship deep in her heart.

"Anthy, you need to rest. We'll be alright for a few hours, and you look nearly dead." The orange curled woman remarked reasonably from her seat. Kozue was still intently looking at the road ahead, navigating the traffic lights.

"Yes…I suppose so…forgive me…"

Juri smiled at her softly. Her words were quiet, "We already have." The double meaning helped to lift some of the weight Anthy felt. Green eyes closed, as her head leaned back on the seat. Kozue looked back once more, taking in the scene with interest. It had been so long since all of them where gathered back together…but…where was her brother? There was still a great deal they hadn't yet learned, such as what exactly had happened at the Crysanthium concert. But seeing the weariness in that dusky face stilled her impatience. She would ask the others perhaps…after they had all rested a bit.

Anthy's soft melodic voice startled her a bit, as it came from behind those closed eyes.

"East…drive east…we are heading to place of power. And perhaps, we will be able to gain some assistance for our upcoming battle with the Swords of Hatred."

Kozue blinked. East? That was a bit vague… "Just where East exactly? What place of power are you talking about exactly?"

Anthy's eyes opened and captured hers in the dark. The wild animal, who still ruled those about her with seductive words and coy prowling, felt her heart flutter involuntarily. Her attention was completely captured for a moment, forgetting the road ahead or the wheel in-between her hands. Those emerald orbs held hers for a moment before speaking.

"A place you should remember well, Kozue-san….we are going to Nemuro Memorial Hall…"

To Be Continued.


	11. From the Mouth of the Dead

I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you.

**No Rock to Cling To: From the Mouth of the Dead**

"This place is creepy, and I don't want to be here." Wakaba stated bluntly as soon as they had all piled out of Touga's limo. Kozue had her arm in both of Anthy's hands, a green glow emanating from them. When her arm was released she tested it gingerly. Then a grin proclaimed her pleasure. The arm felt _better_ than new! All of her bruises and cuts, the raw marks from the ropes and handcuffs that had been used on her, all were gone like a distant dream! She had a glint back to her blue eyes, and a smirk back on her lips. "Thanks Himemiya! I feel like a woman again." The short haired woman smirked as Anthy gave her a small bow. "Of course." Anthy then went to tend to Touga.

Alone, Kozue stepped away from the rest of the group to gaze up at the monolithic structure before them. Nemuro Hall...it sent a chill down everyone's collective spines. Kozue bared her teeth at it ferally and turned away. She wasn't going to let some decrepit old building get to her. No, she was far more concerned about the looming school campus, visible against the twilight. That place...she thought she would never have to look upon that place again.

Her brow twitched in annoyance and she rejoined the group, where Anthy was answering some asked question.

"Yes, we have no need to enter the school grounds themselves, so you needn't worry about that."

"But we are entering here, which is just on the _fringe_ of Ohtori?" Saionji's voice was tinged with accusation. He was cupping his ear still, even after Anthy had healed the damage. The memory was still too fresh and raw. Anthy sighed.

"Yes...it is necessary. We must go here in order to find a means to stop the Thousand Swords." She too looked up into the night, to see the dull gray building that arched high overhead. It was crumbling into rubble in several places, the stair and once grand archways little more than broken mortar. Sad really...all things beautiful are fated to end as nothing more than a dusty memory. Nemuro Memorial Hall was no different of course.

Wakaba frowned as she looked up at it. "I remember...I remember coming here a long time ago. I met a man here, who made me.... do things..." She trailed off uncomfortably as she felt the weight of stares turned her way. She shrugged to herself and looked away from them all. "I was...very angry...hurt...he made me feel better for a little while. Funny. I can recall everything before and after, but like...I can't really remember _him_." She looked troubled by this. Anthy looked over at Kozue who had her arms crossed and her lips pursed. Shiori was holding Juri's hand looking deep in thought. And Anthy knew that they too were having the same difficulty. She paused before answering the unspoken question.

"Your memories...were confined. No, _tampered_ with after Utena won the Final Duel. It was meant to leave you happier...to make you forget the bad things." Anthy held herself, feeling a sudden chill in the night air. Her simple blouse wasn't very much protection against the cold. But she welcomed the humanizing sensation.

"Utena I believe, desired your freedom from Ohtori. Your past would have interfered, acted as shackles. You did not remember anything about the duels or of the castle in the sky for years until you saw Ten...yes?"

There were nods from several heads, as the ex-duelists watched her in rapt attention.

"But, in the case of the Black Rose Duels, that particular experiment...was not _entirely_ under our influence."

"What do you mean? You and Akio had no control over them?" Juri's arched brow spoke louder than words her suspicions of _that_ belief. Anthy had to smile. And to Touga's discomfort, that small smile looked just a tad smug.

"There was nothing at Ohtori that I and my brother did not have control over."

"Then what did you mean, 'not entirely under you influence'."

Anthy sighed and looked away. "We had control over Mikage and his interviews; we simply...did not influence them ourselves. After his final failure, we banished Mikage back to the realm he belonged to. But _his_ duels were not based upon the duelists themselves, as _ours_ were. They were based on a strong dark desire inborn in the human psyche, to keep the world around them from changing. To keep everything.... Eternal." Anthy shrugged.

"You all fought as duelists to seek a revolution for things that you sought to change, but Mikage was merely a shadow...and as a shadow he and his duelists fought to cling to memories and wasted desires. It is from those memories he gained his _own_ bit of power. As well as his origins..."

Touga crossed his arms, to mirror her. His designer suit crinkled ever so lightly at the bends of his elbows, throwing shadows down his forearms. The moon above them was waxing coldly from its crescent shape, offering scant light to see. "His origins?"

Anthy's eyes seemed to gleam a curious green for a moment, like a cat. It reminded more than one person of her darker brother. "Yes. Mikage is and was...dead."

That made them all shiver, as the gazed as one up at the lonely stone structure. Now they seemed to hear the whispers of ghosts....could imagine those shadows possibly being eyes...feel a pressure at the base of their shoulders. Wakaba looked to be on the verge of tears. "S-so if that guy's d-dead...why are we going _in_ there? Why'd ya call this a 'place of greatness' or whatever?"

Anthy smiled gently at her. "It is a 'place of power'...and we are going here to ask Mikage some questions."

Touga's red mane sparkled in the dimmed headlights of the limo, which was still purring quietly behind him. "So...we are going to commune with the dead?"

Anthy's eyes darkened as her smile slipped away.

"Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Footsteps clacked and echoed off the walls, making curtains of dust-covered cobwebs wave silently back and forth. Their ghostly movements were like fronds under the ocean, a rhythmic back-and-forth motion that drew the eye. All around the group of men and women there were cracked bricks showing up through the wood paneling. Overhead amidst the shadowed alcoves there were places where pieces of the ceiling were gone, allowing pale moonlight to shine down from the sky above. But over all, there was darkness.

Kozue was bringing up the rear, with Touga in the middle and Anthy taking point. The reasoning had been that both Kozue and Touga had lighters from their smoking habits. And Anthy apparently kept flashlights in her pocket. No one had asked. So with their scant light, the seven headed down the long dark corridor to where an elevator waited. The doors had been melted in what looked like an old fire. Juri frowned as she walked up to one side of the elevator. Her fingertips brushed what she had originally thought was empty space. Only to find those 'shadows' come away on her fingers. She brought her two fingers back up for closer inspection.

"Ash. The button for the elevator is coated in ash and debris. Does this elevator even work any more?" She turned to Anthy to ask. Anthy shook her head in negative. Shiori stepped closer to her lover, taking her hand in her own for comfort. This place really was creepy...

"Hmmm...we'll need to find another way down." Saionji mused, stroking his bearded chin. His short green ponytail swished against his collar as he moved to one side of the hall. He ran hands along the wall.

"What are you doing?" Wakaba asked with a touch of impatience. It was the first time she had addressed him directly. Not even when she had held him in her arms during the limo ride. It would seem that the temporary truce that grief and fear had brought on, was now gone. Kozue arched a brow in interest at the tension between them. My, how entertaining...what could have happened between _those_ two? The last time she had seen Kyouichi and Shinohara, they had been planning the day they would sign the Japanese registry together. And uncharacteristically, Kyouichi certainly looked _uncomfortable_. Kozue Kaoru, in her borrowed suit jacket and leather miniskirt, wasn't the only one to notice the couple's awkwardness.

Saionji frowned as he turned to glance at his fiancée, "I'm looking for a door. Surely there'd have to be stairs somewhere. We can take those instead of the elevator."

Touga's voice was a gentle reminder, "Yes...but those stair most likely wouldn't be very safe. The fire would have either weakened their foundations or destroyed them completely."

Wakaba snorted quietly as she folded her arms and added, "Idiot."

Saionji huffed and took a step toward her, "And what are we supposed to _do_ then? If the elevator is out and we can't use the stairs, what other options have we?!" His temper flared.

Wakaba marched right up to him, getting into his face as she growled angrily, "Don't you yell at _me_, buster! This wasn't _my_ stupid idea. I don't even want to _be_ here, this place brings back too many horrible memories!"

Touga and Juri tried to intervene, pushing them back away from each other by the shoulders as Saionji's fists clenched. The two glared at each other hotly, their voices rising.

"Just because you're _chickening out_ over ghost stories, doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want! We're trying to find a way to beat those damn swords!"

"In a stupid old building?! How retarded is that?!"

"Memories are just memories, why do you have to let them interfere with the present?!"

"But it's because of _you_ that I _have_ those memories!"

Saionji threw his hands in the air in exasperation, as the group watched in fascination. "You said that last night, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Wakaba's eyes suddenly began to stream in angry tears as her dainty fists clenched. "It's because of _YOU_!!" She choked on a sob as she looked down at her right hand. Her fingers uncurled from the white-knuckled fist, to remain limp at her side. When she looked back up, her brown bangs were mused and getting in her eyes, her face contorted with pain. "I-it's.....it's all because of _you_, Sai-chan..." Her voice broke sadly. Saionji hesitated before reaching out a hand to her, but she jerked away from him and moved to stand alone in the shadows by the elevator. Her shoulders shook, the only indication that she was holding back a sob. After a moment, her low voice drifted over to the group, who looked as though they wished they could give the two some privacy.

"This...this place...that day you rejected me, after I had hidden you in my room for so long...when you gave that hair clip to Anthy...I...I came _here._" A sniff, as Wakaba kept her back turned. Saionji was clenching his fists again, looking mournful. Desperately wanting to go to her.

"I was so angry...I was so hurt...after all I had _done_...I thought...I thought that maybe you would have...you could have...but no...you chose _her_ again, just as you always did!" She whirled and stabbed a finger at Anthy, who's expression was carefully guarded.

"You were always the one, pulling the strings...hurting people...hurting _Utena_! You took everything from me, even my memories!! I wish I had never got them back...I wish I didn't have to remember the look on Utena's face when I stood waiting for her on that crazy platform...with that sword in my hand. I didn't even _know_ how to use a sword then, but I fought her and hurt her...just to get at _you_!"

Her voice cracked as the tears flowed freely down her face, Anthy didn't move as Wakaba invaded her personal space, didn't move as Wakaba raised a fist to swing at her. But the fist never landed. Instead her head hung down in defeat. "You all...you all were toyed with by her...we never knew, but we were...she _did_ things...said things...and now...now we're _back_ here. Back in this place...I hate it."

Shiori stepped forward and wrapped arms around the slightly taller woman, taking her in her arms as she whispered fiercely. "I know...we...we all know..." Kozue came over and rested a hand on Wakaba' shoulder as the brown haired girl tried to compose herself.

"That man...he orchestrated a lot of things. That much is clear now. But it was in the past, and the past can't hurt us anymore." Her blue eyes were dark in the dim light. Then she suddenly hissed and stuck her thumb in her mouth, having singed it on her lighter. She flicked it again, and after several sparks it came back to life. Their light source was running out, they needed to hurry this up. Kozue looked over at Touga and nodded her head towards the elevator in silent communication. He gave a nod and detached from the group to resume his investigation of it.

Saionji's low voice came out as a rumble in the darkness. "Wakaba...I...never did give that clip to Anthy." She sniffed and looked over at him. He was scuffing his shoe into the charred floor.

"That time when I was staying with you...when you helped me...I was honestly so _happy_. Those were some of my most precious memories." He looked up at her, his violet eyes beseeching. "I know I hurt you. It was inexcusable...but please believe me, I was making that clip for _you_..."

Wakaba's tears slowly halted as she regarded him with hesitant belief.

"When I had finished making the clip...that...that man...Odd, I don't remember what he looks like anymore...but, he said that he would get me back reinstated to the school, as long as I gave him that clip. At the time, all I could think about was getting out of my expulsion, so I didn't really care _why_ he wanted it. I was...very selfish when I was younger. The duels...the school....kendo...those were the only things that made up my world. Until I met you."

He broke off, a slight flush to his pale cheeks. He looked up to find Wakaba standing before him, holding out her hand. He took it, wrapping his larger one around it.

"I love you, Seaweed Head..." Juri's eyes bulged, and she had to hide an unseemly snort at that particular pet name. But the next one was bad enough to make her start 'coughing' into her hand.

"I love you too, Onion Head."

Shiori giggled at that, and Anthy smiled. Kozue rolled her eyes as the two kissed, seeming to forget they had an audience. "Alright, enough already. The sugary display is giving me cavities. We need to find a way down to the lower levels, so...if you don't _mind_?"

The two blushed, and halted in their affections. But even as the group reassembled more firmly around the elevator shaft, Wakaba and Saionji's hands remained linked. Touga was engrossed in his study of the elevator cables.

"The doors are pried open, and we can access the cables, but it looks like the elevator is down at the bottom. We need some way to get it up here and out of the way, if we slide down the cables."

Juri frowned and looked in as well. "Hmmm...that doesn't sound very safe...and who knows how many floors are down here? Isn't there some way to get the elevator working?"

Touga frowned as he thought. "Not without a descent power supply. And that's not even knowing if the cable is still attached down at the bottom, or even if it will hold. We'd be taking a gamble."

Juri smirked. "I think we've been gambling long before this." Touga smiled back and nodded. Then he looked over questioningly at Anthy.

"You have your...abilities....isn't there something you can do about this? Can you make the elevator move?"

Anthy closed her eyes a moment and concentrated. Then she opened them with a nod. "Yes...but I may need to borrow power from some of you to get us down and back up. My powers...are not what they once were." She frowned, remembering a time when such a thing would have been _easy_. No longer. There were many problems associated with being _mortal_. She bit her lip, and then shook her head to clear it.

"The elevator is old, and it's stained with Mikage's power. Not to mention the weight of so many passengers." Her hands moved gracefully in the air as she spoke, punctuating her point.

Saionji looked a question at her, "Should some of us stay behind then?"

She shook her head, making her lavender tresses bounce slightly. "No. I think it best we all stay together, especially down there. The dead can be...irksome."

That made him grimace. The idea of having to deal with dead people, didn't exactly appeal. Would they be rotting shambling things, like something out of one of Wakaba's horror movies? Spectral ghosts with big teeth perhaps? He gripped the hilt of his sword. Touga chuckled, seeing his reaction.

"Don't worry Princess.... I'll protect you."

Saionji glared at him and huffed. "I am _not_ afraid. Here, Anthy-chan..." he walked over and pushed up his jacket sleeve to reveal the pale skin of his wrist and forearm. "Take whatever you needed."

Anthy bowed in thanks, and placed her hand firmly around his arm. She handed her flashlight to Shiori, who took it to illuminate their surroundings. Wakaba came over as well, retaking his hand as Anthy closed her eyes. The duelists looked on, as there came a shiver in the air. Then, a deep humming, a painful vibration in their very bones. Anthy's hand glowed red hot, and threads of tiny burning energy seeped up from the green man's flesh.

He winced, gritting his teeth, but didn't move. Anthy began chanting under her breath, in a dialect he couldn't understand. Perhaps no human could really understand it. Then came a rumbling from below. Dust rained down on the party from the ceiling as a metallic scraping and creaking announced the elevator's slow climb upward.

After several minutes, (and several lighter flickings) later, the elevator rolled painfully into view. Looking like little more that a twisted platform. It only had one wall remaining. Touga and Juri looked at it dubiously, before stepping onto it. Gingerly they shifted their weight on, but the contraption seemed solid. "Come on everyone, quickly now." Touga ushered the rest of them on, with Anthy still holding Saionji's arm. The man was beginning to look a bit pale.

Anthy released him, and then grit her teeth in concentration as the elevator began shaking violently. The elevator calmed down, but she held out her hand.

"I-I...need a new donor...hurry please..." Juri put her hand out before Touga could, winking at him. "You'll get your turn on the way back, Kiryuu." She bit off her words hurriedly as she felt a painful sensation burning on the palm of her hand. Anthy was holding it, tightly, drawing her strength and pouring it into moving the elevator. The steel groaned loudly with the effort, but eventually did begin going down. Juri winced as she began to feel light headed. It felt worse than giving blood.

Everyone kept carefully away from the sides of the shaft, naked as they were, and rushing past quickly. As the elevator moved down, rumbling down the deep tunnel towards its destination, Shiori looked up at the piece of wall that _did_ remain. There was something hanging on it.

Reaching her hands up, she took down a framed shadowbox. The glass pane had a sharp crack along its surface. Inside, once she carefully scraped away the ash and dust, was a pinned butterfly. It's wings unfurled and frozen in death. It was...familiar...

The elevator jarred to a halt, and Juri was released, panting softly. Shiori dropped the frame and took the older woman in the circle of her arms, as she sagged back. Juri stayed that way a moment, as she collected her breath.

Touga was the first to step out of the elevator...

...and into brackish water.

He cursed loudly as he shook off his pant's leg. He was soaked to the knee. The foundations had indeed been weak, and it would seem that the water lines had broken. Just over there he made out what looked to be pieces of bent pipe rising up out of the water. Dangerous...they would need to be very very careful. Turning his head back to sigh to the others, the red haired Touga said, "Well friends, it looks as though the next leg of this journey will be a wet one. I do hope some of you brought rubber boots."

A few half-hearted chuckles as they all gingerly plunged into the midnight waters. Carefully shuffling their feet forward, feeling about for debris and underwater dangers, Anthy led them on into the darkness. Touga's lighter sputtered out eventually, and Kozue's wasn't long to follow. They now had to rely on Anthy's flashlight. The pale yellow beam cut across the water, moving back and forth in a lazy arc as Shiori tried to light up what was in front of them. Anthy suddenly stopped, causing Wakaba to nearly topple her over.

"W-what is it?" She asked fearfully, clinging to Saionji like a lifeline.

Anthy held up a hand and pointed before them. "We...have arrived."

They were standing before a cracked glass tank sitting low in the water.

And rising above the glass tank, swirling translucent and spectral was what looked to be some kind of steam. But when it stopped swirling about in place, and a piece of itself rose as if to look at them, the group knew without a doubt that _this_ was no steam. Steam _didn't_ glow.

Anthy stood before it and raised a hand out to it in welcome. The thing inched closer, and slowly entwined down her wrist and arm, making a lazy arc about the outstretched limb. Like a cat coming to see it's mistress, or dog welcoming its master home. Anthy's eyes began to glow a bright green, that illuminated her face in the darkness. Juri hissed and took a step back, pushing Shiori behind her. But Anthy didn't seem to realize the group's unease. Her hair began to waft gently in an unseen breeze as her eyes pulsated in time with the words she murmured under her breath. The spectral mist writhed as her hand suddenly closed around it in a tight fist. It never made a sound, but its painful twisting in her hand made Touga think sickly of a worm being squeezed to death in a child's hand. The sight made him ill. This...was a side of Anthy they had never seen before. And it was a side he didn't feel comfortable witnessing.

Anthy's spine bowed, and her lips parted in an odd growling noise, then she flung the spirit away from her, ordering harshly:

"Bring him to me! Bring forth Mikage, once called Nemuro! I name your master twice, tell him the Witch of Roses seeks an audience!!"

The thing gave a small squeal and sped off into the blackness. The group waited, feeling fear and agitation knot their muscles. Swords rasped as they were drawn from their sheaths, and a semi-circle was formed around Anthy. Everyone faced in the direction she gazed, trying in vain to pierce the gloom. Anthy waited, her spine very straight, and her hair still waving in the air like wheat fields in the summer time.

They waited...

And still no one came...

There was some impatient shuffling in the water, ripples ringing out from the collection of bodies. Wakaba was trying hard not to imagine how much bacteria and disease was probably just swimming about her kneecaps. Kozue was thinking longingly of a club she liked to frequent, and a certain bar tab she had no intention of paying.

Then...the air shifted...

Coalescing before their very eyes, from bits of light and swirling energy, a man-shape image came into being. He was younger than they, but at the same time seemed older. He wore a pair of glasses, his longish pink hair appearing as nothing more than a gleaming silver. His body seemed nearly perfectly solid at the torso and head, but oddly faded to translucence as it came down to his legs. He wasn't looking at Anthy. No, his cold eyes were set firmly on where Wakaba was clinging to her lover. And then they clinically moved to look at Kozue and Shiori in turn. Having assessed their presence, those dead eyes moved to look at each of the ex Student Council members in turn. And _only_ then did Nemuro look at Anthy.

For Nemuro he truly was.

But not once did he speak. Just silently regard them all.

...Waiting...

Anthy slowly went back to normal, the summoning complete. Her eyes ceased their inhuman glow, and her hair settled. But when she turned around to look at the group, they still flinched as one. She sighed, "Forgive me..." But didn't elaborate. Gesturing behind her, like a professor lecturing his students, the dark skinned woman spoke. "The dead are unable to speak to us, without...assistance. Do any of you recall readings of Homer and his works?"

Touga gave a nod, as did Shiori and Juri. Kozue shrugged like it wasn't important. They were all oddly becoming a little more relaxed, now that the spook show with Anthy was over. Knowing she had had powers for the duels...had pulled swords out from between her breasts...had manipulated each of them into fighting for her brother's sake... Well that was one thing. But actually _seeing_ the hooky Voo-Doo crap? Quite another. Still...it certainly had been interesting. And if she could do all that, Kozue wondered what she had had in store for them next. Even the dead guy hovering over the aquarium tank wasn't so scary anymore...but _god_ she needed a cigarette.

Anthy smiled and elaborated in those sweet dulcet tones of hers. "Well...one of the things Homer was correct about was the need for blood. The dead cannot speak without it's properties...so I shall need to make a small cut on my wrist. Do any of you have a knife?"

Saionji blinked. "Won't a sword do just as well?"

Anthy smiled pleasantly as she answered, "I would rather not cut all the way to the bone, if it is alright with you." Saionji blinked in surprise as Touga gave an outright laugh. Juri joined in with a smirk, and just like that the tension melted completely. Blood...they needed blood.

Wakaba felt about in her pockets but could only produce a pair of nail clippers. Shiori had a seat of keys, and Kozue just had a pack of cigarettes and an empty lighter. Anthy sighed and shrugged. "Oh well...please hold your sword very still, Touga."

He nodded, and held it carefully by the thicker part of the blade, as Anthy leaned in close. And although Shiori winced in sympathy, Anthy didn't flinch as a small bead of blood rose on her skin. Squeezing her fingers on her forearm, she worked more blood to the surface. Nemuro watched her with a raptor's gaze. She moved back towards him, and he floated down to her. Cradling her offering in his hands, so she would not move away, Nemuro pressed his lips to the wound. And began to drink deeply. It was a small wound, barely more than a nick. And he didn't remain there long. But there was something in the witch's blood that gave him power...that solidified him further. That sparked intelligence and a sort of life into his eyes.

Nemuro rose from where he had been hunched over, and floated before them all once more. He wore a purple coat and a pair of crisp white pants, looking just as he did the day he had burned down the Hall. His voice, when he spoke, echoed and made hidden things in the shadows flutter. Touga kept his sword out and ready.

"_Why are you here now?"_

Anthy raised her chin in confidence and replied, "We've come to ask you for help in destroying the Thousands Swords. They have been released."

"_I know."_

Those two words held the weight of knowledge and eternity in them. Anthy remained resolved. "Will you tell us how to destroy them, Nemuro?"

"_No. They cannot be destroyed."_

That made the group fidget. Anthy's eyes narrowed, "They cannot be destroyed? Surely they must be able to. They are a threat to mankind, that cannot be allowed to remain free!"

Nemuro gave a sigh, the sound of dry leaves rustling along marble corridors. "_They cannot be destroyed. They must be laid to rest."_

"How?"

"_By combating their very nature. By reaching the source."_

Anthy looked annoyed. "Explain. You are being vague."

"_By completing the story. By the symbolic representation of their elements and their element's polar opposites."_

"You're speaking in riddles, Nemuro! I don't understand!" Juri couldn't help but feel a small bit of smugness at seeing _Anthy_ on the receiving end of weird messages and dialog. Then she admonished herself for thinking such a thing at a time like this. Nemuro looked annoyed. The living these days were so bloody dense. Must he honestly spell it out?

"_There are ten main sword leading their stupider and lesser brethren...each bearing a different sort of Hatred...they are entwined with one another but are also separate entities."_ He crossed his ghostly arms, and arched an eyebrow. It should have looked comical, but somehow it wasn't. "_Use your brain, I know you must have some semblance of intelligence. To lay them to rest, you must first weaken them by using something symbolic of what's opposite of their natures. Of what they are put on earth to represent."_

Juri cut in, "But ten different types of hatred? Isn't that a bit much? How are we supposed to figure out what they are?" She glared back defiantly as the ghost scowled darkly. He hated being interrupt, living or dead.

"_Fool...that is for you to figure out. I'm not here to hold your hand, merely show you the way."_ Juri bristled at that, and her maroon haired wife moved in to rub her hands on her arms.

Nemuro waved a hand in the air, leaving an after image trailing behind_. " When they were released, we felt their rage here within our domain. They have breached the world of the living and the dead, and have since their birth. They are not a natural creation. They upset the balance. You must put them to their final rest, so that order is once again established. The wheel wobbles on its axis, as things are now..."_

Anthy thought for a moment before speaking. "Will you...lend us some sort of power with which to battle the swords?" Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to listen. "They will not go easy to their graves...and I don't have the sort of power I once _had_ before...before my..."

"_Mortality."_

"...Yes. I had to use some of your own power just to call you. I've become...weak..." She spat that last word out distastefully.

Nemuro regarded her quietly, and then he slowly floated towards her. She looked up in confusion but didn't move as he placed a ghostly hand on her cheek. It tingled coldly...buzzing faintly with some sort of electricity. He leaned in closer, as if to kiss her.

"_Even now...even now in this state...I can still see you as him...as my precious Mamiya..."_ His lips brushed the top of her forehead as he floated back silently. "_You fed me falsehood and lies. it is because of you and your brother that I am still trapped here..."_

Anthy shook her head. "No...my brother no longer has a hold on you. It was your own bid for power...your desire for your science that has condemned you to rot in this hole. But you needn't remain." She looked away a moment, before taking a breath, "I'm sorry. For deceiving you back then, Nemuro. I really did like you, despite my brother's ambitions. You don't deserve to be here."

He gave her a small smile, the first he'd given at all. But in the grips of death, it had no warmth. "_Thank you... If you will help us to be free of this place, we will give you our power to add to your own."_

He continued to gaze down at them, but suddenly sparks of light began to flicker into being all around them. Like stars in the darkness, more of the ghostly spectral fogs began to swirl and dip about the group of duelists. Mikage's voice raised as he swept a hand at the ghost lights.

"_These are the spirits of the dead, still trapped within these walls! These are the ghosts of 100 duelists, who died in a fire of my own creation. Young men and women, who died before they ever realized their dreams!"_

The ghost began moving as one, swirling in a lazy circle about the ring of living bodies, who grouped together more tightly. As Mikage spoke on, the circling spirits began to move faster and faster. Coming together like the wall of a tornado, with Anthy and the others at its eye.

"_We, the forgotten duelists, will lend you our strength. That you might fight as we never were able to. Use our power to bring forth a new revolution!"_

The twister tightened before breaking out into raging streams of ectoplasmic light. A stream roared and slammed into Touga's chest, making him bend back in a silent scream.

Another hit Juri and then Saionji, catching them wide-eyed and fearful. They glowed white-hot for a moment, their naked swords pulsating with the unnatural light. Anthy followed them not long after, her eye sockets pouring green light like blazing meteors. The four of them shivered and dropped to their hands and knees in the stagnant water. But Kozue, Shiori, and Wakaba remained untouched. Nemuro floated down to them.

"_You three...you three were of my chosen champions. My lovely Black Rose duelists. For you three, I offer a choice."_

The three women huddled together; Kozue taking them both into her arms and glaring out at the ghost with hostility. She had not forgotten what she had done to her brother because him. The bastard had caused them a lot of grief!

"_You would not have been brought into these series of events, had it not been for your association with the Council and the Champion. You were characters in a gallery, positioned and puppeted about for the pleasure of higher powers. Much as I was...and I was no different to you... So I will offer you a choice. I can lend you protection. Protection from the swords, that you need not fear their touch upon you. That you may go in peace to your homes, to safety."_

Shiori bit her lip, but then raised her chin in a frown. Eyes flashing in a flare of courage and love, she answered him coolly. "I will not stand by while my love goes to fight those damnable things. I will _not_ be left at home to wait for her!"

Her statement was echoed in the eyes of her Black sisters. Nemuro smiled again softly with pride. He nodded_. "...then I offer you a means to fight as well. You were not true duelists back then...you only borrowed your strength. I will now grant you true strength of your own. With the knowledge and experience of one hundred individuals fueling it. But I will also grant you power...from myself."_ He leaned in and touched each of their cheeks in turn. As his pale fingers would moved away, for an instant a tiny glowing sigil of a rose would remain. Fading quickly to nothingness. He nodded to himself, his form becoming less solid. He was beginning to disappear.

"_There...you three...have received my power...and now my time here is done... Witch...help to free my fellows to oblivion...I can offer you nothing more..."_

His legs began to disappear, and his shoulders began to sag. Anthy, now brimming with necromantic power, raised her hands in the air and began to move them in a series of fluid motions. A light from the dark ceiling above, broke through the gloom like a golden sun. As it lit up the room, Touga could now see that several scorched coffins were floating half submerged in the black waters of the basement. It was from these coffins that the ethereal images of smiling boys and girls, garbed in an old style of Ohtori's school uniform, began to rise. They flew up in a multitude, heading up into the light. And moving on to whatever lay beyond. At last, only Nemuro remained behind, his form barely an outline in the air.

His voice was distant, and barely understandable as he painfully rose up into the air. He seemed weighted and tired. He looked at Anthy, who still continued to chant and make the ritualistic motions necessary for the gate. He gave her a sad smile.

"_I-I...have sinned...but now I am free....good luck, Princess...y-your...."_

He shivered as he felt the pull of the light. His body began moving towards it of its own accord. But as he moved, he twisted his head back to look at them, calling out from far away.

"_...Y-your brother....awaits you....in the Tower! The first.....his s-sword...is the sword-"_

There was a boy waiting for him in the light. A brown haired boy with a warm smile and open arms. Nemuro smiled joyfully and moved to meet him. As they embraced and disappeared into the light, his last words whispered themselves in the duelist's minds:

_...of Self Loathing..._

Anthy lowered her arms and the light winked out of existence. The gate was shut once more. Taking a shaky breath, she turned to face the group. They watched her with new eyes.

"Lets get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting back out of the ruins of Nemuro Memorial Hall proved to be far easier now that Anthy had additional reserves of power to draw on. The return trip was one spent in silence however, each reflecting on what they had seen and witnessed. It was something none of them would ever forget for the rest their lives.

Coming back to the limo, Touga was of course the first to speak. "I can feel it. I can feel a new strength from those old duelists. It's like...having a battery put in my back." He remarked thoughtfully. He flexed his arm, looking down at it with a calm wonderment. Anthy gave him a tired smile. The ordeal had drained her in many ways. "Good...because we will most assuredly need it when we face the swords."

Kozue arched an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip. She was currently leaning on the hood of Touga's limo, resting. "He said that the Chairman was the first sword. Self Loathing was it? Guess that means we'll be paying our alma mater a visit after all." She smirked, "And damn...I didn't bring my nicer shoes."

Anthy looked over her friends quizzically. They all seemed...more at ease than she would have thought they would be. In fact, they looked to be in good spirits? Juri was teasing Saionji playfully by the car door, Wakaba was smiling cheerfully. Weren't they frightened of what was to come? Of facing her brother again after so long? Touga seemed to interpret her thoughts, for he came over and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"They trust one another. And they trust you. And they're fighting to save Utena. That's how they can be so relaxed. Because they've finally found something to unite them all again."

Anthy shook her head in amazement, " Even after what they've seen? After the terrible things they've witnessed? They're stronger than I could ever think possible."

Touga gave her a small hug before releasing her to head for the limo.

"Friendship is powerful thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in his tower conservatory, hunched underneath what used to be his projector, Akio Ohtori rocked back and forth. His hair was disheveled, his clothes stained and dirty. It looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. Which was the truth. His eyes gleamed silver, as he lifted his head. They were coming...the Rose Knights...the Witch...they were coming here...

He sent out his message to the other swords to alert them, before sighing sadly to himself. They had to die...he had to die...everything had to die, because it was too disgusting to go on. He was a failure, washed-up. The One needed to be placated though...and that was enough for him to stumble to his feet. Dragging his sword by the tip, he headed for the worn couch that looked as though it had stood the test of time. Plopping down heavily onto it, he sighed again and waited. The very air seemed heavy and thick as molasses. The intensity of his own self loathing.

He would wait for them. And then he would slice them apart. And then when it was over with, and the One had their heads, he would get back to slicing _himself_.

Akio looked down at the red dress shirt he was wearing. the sleeves had been torn off. There were a mass of scars running up and down his arms, along parts of his chest, and even along his throat. He gazed at his dark skin, so much like his sister's. So ugly. So disgusting. He couldn't stand to even be in his own skin anymore. He hated this. He hated this existence...this mortality forced upon him...

The once proud god of the campus, the All-Powerful Chairman...was now little more than a middle aged man. His hair now had signs of gray. There were wrinkles and bags under his eyes. And his skin had dulled and grayed with malnutrition. But the Sword kept him alive... he had to stay alive so he could cut away the ugliness...

He was going to wait for his guests arrival...but...

Akio began running his sword along the backs of his arms, watching the red stuff run out and stain his couch yet again. It slicked down the razor sharp edge of his blade, like hot oil. He sliced slowly and carefully, making sure it went deep enough to make him feel good. He sighed in contentment as he kept cutting...kept slicing.

...maybe he would just have to start his little party a bit early.

To Be Continued


	12. I'd Cut Out My Heart For You

I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Yar yar, I hate when...I go back over old stuff to refresh my memory...only to realize that the Spell Check option _doesn't_ check for grammar? XD;; Aiyaa, I'm dumb. Fix fix fix...But hey! I'll bribe you _yet again_ with an update? Leik, OMG! LOLROFL, OHNOEZ! Well...maybe not _that_ exciting. More like a calm, gentle, nod? And now for my shout-out time:

I'd like to personally thank my awesome returnees! Those guys who not only keep coming back, but keep on posting encouragement, snacks, and observations! This especially includes (but of course isn't limited to) **Hofftailing**, **Firestorm-244** and **utenafangirl**! And if I didn't mention you, I'm sorry...but I promise I'm loving you deeply within my _heart_. :3 (Gently and passionately ;D )

...Okay okay...fine fine...put down your pitchforks, the fic comes now:

**No Rock to Cling To: I'd Cut Out My Heart For You**

"It's like a ghost town...without the ghosts..." Shiori remarked thoughtfully as she walked along the campus hallways. The night sky above them was slowly becoming blacker. What had once been a blue-black dome dusted with stars and a shining moon, was now roiling storm clouds. They boiled over everything, obscuring and hiding. Plunging the faded school buildings into a shadow world. Brushing her maroon bangs from her eyes, Shiori squinted.

There were signs of students, but they were old. When they had first entered the iron wrought gates at the school entrance, there had been a weathered metal sign posted right above the locks and chains. It had stated 'Foreclosure' and a bunch of jargon about this and that. Apparently the school had been closed, which to _her_ felt like a blessing. After all, aside from a few short years, growing up in Ohtori hadn't been...nice.

Shiori pulled her cardigan sweater tightly about her front. No, speaking honestly she had _hated_ the school. The only good thing in it had been Juri. And in the end, because of her selfishness and ugly jealousy, she had even begun to hate _her_ too. Yes...not very many fond memories of the old Ohtori. _Or_ the old Shiori.

And now she was back here again. There weren't any students or faculty anywhere, it was just a steel and concrete shell. Such a waste really. She sighed. Around her were the others, a comforting warmth that broke up the endless gray. But with _Juri_ there beside her, it felt like she could take on anything. Juri had always had that sort of effect on her. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realize _why_.

The group had stopped at the fencing hall, which was still intact. It was eerie, she thought. All of the school's equipment and facilities had been left untouched. It was as if the students and teachers had all just packed up and left one day. But why? She had graduated here after all, among a horde of students in her class. And when she had left, there had been new freshmen entering. She now had her memories returned to her (via Anthy) about the duels...and the crazy going-ons she had never really noticed. But...still that didn't explain..._why_...

Had it all been just a dream?

The plum haired woman now sported a foil, similar to the one Juri trained her with back home. It felt...good. At home there in the palm of her slender hand. Before it had felt a little silly, her trying to be like the other woman. But now it was just right. Had it been Mikage's influence? Shiori wasn't sure...but what she _did_ know was that it felt nice to have the power to fight. No more running. She had promised herself that long ago...

"Well at least we won't have to worry about the _Chairman's_ elevator working..." said a soft voice right next to her ear.

Shiori felt the tickling sensation of her partner's thick orange curls sliding around her neck as she was hugged lightly from behind. Shiori smiled, relaxing back into those strong warm arms. "Yes, I imagine the ride at least will be much more pleasant." She felt movement behind her as the older woman grasped her hand, and they walked side by side. Anthy was in the lead up ahead, but all that could really be seen of her from the back was all that long trailing hair. That and a swaying pair of legs moving underneath it.

"What do you think will happen when we meet the Chairman again? Of course, I'd never really dealt with him...but..." Shiori's eye brows knit as she frowned, "From the way everyone is acting...and from...some of Mikage's memories..."

That statement seemed to give Arisugawa pause. Looking down at her wife with a curious expression, she questioned. "His memories?"

Shiori nodded, never taking her eyes off of the woman at the front of their staggered line. "Yes...when he gave us that power, that power to fight...some other things came through also. I remember what he used to look like back then. I remember a boy named Mamiya. And I remember meeting...World's End." She shivered as if from the cold, finally looking up at Juri. "Even from just seeing him through someone else's eyes, he scares me."

Juri frowned, a pout of her full lips and a raising of her chin. She was quiet for a moment, before admitting, "He...scared me too. But he's not the Chairman anymore."

And that realization made Shiori herself pause, before nodding in agreement. "No. He's not."

It wasn't long before the group stood gathered before the shining ivory tower of Ohtori. The elevator was indeed in working condition. Readying their new swords, mentally prepping themselves for what they would face, the ex-duelists and their witch stepped into the embrace of ornate iron gates....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator was rumbling. It gave a soft whirring sound, as gears shifted and human weight was carried to the top of his tower. Akio, the Sword of Self Loathing, stood up from his couch, dried blood crusted all across its worn surface. His body was a mess of scars, visible now under the dim electric lighting of the vast room. The great metal shutters all about the room were closed, keeping everything within _contained_. Isolated. Painfully trapped. Above, some of the simple track lighting was flickering at intervals. It made strange shadows dance at his heels as he slowly walked into the middle of the room.

Akio had intended to pose dramatically, on the projector perhaps. Or maybe lounge against the couch like he used to. Or at least stand in the relaxed stance of a seductive god before the elevator. But he would probably screw it up. He always seemed to be doing that, according to the One. Why bother with it? Why even try? He'd just look stupid...he wasn't good at grandstanding anymore...

Washed up. Pathetic. Oh how he longed to die, but he was feeling too lethargic to even _want_ to try. So he just stood there, in his ripped and soiled clothing, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. He settled for hunching his shoulders slightly, and holding his sword in both hands. He sighed again wistfully as the elevator dinged.

Finally. Time to end this. Make the One happy, give her a present. A present more red than roses. Akio's face broke into a dreamy smile. And he fiddled with the a long scar running up on his forearm, turning his face away from the elevator. Tracing a gentle fingertip along it, feeling the hardened knobby flesh...

"Akio."

He paused in his mental wanderings, the Sword brought lazily back into the present. Slowly he lifted up his face to look at the group of people, framed in the light of the elevator. Lifting his head until his long lilac bangs parted enough for him to see, Akio gave a small tired smile.

"Hello Anthy."

He took a step towards her and heard her gasp in shock. Her hands flying to her mouth as she took a retreating step back. His wounds were exposed to the sparse lighting now, angry and raw across his skin like a patchwork quilt. He could feel the stares of the men and women, from his past attempts at glory, rake their eyes across his body. And not in the way they used to. It made him want to curl up in on himself. He was so disgusting now...

Anthy had to fight a sudden spill of tears in her eyes. She had expected many things to await her. But this...this was simply too much. True, she hated her brother for all that he had done to her and her loved ones in the past. But he was _still_ her brother, and a part of her broke to see him brought so low. While Anthy herself had been able to move on with her life, her desire to find her Prince fueling her, Akio had degraded into a truly pitiable creature. But was that his own anguish? Or the anguish brought on by the Sword's influence?

And how long has he been like this? All those cuts...

She felt Wakaba shift uneasily behind her, and turn away from the morbid scene. Touga and Saionji were noticeably paler. It would be up to her to make the first move. Stepping forward to meet the Sword in the center of the room, Anthy's heels clacked on the marble floor with every footfall. Akio waited for her, hugging himself.

"Akio...you're still in there...aren't you?"

Akio cracked a broken smile, his sword tip scraping along the ground. "Akio's gone gone gone..." The Sword sigh in weariness, "But _I've_ always been here, dear little Anthy. He was locked up and lonely in this tower. No one to love. No one to hold...just myself..."

He swayed, bringing the sword up slightly before it clanked back on the floor.

Anthy's eyes pleaded for him to listen to her. "Akio! Please listen to me! You are strong enough to beat this back, you need to summon up your consciousness to fight against the Sword!" Her hands clenched into fists as she took another step closer. She could feel the other duelists shuffling out behind her, making to encircle the hunched figure before her. The sword was talking to itself quietly, not hearing her.

"But I was there...I was there I was there, tiptoeing quietly, waiting to hold him, to embrace him...to show him the pretties..."

He held up an arm with a sunny smile. "See? They're ugly...but they're also _so_ pretty...so much meaning, so many things can stop hurting if you just cut a little. Just a bit..."

His face took on a more earnest look. He noticed that he was now in a ring of figures, all who held a sword at him. But still he kept talking, his face fevered with the need for them to see what he saw.

"You see don't you?! Don't you understand?! You just need to cut, just enough for it not to hurt anymore...make an offering to stop the pain!! And it will stop, and it'll be oh so wonderful! So red, so safe...I showed him that! And he accepted it! He hates himself, and now we can hate _together_!"

Akio turned a twisted sorrowful smile at the witch, who had just begun to realize how far her brother had plunged off the deep end. She raised her hands, preparing to cast a spell. But quicker than thought, more fluid than any of the men and women standing there could imagine, Akio lunged forward and slashed cleanly across her chest. She fell back with a cry of pain, clutching her blouse. Blood arced in a red line to splat across the floor.

And Akio was smiling still. Standing over her as she scooted on her butt away from him, he continued speaking as his eyes began to bleed of color.

"I have to make a new offering, little Anthy. Little Witch. I hate myself...but I hate _you_ even more."

Akio's sword was brought up with a smooth efficiency as he charged her again. But this time, bodies moved to intercept him. Touga and Saionji each blocked his sword with their own as Juri and Shiori picked up Anthy by her arms and moved her out of the way. Kozue hung back a bit, trying to slink around behind the Sword. But a sudden blast of energy knocked her off her feet. Gasping, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as a crashing weight of raw emotion pressed in around her. God, it felt like an _ocean _of sadness! It had a physical weight, a heaviness that crushed the air from her lungs. Why was she here? It wasn't as though she was going to be any help...it was all a waste. How sad. Kozue was still chasing shadows and trying to pretend to be strong. Kozue moaned and wrapped her arms around her head as whispers filled her mind and threatened to drown her. It was only by a terrible effort that she ignored them to try and keep moving after Akio and the others. It was affecting them all to varying degrees.

Through it all, the Sword within the brown skinned man whirled about in a dance of death. His blade moved in sure strokes, smooth as a razor and just as deadly. It was only just barely that the two men kept from losing a hand or an arm. But even still they were being pushed back. Step by step, they were losing ground as the Chairman backed them up towards the couch.

Anthy stood back and tried to think as she summoned a spell for containment, her hands shaking. Her brother's eyes were a gleaming silver, like polished mirrors. But was containing him going to work?

_Haven't you tried that before?_ A nasty little voice she recognized as her subconscious whispered. She hesitated, feeling sweat trickle down her brow. What was she supposed to do? Could she really do this? There! Juri and Shiori had jumped in to help Kozue stand. Wakaba was being attacked. When...when had Saionji gone down? And now Touga...poor Touga had gotten stabbed in the shoulder! This was all her fault. She was going to lose everything again...

Anthy began to tremble, but willed herself to remain calm. She needed to think. She needed a _plan_! She wove her hands in a series of spidery movements and flung out a green web of crackling power at her brother. But he merely smacked it away with his blade. Trying again, she pulled out her deck of playing cards and flung them into the air. They remained suspended, as if on wires, and began shifting to form a circle. Lacing certain ones with her power, she fired out bolts of deadly intent at her foe. But these he collected with an outstretched hand, into a growing shifting mass. Flinging it back at her, she raised her arms protectively as it crashed against her psychic shields.

Switching tactics, she wove a series of healing spells and sent them to her champions, on a flutter of invisible wings. Touga regained his footing and crashed into Akio from the side. The two wrestled for control of his sword. Saionji tried to help overpower the Sword by adding his _own_ strength, and finally the two were able to drive him back.

Akio frowned in annoyance, and then dodged inhumanly as Kozue's blade snaked for his exposed back. He caught her in a headlock with one arm and flung her into the two men. They collapsed in a crumpled heap of squirming bodies and pained curses.

Wakaba looked nervous but determined as she stood with the two women fencers. They raced as one to attack, Juri lunging forward in a streamlined movement. The panther snarled ferally, as Akio sweetly smiled down at her and batted her sword away. But he misjudged her intentions, and she turned her feint into a deadly upward arc. He jerked back just in time to keep from getting decapitated. The Sword frowned harder as it found itself pressed back on all sides as the duelists moved as a single unit of whirling swords.

But Anthy knew that they wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. They were human. And humans got tired. Swords _didn't_.

And sure enough, the duelists began to show signs of fatigue while Akio battled on. Not so much as a gleam of sweat touched his brow. He looked as though he could go on fighting for eternity.

They needed to end this _now_, Anthy thought urgently.

Wracking her brains for a spell that would work, anything, she tried to remember all that Mikage had told her. They needed to...needed to counter what he _was_. But how does one go about countering Self Loathing? And with what? Mikage's words whispered back to her.

Symbolism...

A light went off in the witch's mind. Many spells and many laws of the preternatural world revolved around symbolism. The breaking of bread for the Christians, the kissing of a Buddha statue, the Wiccans who often practiced symbolism with their rituals on holy days, the Vaudaun and their offerings. She knew, better than most, that symbolism could be a great power if used correctly. Manipulation was made all that easier if her targets could be coerced with things that represented their wants and desires.

So why not here?

Her brows furrowed in calculation, as she drew up decades of knowledge. What she needed was something powerful, the counter to Self Loathing.

Well, the obvious counter to self-loathing is to love yourself, isn't it? How can I make him love himself? Accept what he is now? What could represent that?

She hit on an idea. It was a gamble, but at this point she didn't care. Darting off into the bowels of the room, she hunted for something she recalled seeing. Hunting about in the dark, she located a small table. Using it as a landmark, she navigated away from the ringing sound of steel on steel to follow the wall behind it. Her hands ran carefully as she blindly sought what she was looking for. There! Her fingers closed around a framed object and she tugged it off its hook.

Racing back to the others, she pressed a hand to her chest as she wheezed around her own wound. Akio was in the middle of strangling Shiori when she arrived. Not even thinking too much about it, she flung the picture frame and its contents at the Sword.

"Akio! Catch!"

He looked up in surprised and snagged the object from the air by instinct. Then his body went rigid, a choked of cry ripped from his throat. Akio fell to his knees in pain as his sword clattered from his grip. He fell over twitching, the picture frame balanced unevenly on his chest. "Hold it on there! Don't let it fall off!!" Anthy ordered as she hurried over to him.

Touga fumbled a moment to set his sword down on the ground and held the picture frame onto the spasming chest. The Sword was making guttural noises as it tried to get up off the floor, to break free from its bindings.

Shiori coughed and hacked to one side, her neck ringed in purpling bruises as Juri clutched her bleeding leg. Saionji looked battered but more together than the rest of them, so he mimicked Touga and squatted down on the other side of the chairman. He placed a knee on his throat to keep him pinned as he too laid a hand on the picture frame.

Through the pale splayed fingers of the two men, the group slowly moved in close enough to see it was a picture. Three smiling faces stood together, faces they all new well. Anthy smiled sadly as she ran a fingertip across the smiling image of a pink haired girl.

"Akio..." He coughed and jerked to free himself. But the picture kept him rooted to the floor as firmly as a steak. "Akio listen to me. We don't hate you."

His eyes slowly rolled unwillingly to look up at her, standing over him. She knelt down to cup his ragged cheek. There was stubble growing there, from days without shaving. She stroked his cheek as she spoke the words in her heart.

"I don't hate you, and neither does _she_." He flinched.

Anthy sighed, and felt the others watching silently, unwilling to interrupt the spell of the moment. "We both did many things in the past...we disrupted so many lives. But in the end, you _saved_ lives as well. Don't you remember?" She looked down at him earnestly.

"You saved her as a child Akio, but through your guidance and through all the horrid games and manipulations, you ended up saving her as a young woman as well! You gave her someone to look up to, taught her to be strong. Perhaps you lost sight of that for a while, but I _know_ you Akio, and deep inside you loved her as well. Its as plain to me as these." She traced a scar down his cheek. Akio had quieted, his silver eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"Yes, you betrayed her Akio. But so did I. And she loved us _still_! How can we do any less? How can we not honor her memory and kindness, by not living our new lives with high goals?" She was beginning to cry too now.

"She saved us Akio, gave us a second chance. Showed us that there was still beauty inside of us. You gave a new purpose to the students who entered your school, and outside of the ridiculous duels and ploys for power, you took your job as educator and leader so very _seriously_. Like the Prince you once were. You cared for your students then, and you care for them now. But now there's no longer any revolutions to get in the way. You can finally..._forgive yourself_."

Akio reached a trembling hand to place over her own, feeling the difference of her soft skin underneath his roughness. Could he...could he do that? Could he...let the pain of guilt go? Face the darkness in his heart like darling Utena would have wanted him to? Could he...love again? His eyes squeezed shut in pain as he concentrated. The Sword shivered inside of him, weakened by the picture of him and his sister standing with their savior. The girl that had held a mirror up to their lives. Had shown them something eternal.

Tiny crackles of static electricity edged the picture frame as the Sword fluttered in his chest. It sensed what they were trying to do, and was fighting with all its might. But memories of driving in his car, speaking with parents and students as he showed off the school he had worked so hard to perfect, memories of soft pink hair trailing across his shoulder...memories drove it _back._

Anthy sensed the inner battle. She looked up at Touga. "Quickly! Aim your sword for his heart! Aim for the sword inside!"

His brows shot up as he looked down at his sword. "You want me to _kill_ him? But..."

Anthy shook her head. "No! Those swords are infused with the power to _exorcise_ the unnatural hatred of the Sword. Trust me, please!"

He looked into her eyes a moment, judging what he saw there. Then with a whirl of red hair, he grabbed the sword handle and plunged the tip of the blade into the shaking man's chest. Akio's back bowed, and he came up off the ground. Head tilted back, mouth opening, his eyes flashed with a blinding burst of light as a spectral mist floated up from out of his throat. It rose up and up, billowing above his body until at last the thing was completely expelled.

Akio's eyes fluttered shut and his body sank back down. Touga cautiously removed his sword, and found the wound sealing itself up with ribbons of warm light. The scars on his body seemed to sink down into his bronzed skin, leaving smooth unbroken flesh. Tissue re-knit, muscle flowed under the sagging skin of his body, and he breathed easy. All heads turned to look up at the coalescing mist, except for one head that remained sleeping peacefully. The mist was forming the faint shape of a man, wearing a tunic and breeches from a century long since passed.

His messy black hair got into his eyes, eyes that still held a sadness as they gazed down on his former host. The specter sighed as it began to dissolve from its boots up.

"_I loved him you know...back then...when he was the Prince and he was always saving us...it wasn't right to love another man, and I hated myself for doing it...but he was so very beautiful..."_ He sighed and looked Anthy dead in the eyes, his gaze hardening. All that was left was his shoulders and head, and that two was rapidly disappearing.

"Why did you have to take him away from us?! You got what you deserved witch..."

The face dissolved into nothingness, leaving not a trace of the Sword that had once been there, or the man he had truly once been. Anthy extended her inner senses, and touched outward. Was she being overly critical, or did the world breathe a small sigh of relief? The balance felt just a touch lighter now, with the unnatural Sword wiped of its existence.

Anthy sagged back on the balls of her feet. One down, nine more to go...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, Akio had revived looking far better than he had. There was softness to him now, reminiscent of Dios. It was still somewhat odd for her to remember the two entities were now merged as one man again. The Chairman had changed out of his scruffy rags, into something a bit cleaner, but he still was disheveled and in need of a bath.

Which Kozue had been quick to point out to him.

Sighing at her smirk, he absently ran a hand over his healed arms. "Well thank you Kaoru-san, I hadn't noticed." He looked down at the ground, finding it difficult to meet his rescuers' eyes. He had quite a lot to answer for with the duelists. And more than a few watched him with wary disapproval.

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. Would he ever be able to repay the many debts he owed? He had done so much... Little did he know, his current thoughts echoed those that his sister had had many times before. He cleared his throat to speak.

"I...I know that I cannot expect any of you to forgive my past transgressions...You shouldn't. But know now I mean you no further harm. I am...retired." He gave a self depreciating shrug. With the return of his health, Touga noticed that he had regained his old charm. But with age it seemed diminished, more elegant than sexual. He still bore a nobleness that was ingrained in him, but was faded with time.

Touga couldn't help but smirk, falling back into the old teasing game. "You, retired? I can hardly imagine it." Akio gave a small smile as he looked up at his younger companion. The group was ranged about a tea table, sitting on borrowed chairs and on the floor since the couch was effectively ruined.

Juri watched him silently with her piercing gaze. But he didn't turn from it. "Arisugawa-san, I apologize for your past torment. I can only say that I am glad you have found happiness." He gestured at her and Shiori's matching wedding bands. And then swept an arm to encompass the rest of the group. "That you _all_ have found happiness. It was what she would have wanted." He smiled softly, but the gaze turned serious. "I would like to offer apologies to each of you—"

"You could apologize all day long, but it wouldn't change what you did to us." Juri cut in coldly. She had her arms crossed as she watched him. Akio broke off and looked down at his folded hands.

"No. You're right. It wouldn't change a thing. So then what would you have me _do_, Arisugawa-san?" His expression became bitter, his green eyes flashing. "What would you have of me?"

Juri locked gazes with him, answering just as firmly, "I would have you _repent_, Akio. Pay back the debt you owe." Her eyes narrowing.

"Um excuse me?"

Akio and Juri paused and turned to look at Shiori who had raised her hand. She blushed and put it down, feeling a little silly.

Anthy worked to smooth the tension by asking calmly, "Yes, Shiori-san?"

Shiori hesitated before asking her question. And it was so out of the blue, that all parties present paused to look at her in surprise.

"Why is the school closed?"

Akio ran a hand through his hair, as Kozue put her face on her chin in interest. "A good question. Why is it?" She looked over at Anthy. Anthy gave a small smile, "I believe my brother can answer that. After all, he's the one who closed it...right?"

Akio gave a small nod of confirmation. Anthy's gaze softened, "You closed it to protect the students didn't you?"

Juri found it hard to believe, but Akio gave another nod, looking at his hands again. "I....I closed it when I felt the Sword grow in power, after that devil woman planted the seed in me. I refused to let that thing rampage about in my school." His gaze hardened as he looked up. His eyes challenged anyone to argue his intentions.

Anthy rested a hand on his shoulders. "It's because you care about your students too much." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. But didn't contradict her. Touga mused a moment.

"Akio-san, your crimes are many...and there is quite a lot to answer for, as Juri-chan stated." The woman scowled at the pet name he addressed her with, but remained quiet to see where he was going with this.

"But here you have the means to pay _back_ that debt, to the duelists who fought in your games, and to the lives you altered with your deceit." Touga leaned forward, like a businessman about to close a deal.

"You punishment will be to re-open the school."

Saionji lifted an eyebrow, hugging Wakaba to him. "Oh?" Akio looked over at him with the beginnings of hope. The red haired man smiled gently as he explained. "You have the opportunity to pass on your knowledge and guidance to young minds who _need _it. Who need to be shaped into better people. By offering your devotion to the futures of the boys and girls who enter your school and dedicating your life to caring for them, you will slowly make up for the numerous lives you harmed."

It was Touga's turn to look down. "We all have things...we seek penance for...and it is up to us to use the talents we had to _harm_, as gifts to help us _heal_." His eyes became serious, and Wakaba had the feeling he was talking about himself. "It will take time, but eventually...eventually you'll find the guilt and pain will be gone for good." He clapped a hand on the older man's shoulder as Akio inclined his head in gratitude.

"Thank you Kiryuu-san...I will...be _happy_ to open Ohtori's doors once more." And just like that, the tension in the group lifted. Juri snuggled down closer to her partner, from their sitting position on the floor. She planted a kiss to her forehead and smiled softly, but still felt uneasy.

I suppose... that will be punishment enough. But I can never forgive him for what he did.

The mood lasted for a few minutes as talk turned to small talk, and the various duelist slowly warmed up to this new version of their old Chairman. But regretfully, Anthy had to bring it back to the business at hand. She would have liked for her friends come to know her brother, as he was now. Such a change from the being he used to be. "Akio...the other swords. Can you tell us anything about them?"

Akio turned to her, and crossed one leg over the other.

"They are coming here, I...called them before you arrived. They will be here soon. I think it best to use these empty halls as your battleground, away from anyone else who might be hurt." He looked at them all in seriousness. "I never was able to meet the other swords, as I have been confined here at Ohtori. I was also the second sword born after...Ten's creation." A look of sadness swept through him. "You will need to do as you did with me. Spot the Swords' weaknesses, exploit them, and drive out the evil spirit. They are the shades from a past older than many can remember. He sighed and shared a knowing look with his sister. The Swords were from their past, and it made it all the more personal for the violation.

"But I can tell you this: remain firm. Don't let yourselves be swayed by what they say, or what they try to do to force your hand. The One will not be beaten so easily as the others, so save her for last."

Akio stood and paced to the projector, broken now and unused. "They will try to divide you, make you doubt. But don't. Be strong, so that you may save our beloved Utena." Heads lifted at these words, and a few nods were given.

Akio fingered a lock of silvered hair that ran through his lavender mane. Old age, he was finding, was not for the weak. But strangely he found he welcomed the challenge.

"Rest while you can, you will not have much time. The nine remaining Swords of Hatred come swiftly seeking your blood. But they are not allowed to touch Anthy-chan. For now..." Anthy looked up at this new piece of information, and Akio gave her a smile of encouragement. "It was part of the deal Utena made that you not be harmed. But who can say for how long the Swords will stick to that bargain? They will hunt your friends instead." Anthy frowned and nodded. The group began to rise, climbing slowly to their feet.

"I would suggest giving some thought as to what the other Swords may be, and devising a plan of attack. For behind the Nine, a host of a thousand swords comes hotly on their heels."

His gaze was half hidden in the shadow of the towering projector. His eyes were determinedly neutral.

"And I am not certain if you'll live to fight that many."

To Be Continued


	13. Let The War Begin

I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Please excuse me, everyone, for this lengthy author's note. But I felt you all needed to know, what got me up off of my lazy ass. XD

(**One night, at an MSN conversation)**

_Prince Pyro says:_

I'm trying to get myself to do things

_Prince Pyro says_:

finish pictures, write on my fanfics...XD;;

_Prince P__yro says:_

But it's hard...

_Prince P__yro says:_

I need a motivator, lol

_Prince Pyro says:_

a coach to scream at me XD

_Amaya says_:

_***KICKS YOUR ASS***_

_Prince Pyro says_:

8O !!!

_Amaya says:_

**that motivation enough for ya?!?!**

_Amaya says_:

GET TO IT

_Prince Pyro says:_

Lol

_Prince Pyro says:_

R-right!

_Amaya _

**All those people read your stuff**

_Amaya _

**they don't have to**

_Amaya _

**but they do! 8O**

_Prince Pyro says:_

No....you're right...

_Prince Pyro says:_

Do they?

_Prince Pyro says:_

lol

_Prince Pyro says_:

I wonder

_Amaya says:_

**and yet you make them wait in return?!?**

_Amaya says:_

SILENCE

_Prince Pyro says:_

Aiyaaaa....yes ma'am

_Amaya says_:

**or what about finishing what you start, hrmmm?**

_Prince Pyro says:_

.....XD;;;;;;;

_Amaya says:_

**granted, that's kinda, sorta hypocritical for me to say**

_Amaya says:_

BUT YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY

_Prince Pyro says:_

LOL! NO LIE!

_Amaya says:_

YOU, on the other hand

_Amayasays'_

**are not me**

_Prince Pyro says_:

*Sigh* You're right...Shit...I can do this!

_Prince Pyro says_:

I have to do this! D:

_Amaya says:_

**u can!!**

_Amaya says:_

**you will! **

_Prince Pyro says_:

OKAY!

_Amaya says:_

OKAY!

Amaya says:

**: D**

_Prince Pyro says:_

...I'm gonna get a snack...

_Amaya says:_

**............**

_Amaya says:_

**...I'll allow this**

_Prince Pyro says_:

...........=D

_Prince Pyro says:_

Yay!

_Amaya says_:

BUT YOU GOTTA WORK

_Prince Pyro says:_

Snack, and then writing

_Prince Pyro says:_

I promise!

_Amaya says:_

**yush**

_Amaya says:_

Excellent!

_Amaya says:_

**proud of you!**

_Prince Pyro says:_

And I'll even include this convo in the Author Note ha ha

_Prince Pyro says:_

XD

_Amaya says:_

_**w00t, mention!**_

_Prince Pyro says:_

So the WORLD will know, what you have done for China, Mulan... XD

**No Rock to Cling To: Let The War Begin**

"Brrr...it's getting cold out here! How long are we gonna have to stand on this stupid rooftop anyway?" Wakaba rubbed her arms to emphasize her point as Saionji sighed. They were standing out on the roof balcony of one of the school buildings, which was located centrally in front of the main school gates. It was their job to keep an eye out for the arrival of the fake Utena or any of those damn pesky Swords. But Wakaba seemed to find the whole affair a chore. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he responded coolly.

"It's not getting cold. You're just nervous." He muttered rolling his eyes, before reaching out an arm towards her. Wakaba stuck out her tongue, but dutifully came over to snuggle against him. Together, they looked out over the shadowed courtyards and silent buildings. Nothing moved except a scattering of dead leaves now and then, stirred on the breath of a breeze. His violet eyes scanned back and forth mechanically, as he stroked the top of her head. He could feel her smaller warmth pressing into his chest, rising and falling with each breath. Peaceful...so..so peaceful...

He looked down at the engagement ring glinting on her finger as he gave her forehead a kiss. "Hey...listen...when all of this...when it's _over_...do you want to go ahead and, you know...get married? I mean...we don't have to but..."

Saionji trailed off with a small cough into his hand, feeling embarrassed. He had changed a lot from his younger days, but he was still awkward when it came to these sorts of things. Wakaba turned in his arms enough to look at him. The happiness of her smile was dizzying, making Saionji feel light headed. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

"Yes! Oh yes, Sai-chan...I'd like that _so_ much! " She swatted his stomach with the back of her hand giving him an admonishing look. "I've been waiting to get hitched to you since high school." Saionji gave a low chuckle at that, hugging her close again.

"Well maybe we--"

He was cut off by Wakaba, stiffening up in fright in his arms. Panicked, Saionji looked at the gates in time to see half a dozen sets of headlights coming up the hill and stopping jerkily in front of the now open school gates. Climbing from the cars came the dark figures of men and women, oily smooth. As graceful as snakes or eels. It made his skin crawl. Giving a low hiss, Saionji gave a push to Wakaba.

"Damn, they're _here_ already! We need to let the other's know. Hurry back and tell them, I'll distract them here and keep an eye on things!"

"B-But---"

"Go! Get Touga and the others. This is where we need to make our final stand. The others are still being healed by Anthy, we need to buy more time!"

Saionji gave her a firm push towards the stairs, and the two ran down them, separating at the bottom. Leaning in quickly, Wakaba grabbed both sides of his face and drew him in for a quick desperate kiss. When their lips parted, she took off running, her short brown hair bouncing behind her as she called over her shoulder.

"You better not get hurt out there, or you're in _so_ much trouble when you get home!!

Saionji gave a ghost of a smile and took off running down the path to the courtyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The One was standing there, draped in a cloak made of black feathers. Her booted foot was tapping impatiently as she scanned the area around them, looking for something to take her frustration out on.

They had lost one of their kind. Like a candle being blown out by a child at a birthday party, The One and the other eight swords had felt the existence of one of their own being snuffed out. True, the Sword of Self Hatred had been a pitiful and weak creature...but it had been that weakness that had been it's greatest strength. And now, one of their brethren was lost to them, diminishing their numbers.

This...

Was not...

_Allowed._

Eyes blazing like coals in the night, the sword inhabiting the Prince's body turned to its generals flanking behind her as they stepped out of limos and cars. They each looked to her expectantly, silently awaiting her orders. With hair that now cascaded down her back, curling in with the tendrils of her coat, the pink haired woman gave the school grounds a disdainful look.

"Well now...here again. Isn't this _nostalgic_. Let's go and greet our hosts for this little soirée, shall we?" She smirked as she felt a pair of arms twine themselves about her body. Nanami leaned her head in to rub along her cheek, letting her hands slide low.

"Mmmm...can I _personally_ kill her? Oh _please_?" Nanami gazed into Utena's eyes, the silver of her own smoldering. Utena moved to caress her cheek before clenching her hand tight around her jaw enough to make the sword whimper in pain. With a cold expression, she tossed the girl onto the ground in front of them hard enough to crack the cobblestones.

"Fool. You will do as you are told, or you risk ending up like _him_. She's off limits to you." The One turned on her heel and stalked away, her leather pants barely creaking for the way they were practically painted onto her skin. Jared and his father stepped forward to greet her. The mohawked young body now possessed by something far more rigid. Utena held up a hand to halt them, her eyes narrowing as she scoured the darkness with inhuman eyes. In her mind, she could see two glowing beacons in the darkness...the warmth that came from power and purity...such tasty treats. She watched them split apart, one slipping farther into the shadows while the other headed straight for them.

Oh goody...

Smirking again, Utena snapped her fingers and unhurriedly pointed at the fleeing form of Wakaba heading for the tower.

"Gentlemen? Do me a favor won't you? Take Nanami-chan and go have a good time." Jared's father gave a regal nod of his head while Jared smiled sweetly. Picking up Nanami by the shoulders and leading her away, they were gone in a blur of movement.

When Saionji had come within sight, Utena stepped back as her comrades stepped forward to meet him, closing their ranks to fill in the gap of her passing. Blowing the green man a kiss, she stalked away on swaying hips. "Kill him messily. I _hate_ the color green." Eric tossed her head back and gave a deep-throated laugh as a curving blade materialized in her open hand. She stepped forward to meet him first, licking her lips. Utena chuckled as she walked away. She motioned for Jak, who was still sitting on top of the hood of a car, to follow her.

"In the meantime, I think I'll go _hunting_..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Juri-san, please hold still. I really do need to make sure that your shoulder is healed." Anthy sighed as Juri twitched her arm away for the third time. She was busy looking over to where Akio was speaking quietly on the arm of the couch, where Shiori was sharpening her sword. Shiori smiled at something he said and he nodded in response to a question of hers. Juri looked back in annoyance at Anthy when her arm was tugged somewhat impatiently.

"What? Look, my shoulder is fine. I hardly think—" Her words ended in a painful hiss as the dark skinned woman pushed experimentally on a place just below her shoulder blade. Juri managed to not move again when Anthy huffed and began prodding the area.

"Yes yes, it's certainly fine. But perhaps for _my_ peace of mind, you'll let me take a look anyway." Juri frowned at the tone Anthy spoke with but couldn't help looking back to where Shiori was still speaking to that bastard Akio...

"Juri..."

Juri looked up as her name was spoken without an honorific. Anthy was looking at her with a grave expression.

"Juri, I know you dislike my brother. I know, I really do. No one is asking that you two suddenly become best friends and chat like girlfriends." Juri's frown twitched at that horribly ridiculous image. Imagining Akio wearing pigtails and a skirt brought the corner of her mouth up just a hair. But her feelings for _that man_ were enough to return her to her irritation.

"But...this situation is not the same as it was all those years ago. We've _all_ changed. So...I don't think you need to worry about Shiori-san's safety. My brother will not be hurting anyone again." That last bit was said with quiet steel in her voice, making Juri look at her evenly.

"I can't get past my feelings for him. I hate what that manipulative bastard did to us. What he made us do."

"I had quite the hand in that as well."

"Yes but--"Juri sighed as Anthy laid a glowing hand on her shoulder. The magazine owner could feel the tissue unknit and the muscles smooth beneath her attentive movements. "It's not the same. You've been looking for Utena, and you've changed completely—"

"And you think my brother did not?"

"I will admit he is different, and perhaps he really _will_ try to atone for what he has done. I also think he hasn't changed like _you_ have."

"No." Anthy sighed quietly. "He has changed even more..."

With this somewhat cryptic statement, Anthy stood and smoothed down her pants legs. Then she turned and headed over to where Shiori and Akio were lounging quietly, motioning for Shiori to follow her over to where the table was. The short haired girl did so, smiling, and let Anthy finish up her job of healing the various cuts and scrapes on her legs and arms. Akio stood there a moment, quietly watching them. Then he strode over to where Juri still sat on the floor, checking her foil. After a time, he spoke.

"Quite a charming woman you've pledged yourself to, Arisugawa-san. Be certain to treasure her."

Juri looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "I do. Every single day."

Akio looked wistful. "That is good. The love of another person is a powerful shield. It can even save you from yourself."

They fell back into an uncomfortable silence, both watching the two women at the table. Then Juri broke the silence with a casual question. " What happened to your fiancée, Kanae-san?"

Akio smiled slightly then. "Wife now. She's staying with her mother for a while, we had an...argument."

"Oh?"

"Hmmm...Kanae-san has become quite strong minded since we first met. Our opinions clashed over something petty, and now we're...trying to work through it."

Now Juri was intrigued. Akio was looking away casually, his posture perfectly relaxed. But her keen observation caught a slight crinkle in his forehead. A flinch around his eyes. She smiled slowly as she cocked her head to the side. "Now, forgive me for the rudeness of a _personal_ question...but I've known you to be quite the charmer in the past, easily smoothing over _any_ situation. What could Kanae-san possibly have you by the balls on?"

Akio frowned at the vulgarity of the phrasing but refused to acknowledge it. He crossed his arms instead and regarded her warily. "That is indeed quite a _personal _question. And I'm not so certain our relationship extends far enough to warrant an answer."

Juri just continued to grin wider, waiting patiently. Akio sighed.

"You are relentless my dear, and resemble Kozue-chan at the moment."

"So you won't answer?"

"...I will...on the agreement that the conversation will go no farther than the two of us. It _is_ something embarrassing in nature."

Juri smiled smugly in victory, but inclined her head in agreement. Akio sighed and massaged his face with a hand as he answered.

"My wife is wanting children."

Juri blinked, not quite sure she had heard correctly.

"She feels we are both getting on in our years, and wants a child of our own. By I have never been one to...enjoy raising small people."

Juri was silent for a moment. Then she gave a slight cough to try and hold in her laughter.

"A-Ah...ah-ha...I see...yes well, I can see how that may result in a conflict."

Akio looked irritated by her mirth but shrugged. "It's come up before, but now it's more of an issue. I don't consider myself a father figure."

"I don't consider you one either." Juri replied dryly.

"For different reasons I'm sure. But...it is something we will work through for good or ill. I am simply thankful she is away for the moment. I do not want her near this. I..." He trailed off looking down at his still filthy hands. "...Lack the means to protect her."

Juri frowned, sensing an underlying issue. "But from what I've seen, you are still quite capable with a sword. And you're wits haven't deteriorated over the years."

"I'm not _that_ old, Arisugawa-san." Akio replied just as dryly.

"So what's the real problem?" She wasn't really sure why she was all that concerned in the first place. As soon as this was all over, she planned to take Shiori and head back to the city, never coming near the man again. Maybe she was just dealing with boredom...

Akio looked into the space before him, eyes staring into something she could not see. He didn't answer for several breaths, clearly working through something in his memory. Then he looked at her with a gaze that seemed to pierce through her very core. It made her stiffen, her brow knitting as he simply stood there looking at her. When he spoke, it was in a voice so soft, she felt herself leaning forward to catch his words.

"Let me ask you a question, Juri." He had switched to an informal use of her name, like his sister had done earlier. But instead of becoming irritated at it, the orange-curled woman found herself feeling apprehensive. It was like she was a child, looking into the face a being that had seen everything and knew everything about her...

Stop it Juri. He's just a washed up old man.

"What?" she asked, just as softly. Akio's eyes never left her, but his hands made graceful gestures in the air before them as he spoke.

"Imagine yourself at the prime of your life, full of unlimited power...beauty...prestige. Everyone loves you, wants to be loved by you, and you have the responsibility to care for and protect them _all_." Nearly against her will, Juri found herself recalling the highlights of her life. Being named on the Student Council in school, winning the trophies for fencing, gaining her job as a sought-after model, and living with her old friend and Shiori back as children.

"You are a leader, you are confident, and everything goes as you foresee and plan. You are strong enough to face _any_ dragon, and your days are filled with joy and hope and light."

In her mind, Juri could still see Shiori's delicate hand offering her that rose that was so close in shade to her hair...

"...And then something happens that strips _all_ of that from you in an instant."

...And that hand crumpled around the petals...

Akio looked tired and weary as he sat down next to her. He rested his arms on his knees and frowned. "That's what happened to me, like it or not. First because of my sister in a bid for kindness. Then by Utena-chan in a bid for retribution. I'm not saying I didn't deserve it...but my sister was _always_ the one who held power. Not me."

His green eyes seemed bottomless as he stared into her own. For a moment, Juri could almost see herself.

"I was just a boy with a sword, playing at a game bigger than me. Now I'm an old man with years gone I'll never get back. _That's_ the real problem." Then the look was gone and he was shrugging elegantly, laughing it all off as a joke.

"What good is a sword in your hand, when the world doesn't need Princes?"

Juri wanted to ask more, but bit her tongue. Shiori gave a small wave and Juri smiled and waved back. Akio nodded to Shiori as well, not taking his eyes off of her as he spoke low enough for only Juri to hear.

"_That's_ your sword. Use it well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wakaba was running as fast as she could for the elevator to the tower. Why couldn't they have cool little radios or walkie-talkies or something? Or maybe communicators like a super hero. If they were all really Duelists, shouldn't they have gotten matching uniforms and cool little wrist communicators? And why was she thinking about the _Super Ninja Rangers_ show at a time like _this_?!

She huffed as her katana bounced against her thigh as she ran. Ugh. Thank goodness she had worn low heels.

She got to the button, and began pushing it frantically. Oh geez...this was just ridiculous. She hadn't been able to find Touga or Kozue at the East gate. Had they moved? Why couldn't people just stay _put_? The button lit up, but the elevator was taking it's time coming down.

"Oh come _on_ already!" Wakaba impatiently tapped her foot. Right now her Sai-chan was trying to—

She was suddenly tackled from the side.

With a gasp of pain, she hit the cement walkway and skidded into the grass. There was someone sitting on _top_ of her! Wincing, the side of her face stinging like crazy and feeling sticky, she looked wide eyed at a curved knife pressed into her nose. There was a man with a mohawk riding her stomach with a ghoulish smile on his face.

"Hullo luv, let's _play_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it Touga, I know you have a pack of cigarettes on you _somewhere_."

"You smoked my last one. Shouldn't you be quitting?"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your _own_ health? Given the circumstances, I think a cancer stick is the least of my worries."

Touga sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you have a hair clip or a hair tie? This is getting in the way." He gestured to the crimson waterfall that spilled along his back and shoulders, framing his masculine face. Kozue smirked in response.

"Why don't you just hurry up and hack it off? The hippy look was _so_ last season."

Touga smirked and gave his long hair a feminine toss. "But then what would the ladies hold on to?" Kozue grinned and shrugged. "Your ears I guess. I wonder what you would look like with a complete buzz cut. Probably like a chemo therapy patient." Touga shook a finger at her statement but smiled when she handed him an elastic hair band from the pocket of her skirt.

They had been in position at the east school gates, looking for any sign of trouble. But something had been bothering Touga lately, and he had wanted to speak to Kozue a bit more privately. Silly really, that he needed to move at _all_, since it had only been the two of them at the gate in the first place. But he liked the ambiance that the school fountains provided. And it put them closer to Saionji and Wakaba's place in case of trouble.

With his hair now in a long ponytail, Kozue had to admit he looked very much like his closest friend. Thankfully Touga had not gone the route of facial hair. She had always thought the goatee had made Saionji look like a stupid pirate. Touga looked at her with a warm smile, his charm as strong as it was back in the day. Though even _she_ had to admit she liked his more mature bearing now. Touga was yummy any day of the week.

Sitting next to him, her back comfortably resting on him, Kozue sighed and fiddled with the sleeve of her borrowed jacket. "What did you wanna talk about? And even don't _try_ and play off that there was nothing bothering you." She gave a sly smile. For his part Touga didn't even try to deny the fact, just inclined his head.

"Yes. I want to talk to you about Nanami."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saionji was standing his ground, but inside he was shaking. Utena wasn't with them. And if he was counting right, other swords weren't here. But he could have _sworn _he'd seen her from the roof! But still....five of them all on his own. Now he wished he hadn't been so rash.

With a stony face, Saionji drew his sword and fell into a calm state of mind, his thoughts letting go and floating freely to extend to every one of his five senses. The kendo master brought his sword up and in front of him, as the woman with the shoulder length hair and glasses stalked his way like a cat. She licked along the blade of a long knife that had materialized in her hand. It glinted in the moonlight, it's wicked angles giving it a european appearance, his mind dully noted.

The girl gave a mocking bow while Saionji remained unmoving, the other swords fanning out behind her to form a semi-circle about them. A breeze kicked up, making his suit jacket flap at his hips.

"Hey baby...you want a good time? I'll give you a run for your money." She cooed as she stalked toward him. "I can't _stand_ guys like you, you know...I bet you think you're hot shit, don't ya?"

As she came forward in a flash, Saionji caught the blow on his sword and struggled. She had beaten him easily last time, with just her bare hands. But now things were different. _He_ was different. The spirits of 100 duelists had seen to that. Grinding their blades against each other, Saionji took a step forward and brought his blade around, knocking her back. She hissed at him like a cat, and one of the men stepped forward swinging a large piece of metal attached to a handle. Grimacing, Saionji smoothly stepped to the side and deflected the powerful blow, making Mason stumble a bit. But instead of attacking him while his back was turned, the girl named Eric screeched and lunged out at her fellow sword.

"Stop butting in! You're always like that! Back off, _I'm_ going to cut his pretty little face _myself_!"

"You don't have rank over me, _sister_. I do as I please. And I'm looking for _blood_." He cast the girl aside from where she was striking him with her fists and made a sharp cut at Saionji's head. The two of them clashed, striking up sparks in the twilight. The girl bit down on the tip of her thumb as she looked on, her fist white-knuckled around the knife hilt. She shook with emotion. "It's not fair...it's just not fair..._I_ could have been number two." She snarled around the digit.

Mason and Saionji ignored her, the tanned American using his sword more like a club than anything, as he struck down hard again and again. He used brute strength, something Saionji was once known well for. But out of the two of them, it was Saionji surprisingly who kept his cool. His hair flew behind him as they whirled, attacked, and counter attacked. The shaved skinhead's face wore a wolfish glee, as he finally managed to knick the kendoist in the shoulder.

"Yeah baby, _yeah_! _Bleed for me_!!"

Saionji glared back, rearing for another strike. Until Miki came up behind him and kicked him hard in the back of the head. Saionji's eyes rolled up in their sockets as he stumbled before he doubled over, holding his head with one hand as he twisted to look behind him. Miki Kaoru, shoulders back superiorly, held a foil in his hand that dripped with something dark enough to look black in the darkness. It took Saionji a minute to realize his back was bleeding. He had been cut from behind.

"So sorry, Saionji Kyouichi. But you see this is _our_ battle to win. And I'm afraid your existence can no longer be tolerated, in the face of the truly deserving."

Giving an elegant courtly bow, Miki struck in a motion that was too quick to follow with the eyes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kozue frowned and looked at Touga. The seriousness behind his pleasant face couldn't be shrugged off. Still, she tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied, giving a small lift of her shoulders. Touga chuckled and put an arm around her hugging her close.-

"Yes you do. Who was it that said something about 'not playing'? Please Kozue...I know about your job."

Kozue shot him a dangerous look, feeling affronted. "What's _wrong_ with being a hostess for lingerie parties? It's very popular these days with the right crowd. You'd be surprised how much fun girls can have trying on underwear, and watching others wear them. _I_ always have fun."

"So I see. But my sister has been attending these sort of parties more and more lately, and I was beginning to wonder _why_. Then I came to a revelation that perhaps it wasn't simply the parties themselves that interested her…but a _particular_ hostess instead."

Kozue looked back at him, her lower jaw jutting out defiantly.

"So. What you're asking is: _Am I sleeping with your sister?_"

Touga smiled, like one would to a child being silly. "That was _never_ in question. I _know _you are, Kozue-chan." Kozue's expression fell, and for a moment she felt a brief flutter of…something. Apprehension perhaps, or maybe guilt. Nervousness? Surely not.

"…Then what are you asking me, Touga?"

His smile melted away, leaving his face bleak and empty. There was a pity there in those blue eyes, that the younger woman didn't like at all.

"Did you break my sister's heart?"

But before she could even consider an answer, a cry ripped through the night air startling them both. Swearing violently, Kozue clamored to her feet and took off in the direction. Running beside her on longer legs, Touga muttered low. "That was _Saionji's_ voice. Looks like we missed our entrance cue."

Kozue, baring her teeth, withdrew her foil and forced her feet to move faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy and Shiori were engaged in polite small talk, when they heard the elevator begin to rumble downward. Surprised, the talk instantly dropped as they hastily got to their feet and hurried over to it. Someone had pushed the button below…and the only reason they would have done that was…

Akio and Juri hurried to their side, both looking grim though each carried it off smoothly. Shiori leaned her face against the iron gates, cocking her ear as she tried to pick up a sound…

She almost thought she had heard…

Anthy's head snapped up, as her face drained of color. Grabbing her brother by the shoulder she pointed down at the floor beneath them. "Wakaba has been _attacked_! I felt a flash of pain through the link I forged between us at the Memorial Hall! She is being hurt even now, we have to get down there _immediately_!" Shiori gasped and leaned back away from the gates. Looking afraid, she fretted and twisted her hands together.

"What can we _do_? We're not going to get there in time!"

"Oh yes we _will_." Anthy's eyes flashed a bright green, that swallowed up her pupils and spread past the whites of her eyes. Her hair rose up like a nest of live snakes, whipping about in an invisible wind. Akio's eyes widened, not having seen this particular show before. When had his sister gained so much power? It was as if… His eyes narrowed in understanding. _Well well…_

"Give me your hands, and please trust me!" She ordered pulling out a deck of playing cards. Tossing them up into the air, they took on a life of their own and began circling and spinning in place, moving to form a sphere about the four of them. Juri and Shiori moved at the same time, each clasping a brown hand. Akio stepped between them, placing each of his own atop theirs, so that their paler ones were completely encased. Akio nodded to his sister and closed his eyes. Juri and Shiori took his lead and tilted their heads back as they closed theirs.

A roaring wind began to surround them, tugging at their hair and clothes.

"Don't hold your breath. And try not to scream."

The floor beneath their feet rippled like water, and with a loud sucking noise, the sphere of cards and it's passengers plunged down through the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Outta the way, shit head!" Kozue yelled as she punched a girl in glasses in the face. Damn, but that was something she _always_ wanted to do at least once… The girl herself gave a small grunt, but didn't seem to notice that her nose was broken. Blood flowed freely down her face.

"Owh? Veesiters?" She hacked out a ball of congealed blood as she straightened from her knocked-back position. She grinned, the sight less than pretty, Kozue found. The navy haired woman gave a disgusted sneer. "Ewww…don't give me bedroom eyes looking like _that_. You aren't even in my league, sweetheart." Kozue blew a kiss, making the other girl fume angrily.

"Yer twype id _awl_ awike! Led's see how preddy you ahre when I strip you down to da _bowne_!" Kozue easily parried her strike, her foil swishing through the air. Maybe it was the little bit of juice from the Mikage ghost, but Kozue found she could see every single movement of her opponent's. While she didn't notice the rose sigil glowing on her cheek, Touga did. But he didn't bother commenting on it. Instead he helped lift Saionji up by the shoulders, getting him on his feet.

"Are you okay, Sai-chan?" Touga teased as he blocked a strike from Miki, before shifting out of the way of a charging Mason. Saionji regained his senses and put himself at Touga's back.

"Don't call me 'Sai-chan'…only my soon-to-be-wife can." Saionji dead panned, switching places with Touga as his sword whirled elegantly through the air. Miki's arm blossomed in red as he reared back to safety.

"Oh? Oh but Sai-chan…I played the part of 'wife' now and then, when we—"

"_Focus on fighting, okay!?!" _Saionji was blushing hotly as Touga laughed. The two of them mirrored one another's movements perfectly, taking out Mason with a pair of swift cuts.

"Listen." Saionji spoke urgently. His blush was beginning to fade. "There are far too many of them for us to just try and stab one at a time. We need to weaken them first, to buy us some time. I haven't got it all, but _those_ two are easy to pick out." he gestured to Mason and Eric.

"The girl has to do with…with _jealousy_ or something I think. She even attacks her own sometimes. The big one over there is just plain bloodlust. Hating anyone getting in his way and hating having to stop the fight. I've seen it enough times to recognize it."

Touga nodded in agreement, watching the near lustful look on his face as Mason licked along his own hand. He was beginning to foam at the mouth, his breaths ragged and harsh.

"How do we intend to use that against them? We'll need some sort of symbolism."

"I've been a little _busy_ here to be thinking about that. Aren't plans and schemes generally _your _department, Touga?" Touga smiled in amusement.

"You nearly make it sound like a bad thing. Hold on." Touga stepped back, looking about for something he could use. He hunted in his pockets, finding nothing immediate. What? What could he use for symbolism? He wracked his brains trying to think. He'd start with the girl.

Jealousy...the opposite of jealousy would be something like geniality...liberality.... perhaps even generosity? So what represents generosity? Maybe trust or pride...We can't use flowers, because all we have here are roses...perhaps a drawing? Maybe numbers...or...or animals...

Hitting on an idea, he called out to Saionji. "Quickly! Do you have anything on you with...with a wolf or something?"

Saionji looked at him as if he had lost his mind. But Kozue, from where she was tackling her twin onto the ground, gave a strangled yell.

"I-I have a credit card!! I-In my skirt!!"

Rushing over to her side, and kicking Miki in the side for good measure (for which he was certain he'd be reprimanded for by his sister later) Touga plunged his hands into the pockets of Kozue's skirt without permission. He finally found a slender wallet, and quickly he fumbled through it. The plastic rectangles were tossed haphazardly over his shoulder until he finally found what he was looking for. Taking the card, he strode in three aggressive steps and slapped it onto Eric's chest. Her face spasmed and with a cry she went rigid.

"Keep the other two busy!!" He called, Taking her by the waist and drawing the girl tight against him. Using his ankle, he hooked her leg and knocked her off-balance against him. The credit card stayed firmly on her sternum. It crackled with static, flecks of _something_ floating off of it. The sword screamed in pain, as Touga drew his head down to speak into her ear.

"Sword...you represent hate that comes from...jealousy..." the sword bristled and shivered inside its human sheath. "I offer a symbol that stands for loyalty and pride; of love and faithfulness. The wolf mates for life, and sees those around it with the eyes of a pack mate. None are truly beneath it, and like the wolf, you too are beautiful in your own way...I do not know who has hurt you, but I offer my admiration for your strength, and my respect for your ability."

The card buzzed with electricity that threatened to make it rise completely off the girl's skin as she twisted and reared against him. Seeing his opportunity, Touga brought his sword around, and timed her spastic contortions. When she reared to the left again, mouth hanging open in silent rage, he stabbed her through the heart with his katana. She shivered against him, the sword blade glowing white hot, then fell quiet. From her gaping throat, poured out the spirit that had inhabited her. It boiled out into the air above them like a silver mist. When it had completely exited, the girl gave a sigh and her eyes fluttered shut. Touga gently set the dead weight of her sleeping body down to the ground, careful not to let her glasses fall. Then he turned his attention to the spirit, the sounds of battle behind him forgotten.

It was a woman, who was twisting the hem of a faded dress. She was barefoot and shorthaired, and clearly miserable.

"_It wasn't fair...why did she have to live with him? The Prince was too good for her...a witch like her could never be pretty...it must have been an illusion. Even though that's obvious, he only ever smiled for her..."_

The phantom dissipated, leaving no trace of her existence behind. Miki had broken loose from Kozue's hold and was now trying to double-team Saionji. Mason seemed intent on trying to tear off the other man's head with his bare hands, and Kozue had leapt onto his back to try and pull him off. Seeing Touga finally free, she gave a desperate jerk of her head.

"A little _help_ here?"

Miki cried out in righteous fury, as another of his siblings was lost. The odds were beginning to shift unfavorably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One minute Jared had been contentedly stabbing the brown haired duelist in the thigh. The next minute he found himself picked up completely off of the ground and hurled into a bush. The bitch-witch had brought unwelcome guests to his private party. And one of them was the body that used to house one of his own.

"Oy! No one throws _me_ so casually, Akio my boy! You ought to know _that_." Jared picked himself up and lifted up his saber. He disliked interruptions, but this one didn't look like it planned to go away anytime soon. "Come on then, let's see what you've got old man."

Anthy had Wakaba cradled in her arms, casting a protective spell around them both, while Juri and Shiori took positions at Akio's side. Seeing himself out-numbered, the sword smiled and shook its head sadly.

"My my...what games these mortals play. How's it feel to play for _that _side again?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Akio who gave a gentle shrug. Not getting a rise, Jared scuffed his shoe and gestured to the darkness behind him.

"Well fine then. Enough _talk_." Nanami and Jared's father, side by side, came running out of the blackness. Jared joined them and as a unit they attacked, each taking a duelist. Juri found herself paired with the grinning mohawked man, Shiori deflected a crashing blow from a bastard sword that Jared's father wielded, and Akio smiled as he exchanged parries with Nanami. But instead of fighting fairly, the three of them wove in and out of their partners.

Nanami leaned over and helped Jared to score a cut on Juri's forearm, Jared's father covering for her and forcing Akio to redouble his defense. They expertly assisted one another, working together to drive back their human enemies. The duelists, however, had no such coordination, and were forced back step-by-step.

In frustration, Anthy tried to will her spells to work faster, wishing Wakaba would hurry up and wake to help the others. There was a cry of irritation, which broke her concentration and made her look up.

"Damn you, hold _still_!" Juri swore as she tried to aim for the heart. But Jared laughed and twisted away, not afraid to use his shoulder and side as a shield. His right side was already a mass of torn fabric and fresh blood.

"Sorry luv, I do what it takes to win." But he suddenly stumbled wide-eyed as he looked down at his chest. Juri smirked, her distraction having been successful.

"Yes, but you forgot to watch your back."

A sword point protruded from his tee-shirt, stuck directly in his heart. Akio stood poised behind him, still holding the sword hilt and shoved it in deeper with a cruel twist.

"Disappear, old friend."

Jared shivered, his eyes rolling up in their sockets as the wound glowed hotly. As the spirit escaped from his lips, he crumpled into a heap on the ground. The spirit taking the form of an old man that shook his head of silver hair. But even as he looked down at them, the night wind blew his lower half into nothingness.

"_I always pitied how much was put onto your shoulders, young one. It wasn't fair of them to ask so much, or for your sister to lock you away. But then, you never tried to STOP it either..."_

Akio sighed and picked up his sword to resume the fight. Wakaba looked like she was finally coming around. Besides...he wasn't that youthful little boy anymore...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn you both!! Damn you DAMN you!!" Miki shrieked as he ran. Two more swords had fallen in a matter of _minutes_! Where was the One in all of this?! Had she left them to _die_?! To become nothingness and become scattered into the abyss? Where was the _justice_?! He ran and ran, feeling the three duelists hot on his heels.

He had felt it happen, even from a distance. And with their close union, it had been like a wound in his _own_ heart. They had _already_ lost Hatred of Self. Then the sword of Hatred Born of Pity had perished, far from him and somewhere close to the tower. But the other...the swords of Hatred Formed From Battle and Jealousy...had been extinguished _right before his very eyes_! Where had they gotten this power? This ability to fight that they had not possessed before? They were like an entirely new group of beings...touched by a god or a power alien to him!

This was not right. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. The Thousand Swords were still making their slow procession to the school, weighed down by their sheer numbers. And without the One guiding them, they were falling individually!

They needed to rethink their approach.

It was time to deviate from the plan...

Heading for the white tower, moving at a speed far faster than a human's Miki reached the place where Nanami and Jared's father fought against four of the duelists. Sneering, he noticed Akio was fighting as well. That pathetic man needed to be _dealt_ with.

Materializing his foil once more, Miki ran up directly to the fight, and sliced at Juri's exposed back. She cried out, falling. Taking this chance to break up the group, Miki called to her.

"Come come, _Juri-senpai_...why not show your old student how it's done, eh?"

Angered, Juri got to her feet awkwardly and gave chase, Miki leading her away from the others. Understanding the other sword's intent, Nanami gave another swipe at Akio and back-fisted Wakaba who had been working to sneak up on her.

Akio heard a cry, and turned distracted. His sister...was no longer sitting there. That moment was long enough for the sword in Jared's father to use his supernatural strength and snag a fistful of Akio's hair. The sword yanked him backwards, making the other man cry our in surprise. Then coldly, smashed the hilt of his sword into the man's face. Akio groaned and staggered drunkenly, falling to his knees. The business-suited man calmly plunged a fist into his windpipe and walked away as Akio spasmed and passed out.

The man smiled and gave a bow to the fallen Chairman. Then he made his way to where Nanami was keeping the last two children busy....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Touga and the others were hurrying on their way, hearing the fighting from a distance. But what they didn't expect was for Nanami to come and meet them first.

She smirked at their arrival, one hand resting on her hip as she fluffed her hair. Her blond hair was in disarray, and the blood staining the front of her blouse was not hers. She blew a kiss to her brother, but gazed coldly at Kozue.

"A bit late aren't you? I imagine those two are making short work of your friends."

There were sounds of steel on steel coming from the pathway behind her, but with the moon hidden by clouds, they couldn't make out what was happening.

"Why yes...I imagine there's not much left to pick through. A _pity_." She pursed her lips, grazing her fingertips over her heart. Touga felt an awful sort of anxiety building in him. It had gone far too quiet out there...what could be happening? But when he made a move to go around her, Nanami stepped in front of him.

"Ah ah ah, Touga-chan. You have _me_ to play with. Just like old times, no? Sister and brother, together again." Her words were mocking, as she gestured for him to come and meet her. But Kozue stepped forward instead.

"Sorry. But you'll have to just settle for me."

Nanami growled, her eyes blazing with a hate so deep it made Touga hesitate with caution. "I'm not looking for _you_."

"Kozue-chan, can you handle her?"

"Naturally."

"Very well. We'll meet you up ahead."

"Fine."

Nanami stamped her foot, a long curving blade appearing in one hand with a smaller dagger in the other. "Don't just _dismiss_ me!! I'll cut you to ribbons you suckling _pig_!"

"Have fun, Nanami-chan!" Touga gave a cheerful wave, he and Saionji dodging her at the same moment, and running off behind her. Nanami swore and made to go after them, but a foil flicked out and grazed along her shoulder.

"Not so fast. You and I have things to settle..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wakaba and Shiori were dangling in midair, each frantically trying to pry off the hands wrapped around their throats. Jared's father, a stoic and stone faced man, was slowly crushing their airways as he pushed them even harder into the side of the tower.

"Ye have been judged, weak mortals. And ye have been found guilty." He intoned, his face never changing. He looked specifically at Shiori, his lip curling a bit. "It is _against_ the very laws of nature for a gender to mate with its own. Such an act is perverse and twisted, to the point that only a _cleansing_ will absolve you of your sin."

Jared's father smiled benignly as the girls in his hands slowly stopped fighting, their heels no longer kicking against the wall.

"I will cleanse you, my children."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juri was badly wounded, her eye caked in blood and her limbs aching from hidden wounds. She couldn't see where she was, and Miki kept circling her. His wounds never seemed to hinder him, despite them being just as many as Juri's herself. He gave an arrogant smirk.

"Do you hear that sound? That's the sound of your wife, slowly slipping into death...ahhh...what a nice sound, the last rattle of life giving out."

Terror striking her heart, Juri turned to run back, but Miki snatched her arm from behind and yanked it to pin her. She ground her teeth and twisted away, lunging out with her sword again. But her aim was off with the loss of her sight. Miki twisted his head to the side and avoided it entirely. Laughing, he ducked away. His short blue hair appearing inky as it bounced with his movements.

"Does it bother you to not always be in control? I bet it does. She's so far away from your influence, and now she's _dying_. That Shinohara girl too. Not that either one are worth any tears. If they died so easily, they clearly weren't meant to survive in the first place."

Juri struck again and again, stumbling this way and that as her heels caught and snagged on roots and stones. She fell to her knees cutting her palms, but climbed back to her feet.

"Shut up! Is talking all you're good at? I think I might just have to kill _myself_, to escape your incessant chatter!" she threw a punch, barely missing him. Miki Kaoru, the sword glinting in the silver of his eyes, shrugged and launched a kick to her ribs. She gave an _oomf_ as the wind was knocked from her lungs, and felt her ribs give an awful crack. Flying back through the air, she hit her back hard, and felt the shock jar all the way through her. Miki walked to her, as she struggled to stand. But all she could think of was Shiori.

Her heart ached at the idea that she might be dying somewhere, _alone_, with out her there to comfort her or protect her.

"S....Shiori...I...I....S-Shiori!"

Juri squeezed her eyes shut, wondering why everything was going so horribly wrong. But when she opened them, intent on facing her killer evenly, she was surprised to see Miki backing up in fear. The sword hissed, hands raised in front of him, as another form appeared between them.

Glowing with a pure aura that seemed to encase his entire body, was a young man. He held no weapon, or seemed to show any hostility of any kind. Instead he radiated a kindness that was fortified with an easy charm and confidence. Tears in her eyes, Juri looked up in wonder and sorrow as the soul of Ruka Tsuchiya bent to help her stand. Juri found she was no longer hurting, the pain in her chest gone in a wash of gentle warmth. Smiling at her, Ruka cupped her cheek.

"...Ruka...are you...._real_?"

Eyes flooding with unshed tears, feeling a wash of emotions she hadn't felt in years, Juri blinked to keep them from falling as Ruka brushed her cheekbone with his thumb. He felt solid and real, just as he had when he had been alive. Smiling back at him, Juri wrapped her arms around her former fencing captain and mentor from back in her school days.

Hair still falling perpetually into his eyes, blue eyes sparking with amusement and caring; the spirit of the former duelist parted his lips to speak.

"_Hello Juri...I've missed you."_

To Be Continued.

**Author's Ending Note:** So okay...I admit, the update was a VERY long time in coming. But I hope that the length of this particular chapter kind of makes up for it. I've been super busy with school and home life, but I want to try and finish what I've started, ha ha.

There are only two more chapters left, I'm afraid. Which is both a blessing and a curse I guess. I have several loose ends to tie up, and an ending to write. In the next chapter update, we'll see what Ruka has to say, what will become of the rest of the Swords and our tired but still fighting Duelists. And we'll also answer the question: Where has Anthy gone? "Utena" has somehow slinked off into the background, but she'll be back at center stage very soon. And we'll also finally see the _real_ Utena...but in what way?

(Ha ha ha...I've never had an ending note before...it feels like one of those "Next Week, on Utena" kind of things.) But hopefully this preview will tide you over until I actually type them. My wall of sticky notes and plot webs is growing smaller, as I hit each highlight...soon, chickadees...this fic series will be concluded very soon.

I want to thank all of those loyal individuals who have helped keep me going. Ha ha, I typed on this dang thing for two days straight to get it done in time. Next up is an update for my Just Like Clockwork series, for those of you familiar with it.

Much love to my petite soeur. (You know who you are). Looks like you've done a good enough job keeping me focused, to the point where Onee-sama won't have to ask for her rosary back and kick your ass to the curb. (But your tea skills could use some polishing).

So guys and dolls...Stay tuned for our _Next Exciting Episode_!! ;D


	14. Pray Harder

I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Let's set aside the fact that this took a hella long time, (pantomimes setting a box down), and instead focus on the fact that you have...reading...to...do? :3 3 Grrr baby...very grrr~! 333

**No Rock to Cling To: Pray Harder**

She was choking for air. The thick fingers that wrapped like bands of steel around her neck were worn and calloused from years of hard work despite the business suit he wore. Blackness was sucking at the edges of her brain as she felt herself slipping to unconsciousness alongside Wakaba. Her sword...had to...had to reach her...sss...

Jared's father, now the Sword of Religious Hatred, was using his supernatural strength to crush their throats with his bare hands. Out in the night, swords clashed amidst cries of pain. One of which sounded far too much like..._Juri_! Shiori's eyes were beginning to unfocus as silver eyes leaned closer to her own.

"Poor mortal, it ends here...repent and ye may find forgiveness in death's embrace."

Akio was...Akio was down. She couldn't.... couldn't do anything but struggled weakly against the fingers that held her, poor injured Wakaba already having succumbed. Blinking through the star bursts in her vision, Shiori did the only thing her instincts managed to scream through the haze of her mind.

She kicked the man hard in the balls.

With a small grunt, Jared's father shifted slightly with that small motion. But inhumanly he didn't react. Frowning harder, he took a step forward and lifted them even higher.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FUTURE WIFE YOU BASTARD!!"

A blur of dark gray and green launched itself at the Sword, and all four of them went down hard. Shiori found herself on her back gazing up at the black night sky as she hacked and coughed. Spasming next to Wakaba as they struggled to breathe, there was a flail of limbs as Saionji and the sword wrestled right on top of them. Touga rushed in to help, long red ponytail flying as he sliced downward with his sword. Shiori managed to finally roll away, a waking Wakaba crawling on hands and knees as the two men managed to pin the sword down long enough to jam a blade through his heart. Ignoring the silvery white apparition that was billowing out of the prone man's mouth, Shiori got to her feet. The maroon-haired woman fumbled in the darkness for her foil as she reached out to Akio and felt for a pulse. Wakaba moved next to her, her nurse's training taking over as she checked his vital signs.

"He'll be fine. Hurry! We need to go find Anthy and the others! I'll stay here, so you go ahead with Sai-chan and Touga!"

"What?! But what about you?!"

"Juri probably needs you. I'll be fine here. I need to get him to safety in case someone comes back to finish the job." Wakaba stated firmly as she gestured down at the unconscious Akio. A mass of bruises was blooming even darker on his already dark skin. His face was swollen with a series of nasty cuts and welts. Shiori hesitated, but Touga touched her shoulder as Saionji moved to Wakaba.

"Nonsense! You're not going anywhere without me. Touga? Take her and go find Kozue and Juri. We're going to need everyone's help."

Touga nodded, but there was concern on his face. "Yes...but where's Anthy?" There were small head shakes. No one has seen her go anywhere...which didn't bode well at all.

"Alright. We'll split up briefly for now. You two go and get the good Chairman upstairs and then come back down to meet with us. Call my cell when you're ready."

He tossed Saionji a slender black phone and then gave a nod to Shiori who was anxiously looking out in the dark. Where was Juri?

"Let's go."

They took off running, Touga's long strides shortened slightly to match those of the shorter swordswoman as they raced off into the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juri was being held in the arms of a dead man, while a killer looked on in fearful rage. Ruka Tsuchiya...the boy who had once been her mentor and best friend when she'd been a young girl in school. The young man who had taught her so much, and then had gone away for so long. Who had once kissed her, and then helped to break her heart when Shiori has betrayed her out of jealousy...and who had...had in a way _freed_ her from the chains that constricted her heart.

"Juri...you've become such a lovely woman, I feel...rather jealous really." Spectral lips smirked back at her, that hair perpetually falling into his eyes just as it had done in life.

Before he....before he'd died of that illness.

A strangled bark of a laugh came wetly from her throat as Juri tried to blink back the tears that were falling now. "S-So...you w-wish you could have been a lovely woman too?"

He laughed but it was a hollow ring in the air, not quite there. He wore the dueling uniform that had once been his, and touching the strangely light and insubstantial shoulders of his figure, Juri could almost imagine the feeling of rough cloth and the subtle scent of a man's cologne.

Miki moved around them like a shark, constantly a flow of motion as he hissed cat-like at the two.

"Juri, thank you for freeing those others...they had been trapped here for so long. It's lonely to be stuck in this school unwillingly." he sighed gazing out about them. Juri could see the outline of trees behind him, faint through the transparent glow of his forehead. Her mouth was a frown of confusion and sorrow.

"But why? Why are you here? Why did you not leave too?"

Ruka smiled. "Because Juri, my love...I needed to be here."

Juri's eyes widened slightly, forgetting about the threat all around them, that Miki was waiting to tear out her throat, and that Shiori might be already dead somewhere.

"You...Needed to be here? I don't understand..."

But it didn't take long for the thought to return.

"Ruka! Shiori she--my wife--she's hurt somewhere! I have to help her!!"

Ruka shook his head, his smiling face never wavering_. "You need not fear, she is alive and well. Others came to her aide."_ He gazed at Miki then and shook his head.

_"I needed to be here, because sometimes in a school this large...with so many students and individuals and humans all muddled up together...with so many hearts to be broken and first kisses and the turmoil of a young adolescent as they try to find their way... They need someone. A feeling of peace maybe, when they visit the empty fencing hall. An invisible hand to catch them if they happen to accidentally slip off the stairs. A presence to confide to, at fountains late at night..."_ He smiled at her as he said this, and Juri blushed slightly despite herself.

"I loved you in life Juri. I really did. And if you couldn't return those feelings completely, that's alright too...I'm just glad I got to tell you. Now I can try and help others in small ways...a sort of...friendly ghost I guess."

"No..." Juri whispered as she leaned her forehead down to rest on his chest. "A guardian angel. That's what you always were, Ruka..." He smiled at her at that, and she smiled back.

_"Then perhaps I can help you even further...give you my strength to fight."_ He murmured as he began to glow brighter. But a sharp howl of outrage interrupted them to the left.

"NO! I won't allow her to gain even _more _power from useless spirits and ghosts! I know of what treachery that damnable witch has done. I'll not allow it!!" Miki's sword raised and suddenly the air around him boiled invisibly. Juri would have thought it was heat waves...but the sound of hissing and _shnick shnick_ing blades scraping across each other filled the air. His aura seemed to grow larger and darker as he eyes glowed with silver fire. With a roar and a pushing motion, Miki hurled his power into the spirit protectively hugging Juri and sent Ruka spinning away through the trees with a cry. A roaring Miki charged Juri and resumed the fight with a near manic-abandon, forcing the taller woman to go heavily on the defensive.

"I'll kill you! _I'll kill you_, and enjoy it!! And suck up all of that power you've _stuffed_ yourself on!!"

Juri snarled back and dug her sword into his, the two sparking with force. Shiori was alive...and she would fight to _keep_ it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stand still!!" Nanami shrieked as her messy blond hair whipped about her face, alive in the night wind like a nest of snakes. Her sword came crashing down on Kozue's who paired it deftly with a flick of her wrist. The rose symbol on her cheek glowed green-white, the only light in the darkness as they sparred across the lawn. Nanami struck again and again, seeming to be growing desperate, while Kozue remained tauntingly cool. She risked a second to shove short blue bangs out of her eyes, bringing up the bell guard of her foil to knock a lunge away with a silvery _rasp_.

"Is this all about me refusing to come to that ballet with you? Look hon, I'm a busy girl...you can't just expect me to drop everything for a _date_." She attempted a sarcastic shrug but had to step out of the way of a charge as the sword possessing Nanami shrieked again. "SHUT UP! Stupid mortal human, all of you are nothing but liars and oath breakers! ALL of you! And you _in particular_ disgust me!!"

Nanami's silver eyes were cold fire as the glared back into Kozue's own, and for a moment she felt her breath hitch. But then she forced the breath out in a shaky laugh. "Yeah? Awww...sounds like someone's got a boo-boo, and I don't think it's coming from my history with the body you stole. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Kozue's body instinctively flung itself backward, which was the only thing that saved her from the rushing wind that passed like a massive wall across the place she had stood. Squinting down at the ground, Kozue noted the thick cuts and furrows in the earth, as if a bunch of really big invisible knives had just cut the crap out of it. She arched an eyebrow. "My my, temper temper. A lady has to watch their blood pressure."

"I'm no lady." Nanami growled out as she took up a ready stance. She didn't seem to be aware of the fact that the two of them had been steadily maneuvering in the direction of the green house. But Kozue was. And as she fought not to glance at the looming structure of steel bars and glass panes, she was already hatching a plan. Well...it wasn't really a plan. Touga would probably have a bit more cleverness and finesses. But if she could just get that dumb noisy blond to move just a couple more steps back...

"Well goodness I certainly know _that_. Quite a different image you put out there for the rest of the world...but the Nanami I know is much more....intriguing." Kozue smirked as she crab-walked sideways to try and line up her shot.

"You speak too familiarly, human whore. It matters not to _me_ how you know this body. I merely need you to die!!"

There! She'd moved! Eyes narrowing Kozue broke into a charge, tackling the other woman without stopping. Their momentum carried them through the glass wall, crashing over top a large planter and tumbling into shadowed thorns and bushes. Kozue bit her tongue in a yelp as she tried not to cry out when several large nasty plant parts cut and tore into her skin. She could feel hot liquid running in itchy streams down her arms and face...probably had glass stuck in places too, damn it. Wincing as she climbed back up to all fours, she still smirked in satisfaction at the writhing body emitting sparks beneath her. Nanami's face contorted in rage as she once more felt the imprisonment of a rose...several actually.

Kozue climbed back to her feet and lazily lifted her sword up to trail the tip down Nanami's chest, stopping over her heart. She smiled coldly.

"Boy...aren't you a pretty picture. All neatly wrapped up like a package." Indeed, there were several thorny vines and wiry shoots all entangled about her arms and legs and body from their tumble through the green house. A streak of dirt smudged the sword's face as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Kozue paused, feeling a tiredness envelope her softly. "Haaa...why'd you have to be on their side? It sucks. You and Miki mean a lot more to me than most people. Guess we'll need to talk after all this. S'cuse me a second, Nana-chan." Kozue deftly shoved her now white-glowing blade through Nanami's heart and watched her gasp in pain.

As Nanami stilled and relaxed onto the floor, Kozue turned away from the masculine ghost that rose up out of her. Ignoring his laments and wails of the past, she sat down on her butt, and pulled her borrowed jacket closer about her. With a sigh, and running a hand through her hair, she fished out a cigarette and lit it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juri was currently locked in a struggle with the sword possessing Miki. Somehow in the middle of their sword match, they had gotten close enough to grapple. Juri had one hand wrapped about Miki's throat and a sword poised in the air to deliver her finishing blow, with Miki's right hand tightly clamped on her sword wrist. His own sword was free to position itself, but Juri had twisted their bodies in close to keep his arm pinned between them.

"I...won't..._lose._. Not to you." She ground out, face contorted with the effort of trying to free her shaking arm. Miki snarled and made a spitting motion. A small invisible blade of power sliced along her cheek, but Juri held her ground. That was when she heard the sounds of leaves crackling and twigs breaking underfoot.

"Here! O...Over Here!" Juri cried out, still keeping Miki pinned. Miki twisted to look over his shoulder and arched his back painfully as a sword spit him through the back. The tiny tip of the blade poked through his heart in front. Juri's body was pressed so close, that the point nicked her own chest through the fabric of her blouse. She scowled as she looked down, releasing Miki to slowly slump onto his back. "Hey! A little close there, weren't you? You could've waited until I had him maneuvered better..."

Touga, who was cleaning his blade on a handkerchief out of habit rather than necessity, gave a small bow of apology. "Terribly sorry Juri, but I didn't want to lose the opportunity. Are you alright...?" But he fell quiet as Shiori came running up behind him with a loud cry.

"Juri!! You're okay!!" She tackled the taller woman in a tight embrace, burying her face into Juri's chest. The orange-haired woman was surprised, but then she wrapped her own arms around Shiori just as tightly.

"That's _my_ line...God, for a moment I was worried I'd lost you." Reveling in the sensations of the warm body that enveloped her as if she were the last thing on earth, Juri allowed a few small specks of tears to gather at the corner of her eyes. All of the tension and worry she'd been holding finally melting away. She lifted the small chin beneath her for a tender kiss. Touga stepped away to give them some privacy as he pulled out his cell phone. The grounds were oddly quiet now, with the brief pause they'd gained. But somewhere out there, he knew things were going badly. A city full of sword-possessed zombies that were probably out on a rampage. And heading _here_ no doubt. Thousands of people ready to kill them... They didn't have time to waste.

Dialing Kozue's number he waited through the rings until there was a click and her coy voice came over the phone. "Well hello darling, calling to chat about the weather? It's rather late don't you think?"

Touga smiled and it could be felt over the line, "I'm calling to find out how you're doing actually...you're _far_ more interesting than the weather, my dear." He began pacing away, motioning for Juri and Shiori to follow. They each grabbed a limp arm and bodily lifted Miki to his feet. Shifting until they could support his dead weight evenly, they began walking carefully. Both refused to stray too far from the other he noticed. Moving back to give them a hand, he heard Kozue chuckle before she turned serious.

"I'm alright. Nanami's currently napping in the greenhouse, but she'll be okay. How many more of these things do we have left anyway?"

Touga made a quick calculation, adjusting Miki's soiled jacket collar. "There were ten swords including our dear Utena. We just finished manhandling your brother (hope you don't mind) and he should wake up shortly. So including my sister...there are seven swords accounted for."

"Man! We're kicking some serious ass, wouldn't you say? We'll have this business wrapped up and dealt with, give that Utena girl a good slap upside the head, and be home before last call at the bar! Hell, we'll go drinking to celebrate."

"Hmmm. Sounds entertaining. Unfortunately we've run into a bit of a problem" The three duelists carrying their friend found the path again, and followed it out of the woods and onto the paved edge of the campus. "We can't find Anthy. And no one's seen the One slinking about."

There was silence on the line. Then, "I see. Well that's certainly what I'd categorize as a 'problem'. Any clues as to where they could be?"

Touga shook his head, causing Juri and Shiori to look at him. He answered aloud "No...we can only say where she's not, based on where we've been. She's not near the greenhouse, or out in the woods...we didn't see her near the fencing building when we were heading over to meet with Juri, and I don't think they're in the tower or I'd have gotten a call from Saionji and Wakaba. But I doubt they've left the campus."

On the other end of the connection, Kozue gave a noisy sigh. "Great. We're running out of time Touga. You know that. And I hate to admit it, but without Anthy's witchy voo-doo healing, I'm not sure how much more I have in me. I ended up getting hurt pretty good trying to take out your sister you know. I bet you guys aren't looking so hot either."

Touga raised an eyebrow and looked at Juri and Shiori in turn. His voice was absolutely serious. "I don't know Kozue-chan...I'd say Juri and Shiori _are_ looking hot right now. But I imagine that's usually the case." Ignoring the rather affronted expression and Shiori's own narrowed eyes, Touga smiled and went on. "But for the sake of agreement, let's simply say we're all certainly not at our best. Where are you? I don't like us all split up for too long. I think it would be best to regroup and begin the hunt for Anthy as soon as possible."

"Yeah yeah, I hear you. I'm in the greenhouse and...wait a sec." There was muffled sounds on the end of the phone as Kozue set it down and began speaking in low tones. From the groan and muffled exchange, it sounded as though Nanami had begun waking up. After a couple of minutes the phone was picked back up. "Nanami is coming around. We'll be ready in a bit. Where do you want to meet?"

Touga breathed an inward sigh of relief as he heard Nanami's complaints in the background. Feeling more assured he spoke. "The fountains. I'll call Saionji and the others and tell them the same.

"On it." The phone went dead in his hand, and he folded it up and put it away. Miki's shoes were dragging along the ground as they carried him along between them, his head lolling about drunkenly. Pausing to wrap an arm about Miki's midsection, Touga hoisted him bodily and adjusted him into a fireman's carry. "I'll take care of Miki, Shiori-san, if you'll reach into my pocket--"

"She'll do no such thing, pervert." Juri cut in, dryly.

"...And take the first aid kit out. It should be in my left pants pocket. I think you should take a look at Juri and yourself, since we don't have Anthy to rely on at the moment." He raised an eyebrow at Juri who rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. But when did you find time to grab a first aid kit?" Sure enough Shiori hunted about and finally produced a slender white plastic case that probably had only the bare minimum of what they really needed. She set to work on Juri's gashes and cuts, swatting the older woman whenever she complained.

"It was around the time you were sulking with the Chairman. Before things got busy." Juri huffed a bit, wincing as Shiori applied a bandaid.

"I wouldn't say _sulking_...but that was pretty sharp thinking on your part." She complimented. Touga smirked, and gave his ponytail a toss.

"I'm not just another pretty face you know." Juri smirked and shook her head. He continued,"Here, go ahead and give Saionji and Wakaba a call. Hopefully they've gotten the Chairman to come around."

They passed dark empty classroom buildings as they wound their way around towards central school fountains. Juri spoke quietly over the phone, as she gave instructions and updated the other group. They were moving quietly but quickly towards their destination, Nanami and Kozue approaching in the distance, when suddenly--

"Wh...What in the hell is THAT?" Kozue's voice cried as the duelist's faces affixed to the sky.

"What indeed..." Touga's mouth was hard frown as he clenched his hands a little tighter on Miki's limp body. In the sky, rising like a candle flame higher and higher was an enormous blue-white light that pulsated with a bright glow. Slowly swirling up from the ground was a string of ethereal blades made of a darker blue light, that trailed like a chain around the edges of the pillar. The frightening display was coming somewhere from the direction of the dorm rooms...the East Dorm to be precise.

Touga waited as his friends and companions gathered about him, battered and injured, and all wearing grim expressions as they watched the show overhead. Even Wakaba was silent, her face worried as she leaned on Saionji's arm.

"It looks as though we won't have to go searching for them. I believe this is an open invitation." Akio's voice said softly as he joined them as well, his steps careful as he worked not to jar his injured chest any further.

Juri nuzzled Shiori's hair and gave her a squeeze. Miki groaned and tried to sit up on Touga's shoulders. He blinked his blue eyes open tiredly and held onto Touga's arm as he was helped into a cautious standing position. Swaying slightly, he pressed slender fingers to the bridge of his nose before coughing a bit and raising his hoarse voice.

"T...Then...I-I'd like...to not d-disappoint them."

The group of swordsmen shifted a bit, and then began moving as one in the direction of the East Dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And in the darkness of the rooftop, silhouetted against the bright light of the beacon blazing it's blue light, two remaining swords waited. Their bodies were still and without movement, not even their eyes blinked. Behind them the One rested on a throne of twisted scrap metal. Her face was stretched into a cruel grin as she swirled a wine glass idly in her hand. The thick red substance inside stained the sides of the glass as it sloshed. And before her, Anthy was writhing on the ground in the center of a massive spell circle, her wrists and ankles pinned to the concrete roof by the use of four long daggers. Blood pooled around her as she drew another ragged breath from behind her duct tape gag.

Grinning as she held Anthy's gaze, the One took a sip.

"Soon little Rose...just wait a little longer. I haven't broken my word. You're still alive. But soon...that won't matter."

Utena's head jerked back as she began laughing. It rose in pitch, her entire body shaking with it. She kept laughing and laughing and laughing, madness and cruelty thick enough to choke on.

Anthy could only squeeze her eyes shut in pain, to try and drown it out the sound.

To be Continued.

**Author's End Note:** It's a little scary to think about, but my next chapter is the last installment to this series of mine. I'd like to think I've grown a little, since these chapters span quite a length of time and go way back to when I was but a wee little writer who only came up to ye high. Oh wait...I STILL only come up to ye high! Oh...well then! :D

I feel like I've come to meet and get to know a lot of people through something that's really only text on a screen...something that's really just an abstract idea that began with a guy and an animation company...moved across the world to land in my t.v....my proverbial lap and head, and then exploded out again as a new and silly little idea that branched out and extended it's roots into a bundle of little brains. It may be only fanfiction (and certainly not the best out there) but I'd like to think it's no longer just MINE anymore. Thanks to everyone who has supported me and emailed and commented. It means the world, and it's been an exciting roller coaster ride.

The End is finally approaching, and with it a Conclusion. What may be waiting there perhaps may or may not be expected...but the journey will at last end, as all journeys must. The Story is drawing to a close...

I'll see you in the next and_ final _chapter of No Rock to Cling to.

~Pyro


	15. The End of Everything

I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **It took forever and a day. But that day has finally come. May I present to you the final chapter to this long story...

**No Rock to Cling To: The End Of Everything**

Whirling and screaming they came, a horde of over a thousand people, all torn and cut and bleeding from traveling on foot for several hundred miles. All to reach their final destination. Men women and children of varying ages came, wearing dirty soiled clothing and all with the same mindless wild look. They ran at a speed faster than human as they were pursued by police sirens and the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. Far behind them them the city was in chaos; shops on fire and the streets littered with broken glass at their passing. Cops continuously yelled into their radios that 'Yes! There's a mob breaking out of the city limits!' and 'No I don't know where they're going! They all just came running out of that damn _concert_!'. As news reporters followed the action from a safe distance in their vans, one being followed their dark progress far more closely...

The One was gazing out into the distance with ageless eyes, borrowing the sight from a variety of the weaker blades as it guided them silently onward. Soon…they would be reaching the school gates _soon_… Shaking itself out of its trance, the One looked over at its two remaining Swords and gave a silent nod to their unspoken questions.

"They'll be here within moments. Stupid though they may be in comparison to such as _we_, the Thousand Swords will serve to effectively bolster our ranks."

The Sword representing Hatred of Authority sneered dismissively as it stared out through Jak's eyes. "Whatever. I don't even care anymore. Why must we wait for them when we already _have_ what we wanted? It's stupid!" He stabbed a finger down at the weakly thrashing body pinned to the concrete beside them. Anthy stared up with glazed eyes, her blood pumping out around the sharp swords jammed though her arms and legs. The dirty gag tied around her mouth kept her from crying out.

The Sword within Jak stalked around her body; predatory in the way its eyes never left her. "I don't care about this foolishness anymore…not when she's right here waiting for me to finally kill her. I don't see why we have to listen to_ you_ any—" But his words were strangled as the One's hand suddenly closed around his throat; having moved faster than sight from where she had been standing on the other side of the roof. The toes of his boots barely scraped the ground as he struggled in the smaller woman's grip.

"Never forget, _sibling_…that while your strength comes from your hatred at all power held over you, you do not have the strength to _disobey_ that power." Her words were calm, each one falling like a stone. Jak's eyes glared hatefully back at her, as she slowly crushed his windpipe. But at last he gave a small nod and cast his eyes down. With a jerk she tossed him back, where he landed on his feet a few staggering paces backward.

"Whatever. Just make it soon, ok?" But his grumbling was more of a petulant whine now.

The third Sword on the rooftop still remained motionless, watching the duelists gathered in the courtyard below. Her short hair waved about her face in the ethereal winds coming off of the vortex of light, which spun directly above them. The transparent shapes of swords spun in a chain, snake-like as they twisted in and around the tornado that centered them in the air directly above Anthy's heart. But they never came close to her, nor the other rooftop occupants. Several feet of air formed a very thin barrier of safety. But when the time was right, that too would disappear.

The sword within Violet gazed out into the darkness; seeming to be watching nothing at all. But in actuality, she saw everything. Her face was walled off as the One slithered over and draped an arm around her body. Violet didn't react as the leading Sword pulled her close, not even so much as flinching or smiling when a taunting kiss was placed upon her cheek.

"Still sulking? Really now…I should think you'd be happy with your new body. But I suppose you never really change." Utena's face broke into an evil smile, one that reminded Anthy strongly of Akio in the old days. She narrowed her green eyes as anger boiled up from her breast at what these monsters had done to her beloved.

Violet continued to remain motionless, but her eyes slowly shifted to their corners to gaze back at Utena's own. She said nothing, but the air seemed to grow steadily heavier. The One continued gazing back, still sporting her sardonic grin, but her eyes narrowed. There were a few moments of silence. Then, without turning she called to Jak.

"Have the sniveling humans worked up the courage to come up to meet us yet? I _too_ grow tired of waiting."

Jak finally wrenched his silver eyes from where they had been raking over Anthy's body, long enough to move to the roof's edge and gaze down below.

"Not yet. But they stand ready. I smell blood from here..." He smirked, his nostrils flaring as he took a deep inhalation.

Anthy closed her eyes and bravely ignored the aching pain in her body, from the beating earlier when they had captured her. She was weakening with every second, yet she steeled herself. She had dealt with excruciating pain before, and nothing could truly match the pain of being stabbed continuously by the million swords day after day....hour after hour. This pain meant nothing. She refused to yield to the little monsters. But the taunt about the duelists below made her chest tighten in apprehension.

She could deal with pain...and was willing to bite her own tongue out if it meant foiling whatever plans that main Sword had. Yet if something were to happen to those wonderfully noble men and women who had risked so much to help her...who had all grown up and gotten lives of their own, yet dropped everything to try and help her rescue Utena...

People who actually cared about her, it would seem...

She didn't know what she would do. And the thought made the bottom of her stomach sickeningly drop out. Dying was easy for her, but losing the ones she had come to deeply love...

For the first time since Anthy Himemiya could remember, she closed her eyes tightly and began to pray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The duelists were standing outside of the East Dorms, a line of silhouettes that were staring up into a boiling black sky. But more specifically: at the pillar of light that pierced it dangerously. They spoke not a word as they checked their weapons, adjusted shirt collars, removed jackets, and took that last long lingering kiss before they prepared for the worst. There was a heavy foreboding that weighed upon each of them.

Nanami and Kozue were off to one side, not quite looking at each other. And while the other duelists discussed plans of attack and how to begin the assault, Kozue bit her bottom lip as she mulled on thoughts of her own. Finally she looked up and came over to Nanami's side. Her empty lighter kept flicking open and closed nervously at her side.

"Hey, ah...listen..."

"Save it Kozue."

Kozue refused to let the sullen tone stop her. She'd had this on her mind for awhile now, despite her flippant remarks to Touga earlier. But the lack of honorific on her name wasn't lost on her.

"About what happened in the green house, I didn't-"

Nanami cut her off with a sharp dismissive wave. "It's fine, Kozue. You did what you had to do, and now I'm freed. I'm grateful. Really." The blond, who now had several cuts and bruises showing on her face, gave her a baleful look. But she sounded tired more than anything. "You risked your life...you didn't have to. But I appreciate it. I never want to have another one of those...those _things_ inside me again." She whispered tersely. Kozue regarded her silently.

Over the years, Nanami had matured a great deal. But most of it not through any desire of her own. She was handed the reins of her father's company after a merger and a scandalous media event broke out involving her brother Touga. It had forced her to step up to the plate and be the grown up she never was in school. Nanami had immediately gone under fire from bureaucrats and administrators, criticizing her age, sex, and lack of experience. And her socialite status among her peers was no longer there to shield her. Instead, she had had to use her own skills at networking and business in order to survive the corporate world that threatened to drown her. Exercising that little brain of hers just to keep from getting swamped, and learn how to run one of the most powerful companies in Japan as her brother never chose to.

Amazingly enough, this is what had impressed Kozue when she had kept her finger on the pulse of things. Nanami not only survived...but she _thrived_. She had studied up on new technology and finance plans to become more informed and independent. She rebuilt her company from the bottom up, displaced those that had challenged or worked against her, and even eventually gained the board of directors in her pocket. No small feat, from what the Kaoru sister had heard. Nanami had become successful, stern, and cool....and had incredibly shown a very sharp intelligence. Much like her brother.

Kozue had found it outrageously sexy. _Who had known that the blond ditz would ever turn out like that?_ They hadn't spoken since graduation, yet Kozue watched from a distance. Intrigued at the transformation, and at seeing that new serious face at the top of an article now and then.

Yet she had never dreamed in a million years that their paths would cross again at that party two months ago.

"Are you ready? The others are about to leave." Nanami interrupted her distant thoughts as she tied her long hair back into a loose bun. Kozue sighed.

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

The group was already waiting at the the double doors by the building entrance. When Kozue and Nanami reached them, they silently split into two groups. A small number was left to watch their backs from the rear as the rest of the duelists swiftly filed through the doorway into the entrance hall, and raced up the stairwell with their swords in hand. Fanning out so that they filled the narrow corridors and could have space to fight, they proceeded to carefully pass the dark empty dorm rooms. All were devoid of life and covered in dust. There was one room at the end of the hallway that seemed a bit fresher, door slightly ajar to reveal hardwood floor and a fallen dust cloth. But no one stopped to look inside, not even to glance at the name tags that had been untouched for eight years.

Motioning with a slight inclination of his head and a hand signal, Touga waited for the others to pass him up and along the next section of stairs before following behind with Miki to head up to the roof. The duelists burst onto the top of the East Dorm, a small army of swordsmen and women ready for their enemies to descend on them immediately. But suspiciously, none came. Not letting down her guard, Juri shifted over from her position on point, to allow Touga to come up beside her and take the lead. He regarded their surroundings carefully before locking gazes upon the three figures standing across the rooftop. The last three Swords...and Anthy.

He could feel Saionji stir restlessly beside him, but the green man made no move to go over to her. They'd learn caution when dealing with such dangerous foes. The sound of slow sarcastic clapping brought their attention to the One, who was slowly stalking toward them.

"Well well. The brave little duelists made it all the way here. And look! You even have some old friends. I'm sad. You took _my_ friends away from me." Utena's face took on a falsely mournful expression, as she stopped just a few feet away from them. Her silver eyes gazed at each of them in turn, taking in the tension that seemed to come off of them in waves. "That hurts you know. So I invited some new friends to the party, all of whom are very eager to see you." The One smiled benevolently. But gradually the smile became a cruel smirk as Touga pointed his katana at her throat.

"How unfortunate you won't be here to greet them. Won't you kindly return that body you've been using?" His words were carefree but his voice held no warmth. The club owner was in a kendo stance, his posture perfect and the blade balanced neatly in his hands. A change from the smooth-talking playboy attitude he normally displayed.

The One put a finger to her lip and casually pondered. "Hmmm. No." She smiled cheerfully then and stepped aside as Jak lept over her with his blade held high. "It's finally _TIME!_" He arced downward in a vicious slicing motion that blurred the air in streams of sickly green light. Grunting, Touga parried the attack, ignoring the confetti of torn cloth that burst like a cloud around him. Without looking behind him, his voice rang out across the school yard.

"_ATTACK!_" And with that, his crimson ponytail flapping like a battle standard, Touga engaged Jak in combat. A dozen answering cries rose as the duelists charged into the fray, The One and Violet coming to meet them. The battle began finally in earnest, as the Swords prevented the duelists from getting close enough to free the struggling Anthy. Sparks from sawing and scissoring blades lit up grimacing faces. As they struggled to quickly overwhelm the three remaining (and most powerful) of the Swords of Hatred, the duelists teamed up to take them down. But found themselves just barely holding their own against a superior force unlike anything they had ever known.

Juri ducked under an ugly cut to her head as she tried to knock Violet off balance. But barely had time to block as a kick met her gut instead. She grunted and slipped behind Shiori who maneuvered in to block a follow-up strike. Her face was cool as she turned aside a thrust aimed for her heart, sending it to the side. But her counter-attack was easily deflected by the expressionless Sword she faced.

Miki came in a tight lunge from the other side, intending to skewer her. But gasped as he was caught around the collar by small manicured nails and sent crashed forward into Shiori instead. Juri rolled out of the way and leg-sweeped Violet off her feet. Or tried. Instead, Violet flipped backwards to land onto a small air conditioning unit on the roof, and gave a small dismissive wave of her hand. A small vortex of twisted space opened above her head, and from it a hail of translucent blades speared down from within. Scattering before the rain of bruise-colored magic swords, they split up and moved to try and surround her once more. The Sword possessing Violet sighed, and materialized a second blade in her free hand. A nuisance. Especially when it was all for naught anyway...

Elsewhere, Touga was working alongside Akio and Nanami to try and remove the One. Nearby and close to the edge of the roof were Saionji, Kozue, and Wakaba who faced the whirlwind of violence that was Jak. Everyone had their hands full, and so far it looked like a stalemate from what the red-haired man could quickly glean as he tried to keep focused on his own fight. But things would deteriorate unless they could somehow gain a foothold. Their bodies were already tired and injured...and their opponents _never _tired. No. If they didn't hurry and end this, not only would they lose their lives, they'd lose Anthy as well...with everything that implied.

As he and Akio were sent skidding back by slam from an invisible wall, Touga looked up sharply as he heard a sharp cry of panic and a loud crash from the direction of the fighters beside him. Worried someone had slipped over the edge, he locked his gaze on Wakaba who was indeed standing on the edge. But it wasn't an attack from Jak that had made her pale in fear. Breaking away from where he had been locking swords with Utena, who was now grinning madly in glee, he directed a quick glance at the direction she was looking. And felt ice water run through his veins...

The massive school gates were now lying in a bent heap on the ground, forced from their hinges, as a flood of howling snarling demons came pouring and shoving their way through the gap. And kept coming. _And kept coming_. He watched in horror as the Thousand Swords entered the school grounds like an upset anthill, and came like a black tide to sweep over the East Dorms.

They were powerless to stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy watched above her as the tornado of light swirled painfully inch by inch downward, creeping steadily closer to her prone body. Trapped, she tried to tilt her head backward far enough to see the progress of the battle behind her. The grit on the rough concrete scrapped into her scalp as she focused her hazy eyes on the melee being fought out by the indistinct shapes of her rescuers. Touga had begun calling out orders, his voice stern and sharp with some new urgency. Under his direction, the groups condensed and formed together to create a protective wall of swords and bodies. Pushing forward they strove to drive the Swords backward while at the same time defend against the onslaught of unearthly black magic that stormed around them.

The One had fallen back once more to let her lesser siblings take care of things, her mind focusing on directing the charging Sword horde that swiftly approached their location. Already, the first of them had kicked in the doors below.

Anthy could feel the swell of dark energy burning all around her, the sky ahead changing from its ugly black to a sooty blood-red as events began to reach their climax. Utena lifted her arms to the sky, short pink hair wafting out of their stiff spikes. A rumble in the earth signaled a magic barrier being raised around the school to keep the law enforcement and news crews out and from interfering. Tears began to stream from Anthy's eyes. They had failed. There was no more time, the slaughter was upon them. This was the end of everything.

She choked on a sob that shook her aching body. Closing her eyes, she could not drown out the roaring wind that had picked up around them. Or the roaring from inside the dorm building below.

No.

Anthy squeezed her eyes tighter as a hot outrage began to shout from deep within. It grew as her eyes opened once more, burning as a flame of determination in her eyes.

No. No more killing. No more suffering.

She grit her teeth down onto the filthy damp gag in her mouth, her forehead creasing as an overwhelming feeling poured through her. It drowned out her fear and pain and sorrow. A fury blazed through her, full of the injustice, the deep love, and the will to live. To win! She would not lose. Not like this. Not _to_ this!

She would not lose _Utena_!

Her eyes narrowing and glowing green, she summoned her resolve and steeled herself. Slowly, she forced her left arm upward, grinding painfully up the blade that held it pinned firmly into the concrete. Sweat beading up on her forehead and trickling down the side of her face, her muscles screaming in the pain that flamed through her arm and all the way up her shoulder. But she kept going until her stabbed forearm bumped with another spike of agony against the hilt of the short sword. Silently, her teeth worrying through the gag, Anthy's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Inside its concrete sheath, the tip of the sword scraped slightly side to side. And slowly wiggled upward...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miki fall back! Shiori back up Nanami! Saionji, continue helping Akio bar the door! Hurry everyone, there's no time!" Touga ordered, acting as the general on the battlefield in the midst of the bloody chaos. Bearing a fresh wound over his eye, he impatiently swiped at the blood threatening to blind him. Jak's arm was hanging limply after being dislocated earlier. Growling like a dog, he tried to snake around Kozue's guard, but Miki was there to block him. Their defense was tight enough to prevent him from getting his broadsword in, but they still had Violet to contend with.

"Shit! Does anyone know what this guy's weakness is? He's pissing me off!" Kozue growled angrily back as Jak once more got in her face. Saionji was yanked backwards by Akio as another hail of swords from Violet appeared. A strange light came in Miki's eyes.

"I..._I-I_ do!" He pressed a couple of fingers to his temple as if he had a headache. Nanami was doing the same, having overheard.

"Err...Authority. He hates to be ordered around. I remember from when...w-when I was--"

"Pay _attention_!" Kozue cried, block a swiped from Jak, who despite having only one arm was having no trouble driving them back.

"Sorry! But where are we going to..." Miki trailed off as he looked up in surprise. Jak was howling in pain and rage, startling several of the duelists from their mindless fighting. The other two Swords whirled as well. The One then cried out in rage as she continued moving her hands in spell work; unable to stop. Unexpectedly Anthy stepped from behind Jak, holding a bloody short sword. A second was buried into his lower back, just missing the vital organs on the other side of the flesh wall. Anthy's eyes were glowing with an inner light, as trails of energy connected her hand to the buried sword hilt. The Sword of Hatred of Authority was paralyzed in place, unable to move. Anthy snapped them out of their daze.

"What are you waiting for, fools?!"

Coming back to himself, Miki quickly stabbed Jak in the heart. The duelists nearby watched as the possessing spirit within shrieked and was expelled from his open mouth and eyes. The transparent young boy , still screaming childish threats, dissipated in the night air and the freed musician slumped to the ground in a heap.

"Man. Rather impressive work there, lady. Just hitting that right spot and all." Kozue remarked impressed, and dying for a cigarette.

"Practice." Anthy replied glibly, and not in the mood.

Ignoring them Juri and Shiori charged forward with Touga between them to shield them from attacks from above. Anthy was quickly engulfed into the ranks of the duelists, Akio and Saionji acting as guards as Wakaba quickly worked to stop the heavy bleeding from her arms and legs. The wounds were bad, the creases of Anthy's eyes showing exhaustion and pain. Wakaba was stunned that despite fatigue and heavy blood loss, she was still even on her feet. A loud vibration jarred her badly, making her fumble with the bandages she held in her teeth.

The door to their right shook with a loud crash. A second loud crash hit it again from the other side, nudging forward the barricade of piping and old wooden crates that had been quickly constructed from whatever was lying around on the roof. It would not last more than a couple of minutes! Already it was bowing outward from the inhuman force applied as several bodies threw themselves against it again and again.

Anthy pulled away from Wakaba, stumbling slightly as Miki appeared on her elbow to help her. Keeping his sword arm free as he deflected the few attacks that came from the magic sword lances, he aided her.

"There is no time left! We must end it now. Come, I will hold the girl!"

Summoning hidden wells of strength Anthy began an incantation as she once more withdrew her deck of playing cards. Flying up in a spiral, her hair being torn at by the hurricane winds on the roof, the cards arranged themselves into a rose-shaped pattern. They glowed red as an archaic set of symbols set in a circle appeared below Violet's feet. Looking down and frowning, she tried to move but could not. Red glowing vines had grown up around her legs and held her in place.

The One turned, snarling with anger but finally finished with guiding her horde to the rooftop. They could manage on their own. The Sword within Violet looked at her, speaking for the first time. Her voice was haunting like cathedral bells "One! Help me, I am imprisoned!"

But the One didn't answer, choosing instead to slink to the side and launch her own magic attack at the group. A small team, consisting of just Nanami and Kozue, moved to put down Violet. She was still fierce however, and whirled her two scimitars around with shocking ease and fluidity to force them back.

"One! They would slay me, and you would let them?! Are we not supposed to remake this world and sacrifice the witch together?!"

Utena's dead eyes looked back balefully. "Anyone so weak as to be captured by that witch deserves death. And I can make new Swords, with or without you sister."

Violet ground her teeth in rage and jerked back to roar at the sky. A maelstrom of energy burst from her, lashing out at everything in reach. The One cried out and leaped to land nimbly on her hands and feet on the edge corner of the roof. There were several scorch marks on her arms and torso, her hair smoking. The duelists cowered, and the two women trying to stab Violet were thrown onto their backs.

"_Always_ betrayed! _ALWAYS!! _Your kind _NEVER_ changes! I give you everything, I sacrifice my love for you time and again, and yet...even though I expect it now from experience, you STILL find ways to _BETRAY_ me!!" Nanami and Kozue, the closest to the possessed girl who now clawed at the bleeding sky, gasped and writhed on the ground.

An overwhelming sadness threatened to break against them like a tsunami, as unbidden memories of their most painful experiences in Ohtori were wrenched to the forefront of their minds. Kozue burst into tears as she recalled Miki leaving her alone as a child to face those onlooking crowds of people at the recital...felt anguish choke her as she remembered how she was betrayed by lovers and her brother throughout their school days, the feelings of loss and the desperation to cling to whatever she had. She had hated herself for what she had become, but couldn't stop playing the new sort of adult games she had learned. How she had hated them _all_...especially Miki. Stupid brother who pretended to be blind to her feelings and whose self righteousness forced a rift between them. And _loved_ them. A bitter ugly love that made her laugh sarcastically at the joke of a world she lived in, even as she kept on taunting and teasing. Kept sipping milkshakes to make him happy, kept going to those lingerie parties even though financially there wasn't a real need. And hating herself for that again, as new betrayals crept up every single day. New betrayals that all stemmed from her...the cycle never breaking...

Violet's Sword's Hatred was all encompassing, weakening the resolve of the rose duelists on the roof and making them fall to their knees under the blows of the One who still fought on unhindered. Whether this had been its intention all along or not was unclear...but the Sword capitalized upon it.

Nanami's eyes were rolled up into her head, her body squirming on the rough rooftop as she muttered incoherently, trapped in memories. Kozue struggled to roll over onto her side, her mind like brackish water that threatened to drown her as she struggled to break the surface again. Doggedly she fought on to escape the poison emanating from the Sword of Hatred's epicenter, and as she willed herself to fight...the rose sigil hidden upon her cheek slowly began to glow. As it began to glow brighter, Kozue struggled to sit up as her unfocused eyes began to clear and her thoughts began to crystallize. Coming to her hands and knees, half slouched beside Nanami, she grimaced as she fought against the spell. Nanami was crying as well, hands dug into her hair as she grasped her head in pain. _Remembering encounters with Touga no doubt...or even..._

Kozue's eyes suddenly snapped to full focus as she shifted to lean over Nanami, leaning close to listen to her mumbled words. The battle waging beyond them, the pulsating red vines that encased the Sword (now beginning to fracture and break as the spell began to run its final course as Anthy fought to hold it), Violet's howls at the world that had mistreated her and a Prince who had never come...all were forgotten. The world fell silent as Kozue put her ear to Nanami's lips. The blond, eyes blind, rasped tearfully.

"...Kozue...why?"

Kozue's blue eyes narrowed sharply. No... Nanami was being forced to remember _her_! Nanami felt she was...betrayed? _Yes. Of course she would._ Sadly the blue haired woman ran her finely shaped nails along Nanami's sweaty cheek, smoothing her tousled hair as the woman struggled. All thoughts of fighting now gone.

"Nana-chan..." Kozue whispered, leaning close enough to study her pained features, and planting her arms on both sides of Nanami's torso to keep her from rolling around any more. The business woman beneath her arched her back, but was firmly restricted.

"Nanami, no...please..." Kozue murmured as she planted a soft kiss onto Nanami's forehead as if to soothe her. "Please don't hate me...I...I never meant to betray you." The rose sigil continued to glow on her cheek, a bright pinprick of light in the gloom.

Unheedingly, she continued to be swept by her nightmares. So Kozue went on, her voice gaining strength. "Nanami! Listen to me." She straddled her ex-lover with her knees, freeing her hands to grasp the girls wrists and gently pull them from out of her hair where she'd begun to tug at it more violently.

"I've never intended to hurt you like this...you must believe me! Despite the jokes. The little things between us, I _never_ wanted to hurt you. Never. I was just...scared." Eyes filled with remorse Kozue planted a delicate kiss on Nanami's lips, closing her eyes as she went on a hairsbreadth away. "I didn't forget you after graduation...somehow I couldn't, even though we weren't really friends. You were always more interested in hanging out with my brother since he was on the Council. But I watched you...from a distance. And I was always impressed and awed by what you overcame when Touga left you with the company. You were so strong and beautiful." Kozue went on, eyes still closed. Beneath her she felt Nanami stilling, her struggles quieting.

"But I never imagined I'd actually meet up with you again. We hadn't seen each other's faces for years...then suddenly, two months ago...there you were." Kozue opened her eyes to find Nanami's own blue ones looking back into hers. Her eyes were clearing as they stared into each other's eyes, Kozue's words seeming to draw her up out of her Sword-inflicted misery.

"Nanami...when I came over to that couch with all of those business women giggling and flirting and playing about with the other models and lingerie samples...you were sitting there alone in that loose unbuttoned blouse. And I saw you watching only _me_. It was the first time I...I think I've ever actually blushed at one of those things."

The blond beneath her who had been listening to her with questioning eyes gave a small smile, eyes softening as Kozue went on, not stopping. Her voice came faster and more breathy, as if she didn't get it out now she never would. Probably wouldn't. What better time than the end of the world? The sounds of metal clashing and the door splintering and bowing outward began to filter in behind them. Kozue stroked her face delicately in spite of it all.

"Nanami I've always liked you. But the moment I felt your eyes on mine? I knew I loved you. That's what scared me...not the feeling of being confined, or you trying to monopolize my time. Not being dragged to this date and that like a show animal. Those were all just excuses. Reasons to argue."

Nanami placed a hand over her own, hair sprawled beneath her as she remained uncharacteristically silent; just listening...

"I was scared because of how much I loved you. Because I have never loved anyone as powerfully." Kozue ran the back of her hand along Nanami's cheek. "I'm sorry for running away. Please don't hate me anymore."

Smiling sardonically Nanami's once pained features now became tiredly sarcastic. "Hmph. It took you this long to admit it? I told you the same thing every time we made love, moron." And reaching up she took Kozue's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Melting into the kiss, Kozue's frazzled nerves soothed and the sigil pulsed on her cheek before fading away. From above them, Violet's voice drew them apart once more, as fragile and sharp as splintered glass.

"You...you shouldn't...l-listen! They lie time and again..." but her words were hollow, her face looking defeated. Kozue noticed she now had sparks of blue-white electricity crackling around her form, expanding from a space above her heart. Eyebrows narrowing as she stood up and reached down to help Nanami to her feet, Kozue answered. "Yes we do. But sometimes we repent. And sometime we can be forgiven. I love her." Violet hissed, strangely tears coming to her own eyes.

Nanami picked up Kozue's sword and held it up to allow Kozue to place her hand atop hers. The blade glowed white-hot with power as they turned as one to the imprisoned Sword. It looked up at them with its silver eyes, shoulders drooped in defeat. The One glanced back at her and turned away.

"...I wish he had loved me the same..." it whispered, right as the two women thrust the blade into its heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kozue and Nanami moved to rejoin the main battle, chaos had erupted. The duelists were being overwhelmed by trying to throw everything they had at keeping that damn door closed around the many reaching grasping hands that appeared in its holes. All struggling to reach through the shattering doorway and yank them bodily through. The rest were trying to fend off the One's attacks while protecting Anthy, who at the moment was flinging spells like her life depended on it. Which it did. And all the while, the tornado of swords had grown larger overhead as it descended ever closer to the roof. If it reached them, they would perish.

Angling to try and catch the One off-guard, Nanami and Kozue worked to pincer her in between the two groups and capture her. They were wary when she turned to face them and lifted her hand to the sky. But neither were prepared when a massive silver blade misted into existence above them all like a giant's knife, slammed down onto the rooftop and splitting it in half. The humans cried out in alarm as the building groaned and the rooftop suddenly sloped down into the middle causing them to slide. Thankfully it didn't crumble completely or they would have fallen. As they clamored once more to their feet, Touga angrily swiped at stringy filthy strands of hair that were now plastered to his face.

"This monster is the last! We can still win this, we just have to get _rid _of her!!" But even he knew it was easier said than done. They were spent. They had nothing left inside of them. What hope did they have to defeat the greatest of all the Swords...who looked as fresh as when she began? Laughing maniacally Utena arched her back to the sky as if reading his thoughts. It would take a miracle.

And that's when the door broke inward.

Saionji cried out in alarm as a torrent of gnashing human teeth and hands exploded through the doorway and snagged him by the shirt collar to sweep him into the tide of lost humanity. Akio was yanked by his hair down by a pair of girls with gleaming silver eyes and foaming lips. The duelists erupted into screams as the Thousand Swords poured on top of the jagged rooftop. The One stood in the middle like a rock, the bodies shoving around her acting as the current. Still laughing. Triumphant!

Touga fell under the weight of several heavy-set men, and cried out as he was kicked and trampled. As a boot came down onto his head, he looked up to see nothing but a world full of faces contorted in utter hate. As his vision began to fade to black, he could only feel sorrow that this was how it all would end...for nothing...

He almost didn't feel the arms grasp him around the waist and pull him upward out of the thronging mass.

Broken and bleeding, wondering if he was dreaming...Touga weakly gazed into the face of a man he never thought he'd see again. "...Ruka..." Touga whispered hoarse. Before his eyes rolled up in their sockets and he passed out.

The ghost, or perhaps he was something more now, lifted Touga up and out of the hellish nightmare below. It set him down on the rooftop of the adjacent building where the other duelists where now arriving thanks to Anthy and her magic bubble again. The witch, gazed back across the space between them and locked gazes with the One, who actually seemed disappointed.

"You _still_ have the strength for your witchcraft? How irritating. Don't you know how to properly _die_?" The duelists were all lying in crumpled heaps around her, no longer able to fight. They had escaped with their lives...but at what cost? Out of them all, only Nanami, Akio, and Wakaba were still conscious. Akio more through sheer force of will. But none of them were in any condition to pick up a sword. The list of injuries and broken bones alone were...near catastrophic.

Ruka hovered in a faint glow near Juri and Shiori, who had been laid side by side as they weakly struggled to breath.

"Ruka...thank you...I know you must have used much of your power to aide us." Anthy whispered, her shoulders slumped tiredly. And indeed, he seemed to be fading out of exisitence as she spoke. He seemed to give a nod, little more than a faint glowing human shape._ "It has to end Anthy...the door to the past must be closed..." _And with those echoing parting words, he shimmered out of exisitence.

Sadly he was right. It was only a matter of time before the mob made its way over here. They couldn't keep running. She couldn't go on any further.. But what could they do? What could they _do_? She sat down on the new roof, feeling dizzy, and put her head in her hands. A strong warm hand laid itself on her shoulder. She looked up to see Akio smiling down at her, his face a mask of blood. But somehow it was still...gentle. A word she hadn't used for him in a long long time.

"Anthy...you and I both know this is the final gambit. And everything rests on our next course of action. We can't depend on our noble knights any longer..."

Anthy sighed and rested a delicate hand atop his own, their blood mingling across her skin. "Yes. I know... I've put them all through so much, only to lead them to defeat. I'm a failure Akio." The One was giving orders across from them, but paused to blow her a kiss and point upward to the sky. The tornado of light had nearly touched down.

Akio looked on, his eyes suddenly ageless as Anthy's own now were. "They are shadows from the past. _Our _past."

"Yes..."

"Anthy." She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his own. "This is no longer your battle either. Your only fight now is to rescue Utena." He strode to the edge of the building. She struggled to her feet as she watched him balance on the edge.

"Brother! What are you _doing_?! Stop!" Her voice held a panicked edge as she grabbed his arm with both of her hands and tried to tug him back away. "You'll fall!"

But Akio didn't budge, just continue gazing out across the abyss. "Yes. And its time that this old Prince did. I have already fallen this far, I want to head to the bottom."

He smiled and as he stepped forward into space, The One whipped its head around like a raptor and hissed.

"Stop!"

"Anthy...I still have a portion of myself remaining! My _old_ self. This is what draws them to you and I, they are all figures from our original life!" He cried out over the wind, which now had gone from mere gusts to a screaming velocity. His violet hair blew free in lose streams around his face, mingling with Anthy's.

"I cannot beat the One, but I can exorcise its army! They will still answer my call! T...Tell Kanae that I _did_ love her. And that I know she'll find _happiness_!!"

Smiling peacefully, he leaped off the side of the building. Anthy screamed after him as he disappeared from view, and jerked in horror when there was a loud thud. Shrieking in sorrow as she leaned over the side and saw the broken twisted body of who used to be Akio Ohtori, she clawed at her cheeks with her nails. The witch wailed her misery as the life force of her brother disappeared completely from her heart. " NO!! _AKIOOOOOO_!!" She fell to her hands and knees sobbing. Everything...she had lost...everything...

Suddenly a burst of light from below made her wrench her head back up. With a loud whinny and a sound of trumpets, a golden-bodied figure riding upon a horse that glowed like starlight burst from Akio's broken shell below. It flew up into the sky like quicksilver, the golden figure caped and crowned like a noble from legend, and twisted in the air to face the beings gathered below it. A bright shining glow burst from the spiritual beings as Prince Dios raised his sword high into the air.

The sky of blood and fire parted as a ray of light fell upon the sword and it burst into flames. The One, its face twisted and bestial in the face of the holy sword shrieked metallically and jumped off of the building to land in the shadows below...escaping as Dios and his steed charged the rooftop of still-clamoring swords.

Anthy, yards away, watched in disbelief as the spirit horse and rider flew down like a comet. Then shielded her face with her hands as Dios and his sword collided with the rooftop and sent it into a golden blaze of fire. The shock wave from the impact knocked Anthy back onto her rump as looked back up. That rooftop was now littered with bodies, all of them unconscious. The tornado of swords however was still there, swirling and tinkling with steel and magic and light.

Hunting about wildly to see where Dios had gone, she found him in the sky once more, gazing down at her. As she watched tearfully, the purged souls that had inhabited the mob's collective bodies rose up as lights to trail upward to meet him. Gazing back at her expressionlessly, he gave a slow bow from his saddle. Lifting he nodded his head once at her and turned to gaze up at the moon. With the lights creating a glowing trail behind him, Dios rode up into the sky and finally disappeared.

Akio...no, Dios...her brother. He was finally gone. He was really gone this time. She looked down at her hand, which had only moments ago held his. With this, everything would change. She closed her eyes briefly as tears once more filled them. And then she heard a small scrape just underneath the roof's edge. Glancing up, her body moved of its own accord to see what had made the sound...and a hand shot over top of the side to grab her by the throat. Anthy felt her herself jerked to the edge and came face to face with a demon. Utena's silver eyes bled fire, her face twisted with an unspeakable rage. Roaring, She threw Anthy back across the roof and climbed up after her.

The dark skinned woman crashed and tumbled across the prone bodies of her friends, gasping as her wounds were jarred and the wind knocked out of her. In an eye blink, Utena was there, picking her up again.

"You filthy _WRETCH! _You and your damnable BROTHER have _RUINED_ IT!!" The One screamed at her from inches away. Anthy winced as her ears rang, still trying to gasp for breath. She was too weak to fight back as she was shook like a rag doll.

"_WHORE_! But not all is lost. You hear me, pig's bride?! I still have YOU after all! And I can still salvage this wreckage!!" It stopped shaking her long enough for Anthy to try and get her wits about her as she grabbed its wrist with her hands. The One gloated.

"That spell over there is waiting for you. It requires a sacrifice, as all proper things do...and once your body is torn to shreds, the door to my new glory will be opened. And now I needn't share it with useless riff-raff!!"

Anthy glared back, her teeth clenched as she refused to give in to the pressure trying to bend her will. "What _are _you! You aren't someone from the past...you're different! You were never human. What kind of Hatred are you?!"

The One sneered, its face disdainful. "I am from a past far more distant than yours...as if it would even matter. Fool! Don't you recognize what's before you?" It leaned its face close enough to her let its hot breath cross her lips. "I'm Hatred. I _am_ Hatred! Hatred of Everything! All encompassing, unforgiving, equal in my detestation of all things that creep'th upon the earth. Religion, relationships, civilizations, beasts...I Hate them all! And lo, they shall feel my Hate and be consumed by its flames..." A forked tongue slithered from Utena's lips.

Anthy paled, but bit her lip in resolve. She could not waver in the battle of wills. "You made the original Swords...you poisoned the hearts of those people."

"I strengthened what was already there. And gave life to the weapons inside."

"You twisted their feelings! You hurt them and made them a liar's deal."

"Oh no Anthy, child...I gave them what they _wanted_. They wanted to hurt you and that little Prince...to let out their real feelings. I just gave them a means. The chance to _change_ things. And oh, did things change..."

The thing, who's features were beginning to become less and less human much to Anthy's dismay, loosened its grip upon her swollen neck and caressed her cheek.

"You've broken my new siblings...my confidantes. You and that bitch Tenjou Utena. But I can make _new_ ones. I have gained much from your suffering over these long centuries...and now...now dreams that were never once dared can be _realized_!"

It turned and gestured to the tornado of swords, its light pulsating coldly from where it now spun rapidly in place upon the roof of the East Dorm. It had finally touched down, and its size had grown. In the middle of the tornado, Anthy could faintly make out what looked like an archway draped in hooks and chains. Hatred watched her face in satisfaction.

"Yes...the sacrificial gate. You shall serve your final purpose, and this restricting deal with your woman shall be annulled. She's far too weak to protest now anyway."

But as the demon turned to drag her off the roof, it jerked to a halt. Turning back, it saw that Anthy had planted her feet and was stubbornly refusing to move. It narrowed its borrowed eyes, and tried to yank her forward but Anthy clamped her hands tighter around its wrists.

"Come! Enough of your foolishness, I'll break those legs if I have to."

"No."

"No? Ha!" It laughed, amused. But Anthy held its gaze calmly.

"No. Because I love you."

"...." Hatred raised its eyebrow, it humor leaving its face just as quickly as it came. Its silver eyes were as cold and as merciless as the snowfields in winter. "I beg your pardon?"

"I love you. I _love_ you, all of you! I won't leave you."

Hatred smirks. "How cute. And nice try."

With a smile, it gave a rough tug and Anthy flew up off the ground as if she'd sprouted wings. Crushing her painfully to its body, it smirked down at her. "You should know better than that.

And that's when Anthy pressed in for the kiss. Hatred froze, shock and rage on its face as the cunning woman pressed her mouth full on its own. But it remained paralyzed in place as impossibly he felt her heart open like a floodgate and wash with feelings of intense and deep....

..._Love_.

Anthy concentrated, taking Utena's cheeks into her hands to keep their mouths pressed firmly together. With a discipline formed from centuries of practicing her craft...of being burdened by her sins and failings...Anthy opened her heart and channeled it through the connection of their lips. She let feelings of pain, anguish and sorrow flow away...the fear of losing Utena and their friends...the fresh raw hurt from watching her brother sacrifice himself... it was noted and then released. And in its place she summoned up the warmth and caring newly found in reuniting with her duelists. Her knights. The deep respect and admiration she had for each of them and the happiness she had found in the new life she had gained when Utena had freed her. And the bottomless emotions that Utena, her Prince and savior, evoked.

Anthy kissed not Hatred, but sought to reach Utena herself, trapped within. Sending her message of love, devotion, and eternal oath of fidelity with every press of their skin. The opposite of Undying Hatred, Anthy offered True Love.

And like a miracle, a connection secured like a crackling rope of electricity in her mind. A tiny pulse on the other end, weak and fragile. Like the heartbeat of a baby bird. Focusing on that one link like a snare, the witch threw everything she had within her to follow it. Eyes glazing over as their bodies remained entwined, Anthy felt her mind slip and then fall forward into a dark abyss...

….

…...all was darkness....

….....Anthy could see and hear nothing, just feel the rushing of invisible wind as she fell. She felt no worry at reaching the bottom however. And gradually, she felt herself slowing as she touched down gently onto black sand. She was in the middle of a wasteland, the space in front of her had lightened to a miserable shade of gray. Just enough to make out the forms of twisted gnarled trees surrounding her on the windswept plain. But it was not enough to give a hint as to how big the expanse actually was. Tucking a stray wafting strand of hair behind her ear, she gazed about her trying to feel which direction she should go. Utena had to be here somewhere.

Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the horizon closer as she opened up that piece inside of her that had linked to Utena to begin with. Following that tiny silver thread, she began to walk forward, leaving footprints in the sand behind her.

She had no idea how much time had passed. Time itself seemed to have no meaning here, and instead was as turbulent and shifting as stormy seas. With it came a feeling of eternity and age. Old yet not. Broken yet not. As if dust needed to be blown from the entire world, but it choked too thickly to do so. Anthy who was accustomed to such sensations, didn't pause as she continued walking in a bee-line for the source of her connection. The world around her melted and swirled, as it formed a new picture in the painting. And there she was.

Anthy stopped before a marble structure that rose from the sands around it in cascading rises and columns. A shrine now broken and dilapidated lying in ruin amidst the sands. As she stepped closer she found herself walking on a cobblestone path as she moved around a dry fountain and its chipped statue work. Just beyond it was a woman, suspended by chains in the middle of an archway, her body aching and shivering. Her body was coated in sweat, causing the dust in the wind to coat her skin and give it a dark appearance. With long hair covering her naked form and the woman's head down limply at the ground, Anthy trembled. It looked like _her_.

But as she stepped closer, the head tiredly lifted itself to stare blindly in her direction, and gray light caught and dully reflected blue eyes.

No...it _was_ Utena!

A clinking of chains indicated Utena was trying to raise up further to focus on her position. Anthy stepped forward, stretching out a hand to touch the tortured body that struggled weakly to find her. "Utena...what have they done to you...."

Head lolling, Utena slowly blinked and seemed to come back to herself a bit. "Mnngh...A....Anthy...." A hand gently stoked her calf, the highest it could reach.

"Utena! It's me, I'm here now...I've come to free you."

But Utena shook her head mutely and turned her face away. Anthy, distressed, moved to follow her line of sight. "Why? Why won't you look at me? Is it true that you really do hate me? Utena...I would take it all back if I c--"

"No!" Utena groaned, her back arching as the chains tightened and the hooks stuck within her skin slowly pulled tighter. Panting she squeezed her eyes shut as Anthy stifled a sob of anguish with her hands. Utena had taken her place...why? Why was this...?

"N...No...n-never...could never..." Utena mumbled, becoming incoherent as her head rolled back down again dumbly. Afraid to touch her again lest she spark another attack, Anthy moved to peer up at Utena from below, her eyes locked firmly on those painfully familiar robin's egg blue. Neither seemed to notice Utena's naked and vulnerable state.

"If you don't hate me, then why don't you want me here? Don't you want to be free of that monster?" Anthy probed with her words, but also with her heart...carefully watching.

"Can't...h...hate you...but I...I did I...I did hate you...for that moment I...broken...I broken...I'm...."

Anthy grabbed Utena's leg again, willing her to listen and look at her. "Listen to me...you're human for gods' sake. You are a living breathing human, and if you hated me at that moment I couldn't have blamed you! I don't blame you even_ now_! Those Swords would have whispered anything, done anything to get you to have mercy on them... And I am more than deserving of your hate. But Utena...I don't hate _you_!"

Utena's head slowly lifting, seeming a momentous task. But she seemed unable to find the strength to speak. Anthy appealed to her, her voice to ringing clear and sharp. "Utena! Look at me _now_!" Utena's face flinched and she did, her eyes wide and frightened. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you punishing yourself?"

"I...failed..." came the hoarse reply, and Utena's face became shameful. The chains began to tighten again, but Anthy threw her head back and refused to back away.

"Why? You saved me. You stopped the duels despite all odds! You risked your life and _broke_ the Swords of Hatred!"

"I...I couldn't f-finish it. I...was too a-afraid. I wasn't a...P-Prince, I..."

"No. You were _Utena_. And that was more important."

"I h-hurt...everyone. I was too...w-weak...to say no..." The pink haired woman hissed in pain as the hooks dug deeper into her back.

"You made a mistake. You let them out."

"Yesssss!"

"But we forgive you."

The clinking of chains stopped. Anthy went on determinedly.

"Utena...you made a mistake. But no one is perfect...no one is free from ugly emotions and thoughts and feelings...least of all me. We love you, not perfection. We love _you_, Utena. All of you..." Utena looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. Anthy hadn't noticed before, but the wet warmth on her cheeks confirmed that she was crying too.

"Touga, Juri, Miki, Saionji Wakaba...all of them, they all care so much about you. Even when they forgot you. You still had a place reserved in their hearts. So much so that they fought to free you. To free us _both_ from this hell! Utena, I love you more than I have loved anything or anyone...please...won't you come back to me?"

The chains were slowly beginning to droop to the ground...and as they lowered, so did Utena's limp body. Anthy reached up and after a moment Utena fell into her waiting arms. Pulling the woman's body close, she watched as the chains slowly began to rust away. Soon they were gone, and Utena's filthy dusty body now shone cleanly against her.

"I'm sorry Anthy..." She whispered against her collar bone, her body crushed desperately against Anthy's own. The other woman allowed them to sink to the ground, so that Utena was curled against her chest like a child's. "I made a mess of everything..."

"Shhhh..." Anthy soothed, stroking her hair and closing her eyes. She inhaled gently and placed a kiss atop her forehead. Utena encircled her waist with her arms.

"It hurt so bad...I was broken...and I was scared. I didn't know dying could feel like that, and it frightened me. I thought I would lose everything, that everyone would just forget me and nothing would change. I was so...alone... I panicked. And it sickened me."

Anthy said nothing, just started rocking her beloved gently while Utena confessed softly to her. From within her throat she crooned wordlessly, never stopping as she kept on stroking her hair.

"For awhile I was able to drown them out. Keep them inside, but it got harder...and soon I didn't care anymore. I'm so sorry Anthy..." Utena sobbed bitterly. She looked up as Anthy planted kisses on each of her eyes.

"I know...and I forgive you."

"I...I don't know if I forgive _myself_. I don't know if I can be strong again. I don't think I have it in me to be anyone's Prince anymore."

Anthy smiled down at her, her eyes brimming with love and caring. Kissing Utena carefully upon the lips, she parted to lean her forehead against hers.

"That's okay. I'll be _yours_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been mere seconds since Anthy's green eyes had blazed like molten lava and the signature blue electricity began to crackle across Hatred's stolen body. But suddenly Anthy gave a rattling intake of breath and her pupils dilated. The fire in her eyes died and she staggered back. The One's face twisted into a guttural snarl, and she bellowed out in desperate rejection. But as her throat tightened and her fingers grasped at the ground like claws, her silver eyes turned black and a thick mist began to expel from within her body. Like an ugly cloud, it funneled out of Utena's throat and eyes and formed into a vaguely animalistic shape that howled in time with the wind.

Utena's blue eyes blinked in confusion, before she swayed and fell to her knees in front of Anthy. The beast above them howled, still grasping for them. But as Anthy held Utena protectively it was sucked forcefully into the swirling vortex of light beyond.

_"NOOO! NOOO! I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT DAMNABLE HELL!! NOT AGAIN!!"_

It grasped the edges of the whirling portal, trying to hold on. But something larger reached and snagged it about the waist, ripping it inside. There was a final scream, a clap like thunder, and both disappeared. A sizzling burnt mark and the scent of sulfur was the only evidence left behind. The blood-red sky above faded as the clouds began to filter with a change in the wind.

Anthy felt Utena stir in her arms, and looked down to find her Champion gazing up at her with honest relief and happiness.

"...my...Prince..."

Around them the duelists finally began to stir, just as the sun rose over the horizon.

It was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sometime, two weeks later:_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could recall at that moment the taste of sweet herbal tea that still lingered in her mouth. Feel the warm flutters in the pit of her stomach she couldn't seem to get rid of. The shadows that had been whispering and beckoning within her mind for the past eight years had finally quieted. And she felt peace for the first time in a long one.

Even now she could recall it. That glimpse of endless abyss waiting to stretch forth its maw and consume every part of her...and the blazing green eyes of a woman who absolutely would _not_ let her fall. The hand that had pulled her away from the edge and into the warmest embrace she had ever felt. So full of deep love and caring, and fueled by the hearts and wills of nine other people all waiting to embrace her too.

Anthy's scent still clung to Utena, as she paced somewhat restlessly backstage in the holding area. It was so weird being back here. It felt as though everything had come full circle. She and the band were currently at Ocean 6 studios, about to be interviewed about their lead singer and her pending plans for retirement. Utena still wore dark clothing, but it seemed toned down now and much more simplistic. Her hair fell to her waist and kept getting into her eyes, much to the amusement of the others. But the dark circles under those eyes had faded, and she looked healthier and happier than she had in ages. Smiling to herself, she whistled quietly as the group was ushered by the assistant and sent to walk through the false door to the thundering of applause and cheers of the audience.

Lance and Eric gave hearty waves, Eric even going so far as to blow a kiss to a guy who was wearing a shirt with her name on it. Mason slunk in beside her and blew a kiss to the man too, earning some chuckles from the audience and cameramen. The two drummers, bassist, keyboard player, and lead guitarist all took their places on the posh chairs and couch, leaving the slightly taller stool for their lead singer. Utena took it gingerly, running a hand through her new long hair. It was now its original length, before she'd made the devil's deal eight years ago and allowed her body to become home to the shattered Swords.

Lost in thought, she felt a hand on her knee and looked up to see Jared gazing back at her seriously. His mohawk was pink now, with a big heart in red, dyed on either side. The publicist had gleefully run with it, and their fans were still squealing about he "wore it in honor of the person he cared for the most". It may or may not have been true. But it had made Utena laugh when she saw it. And that was what seemed to make Jared the most happy.

It was odd. These were people she had technically 'known'. All of whom had been unwillingly pulled into her problems, then used and disposed. They had been lied to technically, since Utena hadn't exactly been honest about her identity. And while that wasn't entirely her fault, she'd let their bodies be violated. Had hurt them. Had done the damage herself. With Anthy's help, she'd managed to alter their memories to help them forget the real reasons for the chaos at that final concert. To change subtle details in what they recalled, so they wouldn't remember the Swords of Hatred or being possessed by them...but they still recalled the important things.

But even with all of that...how could they stand to look at her? Utena could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes, and stiffened as Jared and Violet pulled her into a tight embrace. Relaxing she let them hug her, as she leaned down into their shared hug.

No. No more sadness or self pity. Utena would be grateful for the friendships she had made with these talented young people, and never forget the fond memories they had made together. Hearing the "awwwws" and happy crying from the audience, Utena opened her eyes and took in all of the people jammed into the studio audience and spilling out of the doors. So many people had been turned away, all who wanted to show support for Crysanthium Ecstasy. She smiled softly at them, humbled. The host had finally gotten the room quieted enough to begin the interview, and everyone listened in rapt attention.

"Ten."

"Please, in light of my upcoming retirement from the band...just call me Utena. That's my real name." She could practically hear the cellphones text messaging furiously beyond her.

"Ah! Then Utena-san...its exactly about your retirement that we wanted to speak with you...get your thoughts. Why is it, that after your band's incredible tour around the world and the rising fame you all have obtained as a group...and especially _you_, Utena-san... Why retire? Why now?" The woman in the mauve suit and gaudy pink accessories leaned in close, predatory. But Utena remained calm and relaxed. Giving a glance back at the people arranged on the couches behind her, smiling as Mason and Eric both mouthed 'you can do it!' and gave a pair of thumbs up, she turned her attention back on the interviewer and ignored the buzzing cameras zooming around.

"Well it's quite simple really. I feel that I've come to a stage in my career where I...feel that I need to re-evaluate where I'm heading. Decide what my goals are now. Our music has changed and so has our direction as a group. And despite the many wonderful memories I share with this very talented group of people...I feel it's time that I step aside and let them continue in their expansion. I'm grateful that they've let me come along for the ride as long as they have." Utena said, giving a small nod of affirmation.

The interviewer looked at her curiously. "Then its true you were a later addition? The rumor of you and Jared meeting in a bar in America?"

Jared grinned and cut in. "Aw now. That bit's tricky, yeah? Wasn't a bar...but we did meet in a park when the chicky gave me some directions, ya know? One of 'em chance encounters I'd say." Utena grinned, recalling.

"I thought the guy was going to try and mug me, he was pretty rough looking."

The audience laughed at Jared's pained look. "What what! You never said that, come on then! Look 'ere...how could you think this face was scary?" He swished his head a bit to bring attention to his strawberry mohawk that matched Utena's own hair, and there was more laughter. Grinning as she shoved him away with a hand, she turned semi-serious again.

"Yes it's true. But he introduced me to his friends and let me listen to them play at a small pub in town. The _Horse and Saddle_, it was called. I listened to them, and really was impressed by what I heard. So I ended coming back a few more times. Eventually they asked me to try playing with them for a bit." She glossed over the details smoothly. But the interviewer smelled a story. And like a hound on the scent she smiled engagingly and turned to one of the other members of the band, the rather quiet Mason.

"Is that so? Mason, you were the sole drummer at that time if I recall correctly. What exactly were your first impressions when you all met Utena-san? How on earth did she become your lead singer? After all...its certainly something to have such an encounter on the street!" There was excited chatter as Mason leaned forward and began telling an animated recount of that first meeting. Utena's mind wandered as she gazed out at the audience.

It had been something. But it truthfully had been an accidental meeting...one the Swords later took advantage of when Utena was offered a position in the band. That was when they had begun crafting their insidious plan for their rebirth and take over. They had sculpted her voice to an entirely other level as they grew stronger, and used her as a sort of siren to try and lure willing slaves to their cause. Their target would have been to eventually hunt down Anthy once they had grown in strength, but she had ended up coming to _them_...

Utena was nudged by a sharp elbow as Mason joked at her expense, "Yeah. And she was like, a total book worm stick-in-the-mud. Super skinny, just like she is now and one of the sharpest tongues I ever met besides Eric." Eric mock-scowled and crossed her arms. "But somehow she just drew you in...she had this..._air_ about her."

Utena actually blushed, at the loud exclamations from the audience. The cameras zoomed into to record her expression to the declaration. "I just...err...I was serious about college." The interviewer chuckled gleefully, practically smelling the rapidly soaring ratings.

"Yeah." Eric chimed in, "I remember her mentioning once that they used to call her 'Prince' as a nickname back in high school. I guess like the music artist?? She never liked to talk about it though." Utena's eyebrow twitched slightly as she noted the small smirk on Eric's face as she raised an eyebrow at her in challenge to argue. It would seem Eric was paying her back for a few things now that they had reached the end. Sighing Utena gave a small nod to confirm.

"Hmm. It was a long time ago. I don't really like to go by it now."

"My! Prince Utena! And its something the fans can surely see, is it not?"

"Err."

The audience gave an enthusiastic agreement. Utena's eye twitched slightly in exasperation. Somewhere backstage Anthy was waiting and probably laughing right now. So were the rest of the duelists no doubt. That thought alone made her put her forehead in her hand. She hated looking foolish in front of Juri-senpai...san. Not to mention giving ammunition for Touga's teasings later. _Good lord. Can we hurry this up please? And if that girl in the front row cat calls any louder, I think they'll have to call in animal control. _The ex-Champion of the duels thought in embarrassment.

Finally they seemed to let up and get back to the point, Mason taking the lead again. "After one of our shows, we decided to bar hop a bit and drag her along. She needed to get out more and we were all in a good mood. At one point we went to a bar with karaoke, so we all took turns and managed to get even Utena hammered enough to get the guts to go on stage. She was completely _wasted_...she could barely even stand! And then she opened her mouth and like...this voice came out that gave me chills."

If Utena turned any pinker, the audience wouldn't have been able to tell where her hair stopped and her face began. That time at the bar when she had sang for the first time...it hadn't been by the Sword's influence. As embarrassing as it was, that had actually been _her_ singing. Right now she wanted to melt into the floor as she heard a guy stand up in the audience and shout loudly: 'She give _me _chills too!'.

Without the Swords in her body lending her their seductive stoicism and unnatural calm, she was more human now. The audience seemed to be taking it in a sort of awe. Their metal idol was so different now...so much more real. She really wasn't 'Ten' anymore... Maybe that was a good thing? Or maybe not. But she certainly was something new. But for the band members of Crysanthium Ecstasy that _was_ a good thing, according to the smiles and casual way they patted her on the back and shoulders. Utena was back. She was finally _back_!

The interviewer went over her notes as a cue for a commercial break came and went and the interview continued with future plans for the band. The band would continue, under Jared's direction just as it had been in the past. Eric and Violet would take turns stepping up to the mic now and then, but primarily Jared would be Crysanthium's new lead instead of purchasing outside talent. They wanted to keep their family together as much as possible, and not chance losing the integrity of their sound again.

The questions finally began to draw to a close, the effort taking its toll on them all.

"So finally Utena-san...your amnesia. You've stated that you've regained your memories, something your fans had been praying for since the beginning of your career. Does this have anything to do with the major police incident at Crysanthium Ecstasy's last concert? And your decision to leave the band?"

Utena's face became serious, her robin's egg eyes turning to address the cameras and audience directly, ignoring the woman seated next to her.

"The last concert we played was a turning point for us all, I believe. It really struck home how we've changed since we'd begun our journey and the sort of person I, myself, had become. Our fans have supported us loyally throughout all of this...so it really hurt me to see that things had gotten so out of control and many people were hurt in the riot. And I blame myself."

Touga, using his connections, had managed to filter a story throughout the media. The concert, it was now being reported, got out of control with the heavy alcohol being served during the event. And a minor incident broke out within the crowd when a man lit a tee-shirt stand on fire. A fight broke out between the vendors, the lie went on, and this was quickly expanded into the audience itself. The crowd became a mob, and like following the Pied Piper, went out on a march after the band to an underground concert being held by them at an abandoned school several miles away. A publicity stunt that had gone awry. Several reports were being filed and numerous individuals were being interrogated with their involvement in the mayhem.

Or at least that is what everyone was being told. The actual truth was being carefully concealed by higher ups.

"Crysanthium Ecstasy has gone away from its roots, and our latest performances have gotten out of hand. Mainly under my influence. So I'm going to retire and sort things out with my life. I think that from this point, they as group can finally get back and focus on what's really important: the music." Utena replied politically. The interviewer nodded, glancing at the band members who were fidgeting slightly. There was a cough from Jared. There had initially been arguments about her leaving, but they were mainly out of guilt and loyalty. It was time Utena had left, and she knew it.

"I see. And your memories?"

Utena smiled at the question. "They've returned. The incident was all so shocking and exciting that it must have triggered something. So I'm finally heading back home to get my new life underway." Her honestly happy smile made several other people smile too. The interviewer sighed and remarked wryly.

"You'll be very much missed. I must admit to being a big fan as well."

Utena leaned over to pat her on the hand. "Well thank you very much! That makes me happy...I hope you'll continue to support my friends. And if you consider it, its not like I'm dying. Who knows what the future holds? "

The woman in her mauve suit and perfect makeup perked up and asked cheerily, "Oh? Is there a possibility for a return to the music scene?" Utena smiled and looked up to the ceiling, seeing beyond it to the wonderful new things waiting for her.

"Who knows?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, the band were split up amongst themselves and their various agents. Talking and discussing schedules and what else they had to do for the week. Utena remained alone, her agent already transferred to someone else. The finalization of her paperwork being done behind closed doors and over the phone. There was still some loose ends to tie up, but now she was...just Utena again. Looking over wistfully at the members of her band...her _old_ band...she gave a small sigh and put her hands in her pockets.

Alone she walked over to a small banquet table with fruit and snack food, and past it to where a woman with dusky skin like cinnamon and hair that trailed down past her lower back waited. Utena stopped just before her and smiled silently. Anthy smiled back and extended a vase of carefully arranged white roses. "For you. To celebrate your retirement."

Taking the vase, still not touching Anthy, Utena carefully looked them over before giving a nod of acceptance. "I promise not to throw these away." She grinned when Anthy gave a small frown and gave her a soft slap on the arm.

"You better _not_! Those were expensive! Honestly..."

But she was cut off as Utena leaned over and kissed her, carefully holding the vase to the side. Parting, Utena leaned back on her heels again, quietly spoke without looking at Anthy.

"...And beautiful."

Surprised at first, Anthy's expression softened as she moved to embrace the taller woman and lean her head on her shoulder. "No. You are." For a moment they stood there, wrapped in the glow of warmth that seemed to envelope them.

They began walking to the back stage exit, when a soft cough made the pause. Glancing over their shoulders, they found Violet and the rest of the band arranged in a group behind them. Surprised Utena turned fully as Violet scuffed her boot into the floor and looked up hesitantly into her eyes.

"...Utena? I didn't want you to leave before I said goodbye. There was something I wanted to tell you, before I...lost the chance." She took a deep breath, her hands tightening into fists as she gazed back at the woman determinedly. Her short black hair kept falling into her eyes, and her gothic-print skirt was ruffled from the nervous twisting of her hands earlier.

"I _like _you! Will you please go out with me?!"

Utena's eyes opened with surprise as her eyebrows met her hairline at the forceful declaration from the normally mousy girl. Anthy hid a giggle behind her hand. Regaining her composure, Utena straightened as she put her hands on her hips, and looked Violet in the eyes. Seriously regarding her.

"You've gotten a lot braver somehow. A long way from the Violet I first knew..."

Violet bit her bottom lip. "I had someone to show me how."

Utena nodded, their gazes locked as the other band members looked from one to the other as they watched the exchange.

"I see. And I completely reject!" Jared nearly fell over in shock as Utena shrugged nonchalantly.

"A-Ah hey, t-thats a bit much, yeah?" He exclaimed nervously. But Violet was smiling and completely fine.

"I know. But I wanted to say it anyway. Because I needed to get it out." Utena smiled as she nodded with pride. Coming over she swept the small girl into a big hug, spinning her once before setting her back down again. Not letting go.

"I see great things for you. And I can tell you're going to do just fine out there. Knock 'em dead, kiddo." Violet looked up at her then, her composure finally cracking as she buried her face into Utena's chest and tightly returned the hug to hide her tears. Jared wistfully came over to clap Anthy's shoulder companionably, startling the graceful woman.

"Hey hey. You better take care of our girl now. She's got a mess of big bros and sissys watching out for her now, love. Ya bloody well best make her the happiest woman on earth, cause we'll badger you if you don't. Make with lots of the lovey-dovey."

"And the sex!"

"Right-o Lance. Lots of the sex too. Poor girl probably ain't been laid in who knows _how_ long, and I can tell ya from past experiencin's that its ruddy awful to deal with!" Jared chimed in, dead serious. Utena punched him hard in the back of the head, face aflame.

"I'll be _fine_, idiots!! Come on Anthy, lets go!" Utena, mortified, grasped her hand and pulled her along and tried to ignore the laughter that followed them. Especially the knowing chuckle of Anthy.

As they strode out of the studio building, they turned back one last time to gaze at the silhouettes lining the doorway that watched them leave. Eric cupped her hands to her mouth and called out: "We won't let you be a stranger, Tenjou! Come karaoke with us next time we're in town!"

Lifting a hand in a parting wave, Utena grinned and turned back to face the bright sun that lit up the blue empty sky. Lacing her fingers with Anthy's, she placed a welcomed kiss on top of her head as she took the lead again.

"Let's go home, Anthy. We have a lot to catch up on."

And disappearing into the new day, a bright future that beckoned to them invitingly, the two women moved forward into the world.

_Fin_

**Author's (Final) Note: **I want to take this time to give a very humble "thank you" to everyone who has continued to give me encouragement and strength through the very long and far overdue run of this particular story. You will never truly know how much you all helped me, and I can't show my gratitude enough for those of you who have continued to put up with me. The list of recognition for those individuals who returned, continued to offer feedback and notes, and present me with the gift of their own feelings is...lengthy. But I would hope you all know who you are. I haven't forgotten you...even if it may have seemed like I had forgotten this particular saga.

Thank you. Thank you each and every one of you who has taken this journey with me. I don't know at this moment how this will be received or what will come after. And I have no idea where my future writing will take me and what characters I will encounter. But I do know that I have, in the process of this piece, met many individuals who have helped to shape me and my path... I am grateful.

With the closing of this book comes the opening of others. And I shall move on to the other projects that have been impatiently awaiting attention.

Until next time, readers. Slán leat.


End file.
